


Works I had only uploaded to Tumblr

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of random crap here, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 80,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one shots, short stories, ect which I had posted to tumblr and for one reason or another, had not shared them here. Some songfics sprinkled in, OCs, gifts written for friends.. eh, there is a little bit of everything.





	1. A writing attempt.. I got a bit tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this just how I had it on my blog.. though omitting names where I can.

Notes: Writing helps de-stress with the upcoming move, I will be doing short snippets here and there. Yes I know I have prompts waiting and I will get to them, but I need to take time and work on things which help me unwind at times.

This short story is based off a snippet I wrote which was inspired by a picture drawn by , beautiful artwork, please go check out their blog if you haven’t already!  
A small reminder, my blog is 18+ so please do not read any of my work posted here if you are under 18, I will block you. Thank you.

I have been hesitant to post anything like this nature before now, it has been years (other then one story on A03 ) since I have written anything like this, but what the hell. Kinktober seems like

a good reason to give this another shot. I apologize if my style might be too flowery for your taste, it is just how I write, but I am attempting to adapt.

Edge/Red  
fontcest  
Alternate Universe  
Role Reversal?  
Depression  
Sans is suicidal?  
Punishment  
Kinktober kick off.. the first attempt.

Title: I am doing this for your own good.

“You will never learn, will you?” A cruel, claw tipped hand bore down against Sans’ skull, the chilling steal of the table was only out matched by the icy tone which he knew all too well. The smaller of the two hissed as the sharp point of his zygomatic bone gave protest against the rough treatment. “Easy on the face, bro! Its the only one I got!” This earned him a huff but the firm hold relented, shifting down to clasp about his neck instead. “Learn to keep that repugnant trap of yours shut! I have enough on my plate without having Undyne up my ass because you have to smart off to the King.. The King , Sans! Do you realize how stupid your behavior was today? I have worked too hard to keep you alive to..”

“No one fucking asked you to!”

This same old argument. Papyrus worked not only himself, but his brother down to the bone to keep the pair of them alive. Saddled with the burden of his crimes, Papyrus bore the brunt of the court’s wrath while Sans caught his in return. An ugly cycle which was done day in and day out, Papyrus would push Sans to be stronger, to work harder. Sans in turn, bucked at every opportunity. Sabotaging machinery, skipping training exercises, and generally making life miserable for anyone who had to deal with the runt. It wasn’t the life he had signed up for, hell.. After what he had done, he had expected the punishment to be paid with his own dust, not his brother taking the blame.

He couldn’t help but hate Papyrus for it. Papyrus had to play the damn hero, had to take it all on himself… and then had to make Sans be some clone of what he had wanted for his future. Sans never wanted to be a member of the guard, he sure as hell did not want to have to work his way to second in command. The strain was more then what he felt he could carry, and of course there was Papyrus, constantly complaining that Sans was not working hard enough.. he was sick of it.

Papyrus of course, could only see the ungrateful runt for his flaws, though truth be told.. he did all of this for Sans. Sans was his brother, at one time.. Sans had been his world. He had suffered the most beneath their father’s hand, taking the brunt of Gaster’s experiments and cruelty daily till the small skeleton had finally snapped. Papyrus had to act quickly, he saw the warning signs all too late.. but thank Asgore, he had been there the day it happened. He had lost the sight in one eye, took up the mantel of murder, and saved his brother. But he could not sit idly by and let Sans ruin his chances at survival.

Today had been too much. Who in their right mind would smart off to the king?! Did Sans have a death wish or something? It was clear that something drastic had to be done.

Thanks to the work Papyrus had done, Sans’ health had improved, though his attitude had suffered. The small skeleton could now stand toe to toe with most monsters in the underground in battle, his control of his magic was second only to Papyrus, and when he cared to try.. he did have a sharp mind. But he had that attitude, and a lack of a drive to better himself.

“What is it, brother?” The way Papyrus hissed that title, Sans shuddered.. Papyrus could sound far too much like their father when he was in this state of mind. Cold, calculating, hollow.. Where was the sibling he had spent so many nights huddled up with? The small baby bones he had protected? He knew full well where that child had gone, it had turned into a soulless beast who demanded perfection.. and Sans had forced him into that role.

He could have stopped this. Had he attacked but a moment sooner, derailed Papyrus somehow, had the strength to speak instead of laying in a pile of his own growing dust when the guard arrived.. he had been pulled back from the brink of death, but by the time he had come to.. the trial had come and gone. Papyrus took the blame, took it all upon himself.. and changed. Sans never asked for that. Sans hated him for it, and he hated himself for it.

“Fuck off..” That seemed to be his catch phrase as of late. They shared no comforting words, no passing glances of familiarity. It was an empty existence. Train, fight, study, kill, obey. So of course he had no desire to keep going like this. He wanted out. There was only one way out, there would not be another human to fall… at least not anytime soon, and the child Papyrus kept locked away.. kept his little secret, was to make Sans stronger?! Papyrus should have handed the child over the moment he captured the brat.. they could have been freed.. but instead, the new royal scientist insisted that the soul could be put to better use.

Determination. Raw, undiluted determination could be detrimental. But when processed and mixed with the proper levels of magic, it became something of great use to Papyrus. A means to keep Sans alive. Papyrus’ eye lights dimmed as he set to work, he would have to deal with Sans’ punishment in due time..but for now, his brother was due his ‘medication’. A firm hold to keep Sans still, as well as a few choice growls of warning were all that were needed. Sans may have gathered more strength, but he would always back down where Papyrus was concerned.

The syringe held the muted crimson glow, swirled with darker shades of the same hue. Sans despised this process beyond much else, it always a fight. The child’s soul, portions of it stolen time and time again.. funny things about humans, take a little of their soul, feed them right and keep them alive, and they can replenish, Sans had seen this, witnessed this process so many times.. the child’s soul whispered within his, fought for control and ultimately would relent. There was not enough of the kid’s magic to over throw the brother’s own, but it was always a struggle.

By the time the needle departed from the fragile space between his ribs, he was drenched in sweat. Papyrus offered what little bit of mercy he could by supporting his brother as Sans held to the table, his legs weak and tired beneath him, his bones rattling with each passing second till finally his own soul grew quiet once more. The child was growing weaker. There would not be many more of these injections to go, no matter how they tended for the youth.. if the soul wanted to die, it would.

Papyrus grimaced at this, Sans’ recover time was quicker now then before, it was taking less and less for him to regain his composure.. it did not take much to connect the dots. He had to ensure that he could get as much of that child’s soul into his brother’s own, gradually enough to be safe, before the child could fall. If his experiment proved true, and the magic did not fade away once the source was tapped clean.. Sans would come out of this much stronger, more stable then he could have dreamed.

Maybe Sans would eventually forgive him for all of this.

It was these rare moments, when his assistants had departed for the evening, and his brother was recovering, that Papyrus could hold Sans as he had done so many years ago. He looked so small now.. sure his bones were thicker, sturdier then before, but he would always be small, it was just something that would linger with him.. perhaps it had been a lack of adequate food as a child, perhaps it was the constant tests which had been preformed upon Sans as he grew, or just maybe.. it was the magic which had been stolen from him at such a young age. Papyrus could never be certain.

Sans was tired. Tired of this life, tired of these injections, tired of everything. Laying within his brother’s grasp, he mulled over what had lead them to this station in life, as well as the previous events of the day. Sure, smarting off to the king had been rather amusing.. it was not often old Beardbutt got his horns in a twist, but he had not pushed hard enough. If he could have just made a few more snide comments.. he could have been free.

There was no escape from this hell. Papyrus, the underground, nor the life which shackled the pair down. Sure, maybe if a human fell down here, was captured and the barrier broke.. maybe they could have some peace once they dealt with the humans, but what kind of life awaited them above ground? How great of a war would they have to fight? Sans was not certain he had it in him..

A harsh hand came down against the sharp bone which made up his cheek and he grunted, the hazy images around him were steadily coming into focus. Oh yeah, the lab. He gave Papyrus a blurry blink and attempted to shove away from him. “The fuck.. let go!” Once he would have cast a pun or joke at his brother, but his humor had died off a long time ago. Now he was a skeleton of few words, most of what he wanted to say was bit back behind his teeth, to remain unspoken.

Papyrus rolled his eye lights yet held firmly to his brother. “A moment. Let’s see.. yes, everything appears normal. Good, you have absorbed the determination well, brother. Now.. to deal with the matter at hand..” Of course Papyrus would do his usual once over, making sure Sans was well enough before containing on with the lecture he was sure he was about to receive.. ugh, he just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

“You know, dear brother..” Eh? Why the pleasantries now? That could not be good.. Sans grew still, eyeing his sibling cautiously.. when Papyrus spoke in such a calm manner, it usual bode well for him. “We really must reign in this behavior of yours.. I have been thinking..” Panic was steadily sinking in now, usually Papyrus would have let him go by now.. kicked him out of the lab with instructions to get home and have the house clean and waiting for him.

It did little to ease his worries as the all too familiar itch in the air hit his senses.. magic. His brother’s magic. What was Papyrus up to now?

 

Notes: I know I know, I had planned to make this post NSFW, but I ran out of drive to finish writing at the moment, lots of interruptions. I will return to this soon, in a separate post maybe or something, but for now I hope you like what I am working on.. if it turns out well enough, I will post it at Ao3, but if it just kinda ends up bleh, it will just linger here in my blog.

 

Did I mention I am still a noob with Tumblr?


	2. #39 Coffee & Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little something I wrote for some reason.. Look how well my memory works here XD not even sure if I mentioned any skellies in this one or not.

Notes: It is being a day. I know I just posted a list of things I need to work on, but sometimes you just have to write something for yourself.

#39 Coffee & Tea

Warm, a bitter brew sweetened and mellowed with sugar and cream. The taste is rich, washing away the world around you, melting the noise of the city into a pleasant and quiet hum. It begins first with the touch, your hands reach for the discolored porcelain , how many times have you used this same mug? The stains shall never wash away, but what does it matter?

This cup serves a single purpose, to sooth your jittery nerves when the world becomes just too much. The touch is the first sense, the heat radiating through the mug, warms the tips of your fingers, then your palms. It is a promise, a gentle promise that for now.. just for now, the world can just walk away.  
Next is the aroma. The scent. A velvet dance with your senses, sometimes it sparks a memory. Is it hazelnut? Or is it mocha today? Memories are strongly tied to scents, and as you bring the mug near, allowing the rich aroma to envelope you, you are reminded of better days. Seated by their side, what were you speaking of? Does it even matter anymore? The warm glow of days gone by fill your memory.. yes, you remember and you smile.

Taste, the taste follows all of this. Rich and bold, yet eased into a subtle blanket of cream kissed beauty. Eyes close, you hold the first sip for a time, the taste hits each portion of your tongue, each light note and contrast is noted. It is in this moment, when the warm liquid makes its way down your throat, which you can truly just escape. Just for now. The warmth not only travels to your belly, but through every portion of your soul. This is your moment, this is your reprieve.

Sight, drawing the rim of the cup away from your lips, you note the swirl the cream makes in the soft shades of brown and tan. You could become lost in these patterns. A simple swirl of your spoon, the liquid dances before your eyes and finally the last of the milky white blends. Acceptance settles as the world returns. The moment maybe gone, but for a time you held it. Your quiet little corner of the day.

Cold. A clink of ice, a chill to sooth against the heat of the day. Caramel and chocolate mixed in what must be a day old brew. Sweetened till the bitter burn is but undertones. A quick sip and you are on your way. Busy, busy, you are always so busy. The plastic cup leaves a small ring upon your desk, it is an old thing so why bother? Sip after sip, the sweetness energizes you, the chill soothes the ache of your heart and soul.. you can do this, you can make it through another day. The bitterness which lingers at the end, reminds you.. you can only sugar coat so much, but the bitter taste does not linger and this offers a reminder that all things pass. Before you know it, your treat is finished and the plastic is discarded.

Mid afternoon. A friend stops by, you set the kettle upon the stove as the pair of you speak. Another wedding to attend, another gift to be sent to an acquaintance’s baby shower, another funeral to plan.. all these things are discussed. A sharp whistle catches your attention, time to fetch the kettle. Steam rises, billowing clouds that give a break for a moment in the endless chatter. Two bags, one for your friend, one for yourself. Set to steep for a minute or three. Sugar? Yes, you always take sugar. Milk? No, not today. You talk, you joke, you reminisce, and you say your farewell. You must tend to the cups and the remnants of your little meeting.. you have things to do.

The bar is quiet tonight. He didn’t show. He never shows. The barkeep offers you that same, knowing half smile. It is meant to say so many things. ‘I understand.’ 'I am sorry.’ 'It will get better’ but no words are spoken. You hold up one finger, signaling your request, the usual for when you are alone. The glass is decorative, pretty as always. The mixture within, warm with a rich, intoxicating cream to sooth your frazzled nerves. The first sip is regret, the second is acceptance, the last is for you. You do not need someone who fails to keep their word. You are strong enough on your own.. you have your friends, you have your company with the barkeep who has heard all of your sob stories.. and you have your coffee.

It will get better.


	3. Their Little Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter here.

Their Little Doll

notes: I have been *struggling* with this story. For some reason, though I had it mapped out in my head, the moment I attempted to write it out, I started hitting road blocks.. topped with several interruptions, it has left the story lack luster at best.

So I am throwing this up here as just a drabble that I may or may not revisit at a later date. If I do, I plan to rewrite the entire thing. Maybe I will have better luck with it later down the road. Also, this is my first attempt at writing anything along the lines of Dollifcation, so well.. I may not have gotten the concept quite right. I am throwing TBC at the end of this cause honestly, I am cutting the drabble short due to a growling lack of interest as well as irritation. Maybe if I can get some uninterrupted writing time and get back onto ideas that work for me, I can come back to this.

 

The urge to kill was rising, as well as the need to throw one hell of a tantrum. What could have possessed him to accept such a stupid dare? It had all started out innocently enough, a gathering of the various brothers turned to boredom too quickly, and someone had suggested the bane of his existence.. Truth or Dare.  
That someone happened to be Sans, the smiling trashbag.. the smiling, lazy trashbag.. the smiling, lazy trashbag who was having too much fun at his expense. Oh he was going to grind that stupid smile into the ground till all that remained was dust.  
“All dolled up and no where to go, eh?” The puns, the Toriel-damned puns! It was bad enough that he was stuck like this, face heavy with makeup, frills and ribbons adorning his frame, and if he wanted to keep his wounded pride, he had to stick to his word that he would play the role of a doll perfectly. That didn’t mean that he had to like it. A low rumbling growl rose and his grimace grew.. oh he was going to make Sans pay for this..

“BLACK! YOU KNOW THAT A GOOD DOLL ALWAYS SMILES, AND NO MORE GROWLING. YOU WERE TOLD TO REMAIN SILENT!”

Oh of course the BlueBrat was in on this game, Blue had been ecstatic at the idea once it had been voiced. The persistent bundle of energy had produced an arrangement of frocks and dresses for the skelle-bro clan to pick from, much to Black’s dismay.. and just where did Blue get all of this junk anyway? It was more then just a little concerning that Blue just happened to have access to such an assortment. The dresses came in an array from frilly and prissy, to sleek and sensual.. and this just raised so many questions that Black really did not want to ask.  
But oh no, they were far from done with him with just dresses.. next came the stockings, which raised a whole new series of concerns, he was fairly certain by the time Stretch had settled on white cotton stockings supported by a blue ribbon threaded through the cloth, hugging the material about the squishy pseudo skin his magic had formed to fill the ‘requirements’ of the dare, well, he was certain Stretch had one hell of a sock fetish. The tiny bells did not help much either, they jingled and betrayed his subtle movements when he would attempt to shift to a more comfortable position, even if it was just a slight adjustment. Step one in his escape would be tearing those blasted little tinkling charms from his stockings.. of course more would adorn his bones by the time the boys were done with him.

Gloves which reached high up along his arms were adorned with a series of tiny, delicate bracelets at each wrist and those small gold chains had their own tiny bells, but the worst offender had been the frilly collar they placed about his neck.. it sported an almost comically large bell. He grumbled aloud that he was by no means a feline nor was he going to appear as some twisted version of whatever anime had inspired the getup.

The final straw however, came when Red decided a wig would top off the entire ordeal. Oh yeah, Red was at the tip top of Black’s shit list now. So it was with much displeasure and a great deal of silent fuming that Black found himself perched upon stool, decked head to toe in frills, ribbons, and bows. Blue and Papyrus both fussed over the auburn curls crowning his skull while Edge, who had at first wanted no part in the silly activity (till it was hinted to him that this could actually be a form of mental torture for poor Black) was now meticulously smoothing out any wrinkle and arranging the poofy skirt so it pooled about Black perfectly.. after all, if Edge had his hand in the task, it was going to be perfect.

Stretch’s job had been the most difficult of all, the makeup.. who knew it was so difficult to apply product to bones? Well, none of them actually could have fathomed it, to each other’s knowledge none of them had ever attempted to wear anything of the sort and it had been an 'emergency’ dash to the corner store and a great deal of time spent deciding on just which shades to pick before he had been satisfied. Blush to highlight Black’s cheekbones, lipstick was a no go of course, a bit of eye shadow carefully applied just above the ridge of his eye sockets.. in prissy pink of course, and some mild contouring with various shades to get the desired effect… they had consulted a number of videos online till finally deciding on just what they wanted.

It had been a heavy strain on his short temper which kept Black rooted to his spot upon the stool.. that and his stubborn pride. He had given his word when they started the game, and he wasn’t going to let them win by throwing a tantrum, he could endure anything they threw at him and when it was all said and done and he could get this mess off his skull and back into proper attire.. well, he had some rather nasty dares brewing in his skull at the moment…

Mutt was actually the most conflicted due to the situation, on one hand.. he really wanted to stop the shenanigans and save his lord’s ruined pride.. yet on the others hand.. he had never seen Black appear so delicate… so precious.. so dainty.. it really was intriguing.. Finally they were done however, and the clan of skeletons had stepped back to admire their work.

“IT IS A REAL SHAME HE WON’T SMILE, THAT GLARE AND FROWN JUST THROWS OFF THE ENTIRE IMAGE!”

“I AGREE, BLUE.. BUT I STILL SAY WE HAVE ACCOMPLISHED A RATHER FINE JOB. NOW, DOES THIS FINISH THE REQUIREMENTS OF THE DARE?”

Hope lit within Black’s eye lights, if the dare was done, then he could move on to his revenge.. his glowering grimace was shifting to a seedy smirk but before he could part his teeth to even speak, cold bands of cerulean magic coiled about his wrists, pinning them down upon his lap. “Ah ah, Black. Dolls don’t speak nor move on their own.. now lets see.. lets see what ideas the others have been toying with.” He did not like the infliction in Sans’ tone at the slightest.. and Hey! It was his damn turn!

“That’s right.. we did have a game going, didn’t we?” Red’s sneer was enough to make milk curdle.. and it was more then enough to make Black uncomfortable, surely they were just stalling now, it had to be the fear of his revenge that was keeping them from allowing his turn.. right?

TBC?

 

Notes: Yeah sorry this one sucked. It was going to be my first attempt for my 13 days of kinktober, but I am very unhappy with it. I think I will just revisit it later when I don’t have a self set deadline. 

 

Their Little Doll Continued

Part 2

Notes: I don’t really feel like calling this a chapter, it does not fit the normal requirements I would set for one of my stories.. I am calling this more of a drabble anyway, something to break the stagnate state my mind has been in so I can actually get started on some projects which have been waiting.

Tags: NSFW, No one under 18 to read this.. I will block people here, don’t test me. Maybe Dub-con? I don’t really think it is.. Trust issues. Multi partner play. Doll Play..uh..not sure what else to add here.. enjoy?

Small note: here is the link to the first half http://penchan2017.tumblr.com/post/166500179477/their-little-doll

Furious, that would be a fine way to describe his current mood. Throughout the game, they had not only skipped him, but shifted Black around to be on one knee or another, he stayed about a round or two before being handed off to another one of his so called friends.

Eventually however, he ended up in his Mutt’s hold.. good, the filthy cur would at least relent to this ridiculous game and allow Black to finally drop character and get out of the frills and ribbons.

His ire melted a bit to be back in familiar arms, he trusted his pet beyond anyone else, and why shouldn’t he? His mutt was well trained and broken down, the pup would do anything he asked, and preform the task with a smile.. sometimes lecherous, but a smile none the less. So it would indeed come as a surprise when he was shushed when he tried to give his pet an order. Black’s eye lights flickered out when he took in the all too cocky grin of his formerly well trained pet and the arm about his frame pulled him further to be not so comfortably nestled on his brother’s lap.

Panic was seeping in, he had not lost control of his brother in ages, he had spent so much time training him! Squirming and shifting with discomfort, he froze when that silky baritone , noted with lingering traces of smoke settled near where one’s ear might be, the voice he knew well enough.. not the timid facade that Mutt would put on for him, but that tone which had guided him through his childhood and well into his teens before sub coming to his brother’s wishes.. this voice was.. commanding in its unspoken authority.

“Be still, my little doll.. I will never allow anyone to hurt you, now behave, I think I would like to play with my new toy..”

His soul raced against his rib cage, those words promised a dance they had left behind so long ago. Back before Black took command, back before he had joined the royal guard.. back before he had a need to constantly be in control. A small part of him, a part which was growing quieter by the second, demanded he put a stop to this nonsense now.. but there was an old ache resurfacing… maybe for one night, for one evening.. he could relent. It would be so easy, just let Mu..Papyrus take control again.

His breath hitched and wavered for a bit but his answer came in the form of a curt nod. He would allow this, he would never admit it and for days to come would deny that he even agreed to it.. but he knew the truth, he craved this rare treat, let someone else carry the burden of always having to be steady and strong, allow himself to simply relax and accept what might come his way.

The room had gone as silent as the grave with Black’s simply reply, Sans had nearly dropped the bottle of ketchup he had been holding, Papyrus froze in mid dash to go fetch the first aid kit for the thrashing that was expecting to come from the small enraged, twisted version of his brother, Stretch had lost his lollipop somewhere along the way, and Blue was nearly vibrating with excitement where he sat.. This would be a night to remember.

Mutt, or Slim as some would call him outside of his lord’s reach? His reaction was a great deal more subtle. His smirk soften at the edges, his eye lights grew a shade or two warmer, and his hold relaxed upon his precious bundle. ‘Don’t worry, Milord.. I promise you, by the time we leave for our own home, you will have discovered that you can put more faith in me.. allow me to help you.’ The inner monologue was an unspoken vow, he could only hope that Black would see this through, Slim required his trust for what was to take place.. he needed to break down walls he should have never permitted to be built.

“Keep your body summoned, my sweet.. This pretty little dress needs to be filled out properly.” Oh how he wanted to just melt into that voice above him, but his ire smoldered as well.. Black never kept his slightly pudgy body summoned for long, it was shameful! No matter how long he trained, or how hard he worked, his magic just would not form the sculpted frame he thought..no.. knew he deserved. True, over the past few years he had lost a good deal of bulk to his form, the magic now appeared sculpted when it slithered over his bones to form a barrier of squishy, soft violet encasing his bones.. but always, always there was that extra roll of magic about his middle.. and he hated it! Almost as much as he hated the roundness to his backside, and heft of his thighs.. it just wasn’t becoming of a guard to appear so soft.

But he had been given an order and silently he obeyed. The stockings took proper shape once more, he had previously allowed his magic to wane and dismiss, so it was no great surprise when the stockings had to be readjusted to fit properly into place once more. His gaze followed every movement those strong hands made as they crept from about his middle, slide down over his lap and gradually inched the frills of the dress up. His breath caught once more but he dared not make a sound nor move in the slightest..he knew his role for this 'game’ , he was a doll after all.. they had reminded him enough throughout the evening.

“Wowie..” The first voice to break the silence was the still stuck in mid dash Papyrus, his gazed fixed upon the scene before him.. he had never seen Black appear so.. delicate as he did now. The faint hue of a blush dusting over his cheek bones, the half lidded eyes cast down, watching Slim’s hands with anticipation, and the promise of more to come as the layers of white and cream crept further up along his exposed legs. Papyrus eased back down beside Sans, he took note of the beads of sweat collecting upon his brother’s brow, and how Sans couldn’t keep still for fidgeting.. He would have to make note to properly thank Blue later for the suggestion.. though he had never expected Slim to play along with the idea nor for Black to accept their game once it got started. This truly was a night to behold and remember.

Black couldn’t help but shiver as the lace graced along his thighs, did the dress really need to be hiked so high up? He was fairly certain the others were getting more then their fair share of the embarrassing garments they had insisted that he wear beneath the silly ensemble. Any protest was lost however once Slim fitted the stockings properly in place, his phalanges lingered longer then necessary at each tie and ghosted briefly along his thighs, Black couldn’t help but squirm.. how far was Slim planning to take this?

His answer came as he nearly jolted off Slim’s lap but a strong arm pinned along his ribs, jerked his spin up against his brother’s chest. There was no way he could contain the heavy breaths that escaped him now, a mix of panic and unsure excitement. “Shh.. it will all be fine, my sweet doll.. just relax.. Like I said, I want to play with my new toy..” Those bony fingers had walked along his lavender pseudo skin and settled along the patch of moist fabric covering a certain portion of his anatomy which he blamed his stupid body for forming.. He had no desire to have his magic take shape in such a way, but he could never deny the soul melting sensations his wonderfully demented brother could draw from him.

A slow, single finger trace along heated folds, tracing a slit formed of excited nerves and shielding away a jewel of such sensitive pleasure that Black had always thought it one of his more embarrassing weaknesses, to the point he rarely formed anything other then masculine prowess. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it, he had to maintain some sense of pride here! But he could not hold that breath for long.. Slim had hooked his fingers along the delicate material blocking the other brother’s view and exposed Black for hungry, lecherous eye lights to feast upon.

“It’s he just precious..?” Oh Black could murder his brother for that tone! He had to sink his fingers had against Slim’s legs to keep himself still. The breath he had been holding had escaped in a half sob of a groan when two fingers parted his folds, allowing the others to really get a fine look at what he had to offer. “So wet, so ready.. Why my little doll, one would think you were enjoying this.. What do you say, Blue? Do you think our filthy little toy is ready for more play?”

“Oh wow.. Black.. so pretty, why have you not allowed us to play like this sooner?” A set of gloved hands settled upon his knees, pushing them further apart, earning a muffled 'Mhyeeh!’ of a whine from Black as he bit his own tongue to keep as silent as possible. What the hell was Blue doing?! Out of all of them, Blue was the one he trusted not to behave in such a way. Blue hated anything lewd and often reprimanded Black for the things he would boast about , especially anything involving what he called, bedroom activities.. and yet, Black knew that look too well, there was no innocence upon Blue’s face that evening.

“Slim.. Mind if I sample a taste? I know he is your toy.. but.. he really looks so sweet and inviting, please?” A hearty chuckle rose up from behind Black, and he silently cursed his mongrel of a brother for this. “Of course Blue, for tonight.. he is our toy, each and everyone of us will have a chance to play.. Go ahead, have fun, my friend.” Oh Black was going to murd..OH MY STARS!

When cognitive thought would be something he could grasp again, he would sincerely question just where Blue learn such things! He had not taken notice of the tearing of fabric as his panties were torn aside and discarded. His attention had snapped at once to the skull buried between his thighs, the nasal ridge brushing against his shamefully swollen clit, and the way Blue’s teeth and tongue made short work of any resolve he had left to deny what his body was craving.

Black’s skull fell back against Slim’s shoulder as he was feasted on from below, his mouth allowed to fall open in soft, breathless gasps, heat was making its way over his ivory features, dusting just below his eye sockets with pale lavender.. and those eyes, the tiny pin pricks of light shifted to twin beating hearts as he turned his foggy vision to his brother.

Slim could not be more proud of his brother, only mirrored in such by the pride he felt the day Black became a member of the guard.. he had struggled for so long to keep his brother happy, healthy, safe.. and knew all too well when the strain began to grow on his delicate sibling. Oh he would never admit to Black that he considered him anything more then strong and fearsome, but Slim knew that beneath all that bravado and ego, lay the same scared, timid monster he had raised upon his own. He knew that it was only a matter of time till Black would break beneath all the worries he now carried.. this is why he had agreed to all of this, and why he felt the pride he did now.. Black was allowing Slim the trust he had feared might have been lost as the years had crept by.

“You are so beautiful, my doll..” His hand cupped against one of the sharp cheekbones and his phalanges traced the scars left by intense training and fighting.. his little lord was indeed a beautiful sight, flushed with pleasure.. straining to contain his heavenly voice and losing hold as airy moans rose from the small form. Yes, his doll was perfect, and would be all the more beautiful as the night crept on.. he would see to this personally.

TBC

Notes: Whelp.. That happened! I hope it wasn’t too excruciating to read, I am really rusting on writing smut and such, but it was something I wanted to try and get written out today.


	4. Because you deserve better.

Because you deserve better.

Notes: This is for a very special person who deserves to know that they are very important and that if I ever find out who made you unhappy, I will… squeak angrily at them cause I can’t fight C_C..

 

Evening had fallen upon the Parlor. The crisp, chill winds of early fall promising to bring more damp and chill within the following days. Standing guard by the door, a certain wolf stood, jacket clasped about her shoulders, claws digging into the worn leather. It was going to be a long, boring night, and the quiet was beginning to settle in to a low doldrums of dissatisfaction.

A sigh, a plumb of vapor when her warm breath met the cold air, her tired eyes closing for only a moment..

“Why so melancholy, pet?”

That voice, so familiar and yet so different.. she whipped her head side to side, to find the source, just who had spoken to her? But all she could find, was the ever present dark of night. Rubbing her arms to warm them, she grimaced.. the night must have been getting to her. Pacing before the door of the Parlor, she huffed now and then, patting her paws against her cheeks to wake herself up.

After a few minutes of this, something new would catch her attention however.. the brush of magic, phantom hands creeping along her fur.

“Pet.. do not deny me..”

She jumped with a start, ok that was no illusion or hallucination! Something surely was messing with her.

“Gaster?” She called out, only one would be so familiar with her.. only one soul had a fleeting touch like that.. but why did he seem so, different? His voice… was sharper, harsher.. just.. different.

As she looked about once more for her hidden lover, a startled yelp broke from her but was quickly silenced. Strong arms had wrapped about her, and spectral hands clamped about her muzzle, stealing away any further chance to rouse anyone, or alert any soul that something had taken hold of her.

The creeping shadows surrounded her once again, as they had before when he laid claim to her.. she growled faintly, he did not need to play these games, he needed only to approach her properly.. she would have thrown any concern aside just then, to have his gentle soul near her own once again.

However, the creature who pulled her within the icy grip of the void, did not carry the same soul signature as her Gaster did… it was so close, but it was different. She growled and a muffled equerry would go unanswered for now.. till light finally flooded her vision..

Snowdin. Particularly, a currently abandoned house within Snowdin.

She could catch a glimpse of her captor now.. the same smooth features, but with sharper tones, harsh fangs.. and thick cracks running down his skull. Garbed in a crimson turtle neck, dark slacks, and a battered, aged leather coat whose sleeves had been torn away ages ago.. she was certain now. This was not her Gaster.

He tilted his head briefly, glancing down to her with a merciless sneer, catching her muzzle with two fingers, still holding it closed, as he pulled her along through the snow.

“It is past time, that the weakling learns to share.. now Pet.. let me show you, how a truly great mind can work.”

-TBC-


	5. What’s The Use Of Being Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic!

Notes: I know I know, I have many things which need my attention, but while working on some backed up chores today and listening to auto play just pick whatever on youtube, ‘Whats the use of feeling Blue’ from Steven Universe started playing and an idea struck me. I am trying to type this out with people chattering like crazy around me so I hope it turns out ok. This is by no means at all canon to the Parlor, this is just something I wanted to type out.

What’s The Use Of Being Blue

Warning: Major Character(s) death, angst, crappy song fic writing, mentions of death, blood, ect.

The great hall was quiet that day, unusually so. Ever since the great cataclysm, the multiverse turning in upon itself and merging all of the various worlds into one, there had not been a moment of peace.  
At first, it was pure chaos, humanity not only discovering the truth of monsters, but of alternate realities.. the sheer number of people finding doubles, those who were almost like them or radically different as astounding in the least.  
And then came the uprising. It was a dark age, a time where magic squashed down the technology of man, where humanity fell from their place upon the food chain.  
That is not to say that they went down without a fight. Many lives were lost during the war. Dust, blood, and ash choked out the sky and befouled the water supplies. Dark spells were wove against either side, those who had once lived their lives in hiding due to their talents, became vital assets to the cause.. but in the end, man kind was simply no match for the monster’s wrath over the ages spend beneath ground.  
His foot steps were heavy as he made his way through the hall. It has been a sanctuary of peace at one time, a place where humans and monsters alike, who wanted no part in the fighting, would come and find haven. Fighting was prohibited here.  
The great hall now lay in ruins, the surprise take which had taken place but a year ago, had seen the death of so many. The humans who did not fall, were taken into custody, and the monsters who sided with them.. were slain upon sight. The most soul wrenching death however, was of the one they had known as Comic.  
The original. Blue could still feel the strain pulling at his soul. He had been a day late in warning his friend of the on coming attack. He could recall it clearly as if it were but moments before.  
An acrid scent, death spoiled the air in a heavy blanket. Bodies lay beneath the broken arc way, the unforgiving sun which had finally broken through the miasma of dust but a few months prior, scorched the land. Even he a monster who had no need of breath, held his as he passed through.  
It was a horrid display. Human bodies reaching out for what must have been monster companions, only a few remnants remained to even whisper what those souls may have been at one point or another.  
The Sanctuary’s banners were torn, defiled with crude slander and tossed to the floor, to be trampled beneath bloodied boots. The great library which had housed what literature which had been scavenged, had been razed to the ground still smoldered with flickering , angry orange embers.  
The carnage was unlike any he had seen upon the battlefield.. at least in war, he had seen men and monsters die with honor, dignity.. but this.. this was a slaughter. Unwarranted, brutal, and soulless.  
He made his way to the dais at the far northern wall, there had once sat two great thrones of stone. Where his dear, late friend had sat. Side by side with a human advisor.  
Kneeling before the now shattered monument of hope long since lost, Blue rested his head upon his arm and allowed the weight of it all to decend upon his soul. If only he could have arrived sooner.. if perhaps he could have fought, and died by his friend’s side.. not live this life of a lie. He was no war hero, no great general.. he just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

The guilt was insurmountable.

“HONESTLY, HERE OF ALL PLACES YET AGAIN? DO YOU STILL INTEND TO KEEP MOURNING THE COWARD’S DEATH? YOU KNOW HE MADE HIS CHOICE WHEN HE REFUSED TO TAKE A SIDE.”

Dust, dirt, and debris crunched beneath his boots as Blackberry strolled through the ruins of his most successful victory. He still carried great pride in the fact that he had finally smoked out the traitors, even if it had come at a price. Ending Comic’s existence had been taxing, but it was best it was preformed by his hand, and not one of the other generals.. they would not have made it swift nor easy.

Jerking a chain he kept tied to his heavy belt, two simpering humans fell in line, they clung to one another, skinny and poorly kept, it was nearly impossible to discern their gender or age.

“COME OFF IT, BLUE. IT IS TIME WE LEVEL THIS PLACE, AND CREATE SOMETHING OF VALUE HERE. WHAT IS THE SENSE OF THIS? YOU TWO, GO ON.. SING, HE ENJOYS THAT, MAKE THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE FEEL BETTER!”

Jerking the chains once more, one of the two fell forward but was caught by the other. At first their voices were cracked from lack of use.. but gradually a broken melody began to form.

“Ahh..haa..haa.aahh..haa..haa..  
Ahh..haa..haa.aahh..haa..haa..haa  
Ahh..haa..haa.aahh..haa..haa..  
Ahh..haa..haa.aahh..haa..haa..haa..haaaa…”

It was a miserable sound to say the least. Wordless, just noise to appease soul less beasts, and yet somehow, black found some amusement in it. Stalking about Blue, circling the dais, he fell in time with the sorry melody.

“WHAT USE DO YOU FIND HERE?  
WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT HERE?  
IT ONLY MAKES YOU FEEL LOWER THEN YOU DO?  
TELL ME, WHAT’S THE USE OF BEING BLUE?”

There was mocking, taunting in those words, but Blue simply turned his head away, let Black have his fun.. he would find a way to keep Comic’s memory alive. The peace his friend had tried to create.. it would be rebuilt. A flame of rebellion began to brew within his soul.

“WHY NOT JUST DESTROY THIS  
USELESS MESS, WHY NOT FORGET IT ALL?  
WHY EVEN BE HERE AT ALL?  
OH TELL ME,  
WHAT’S THE USE OF BEING BLUE?”

Blue watched his pompous double move with air and grace that was undeserved, he could see it all now.. how Black must have laughed, savored the cries of those who fell beneath his attacks.. A true monster, by all that humanity deemed the title to be.

“OUR ARMY HAS A USE  
WE HAVE GONE AND FOUGHT THIS WAR  
OUR LEADERS HAVE A USE  
THE HAVE LEAD US THIS FAR  
A MONSTER STANDS TALL  
A HUMAN IS TOLD TO FALL,  
WHERE’S YOUR PRIDE?  
BE THE FIGHTER BLUE,  
I KNOW YOU FOUGHT AS HE DIED, BLUE.”

Black stood still for a moment, he had found himself standing behind Blue, gazing down at the forsaken remains of where their friend once sat, ruling over a small populous of souls in peace and hope. The small pang which had been a thorn in his soul, edged just a little deeper that day.

“YES, OF COURSE WE REMEMBER HIM  
AND WE’RE ALWAYS THINKING OF HIM.  
BUT WE MUST CARRY ON BLUE,  
SO TELL ME  
WHAT’S THE USE OF BEING?  
WHAT’S THE USE OF BEING?  
WHAT’S THE USE OF BEING, BLUE?”

Perhaps it was the memories of this place. The phantom imagery of what had taken place filling Blue’s mind. Or perhaps it was the soul less taunting from his fellow warrior.. be it what it may have been, as Black turned his back to Blue and continued upon his tirade of mockery.. he did not catch Blue silently standing from where he had been kneeling.

Black was basking in the glory of deeds gone by, though the memory of Comic’s sad smile as he drew his blade down that final time.. it still haunted him, but what could he do? Let Comic be handed over to the grunts who would have tortured him for information? They would have lingered out his death for days, no.. his way had been for the best, he knew it.

The last image to break before his vision as marrow misted in the air, the sharp blade having shattered through his armor, bones, and right through his dark soul.. was a thin, veiled smile and hand held out to him.. Those soft eye lights beckoning him home at last.

Blue was left only with his revenge cooling upon his sword, two terrified humans.. and a renewed vigor to see cruelty come to an end.. What was the use of being Blue?

End.

Notes: Yep that was total and utter crap but hey, *shrugs* sometimes I just gotta write what is stuck in my head and move on to a better topic.


	6. Take a moment to think of just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another songfic

Notes: Here we go again with Steven Universe songs, trying my own flare at this one. I hope it does not disappoint. Just a little idea I was toying with today, if this does not meet the standard for these characters, I apologize, it is just something I was musing over

Warnings: Self destructive thoughts, abuse, everyone has a bad time

It had been a down right terrible morning. He had somehow over slept again, even though he was certain he had set his alarm to wake him well before the time Boss should wake.. and yet just somehow.. he had not heard the alarm go off, but he did hear Boss.

He could always hear Boss.

The meager covers torn away from his bare bedding, a cold dosing of water plashed over the tiny skeleton. Unlike his brother, who towered over most, Cherry was small.. timid.. useless.

And he was reminded of this fact often enough.

His thin, delicate night dress clung to his bones from the cold damp, his frame trembled with both fear and cold and he choked back a yelp as he was lifted by his aged collar alone.

Boss’ voice grated over his raw nerves like steel over gravel.

Take a moment to reflect on this  
The power I rule with one fist  
Take a moment to reflect on this  
How your pain, becomes my bliss.

“WORTHLESS, SNIVELING TRIFLE. I GIVE YOU ONE TASK TO DO, ONE STUPID LITTLE JOB, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SLEEP. GET YOUR BONY COCCYX DOWNSTAIRS NOW!”

Boss was not as kind as most mornings when he over slept, he came crashing down to the filthy wooden floor, not his bed this time. A low groan broke from the timid skeleton as he sat up, rubbing his aching shoulder.. magic bloomed against the surface of the abused bone, bruising into a fresh shade of magenta.

Hurrying after his enraged sibling, Cherry took two stairs at a time, tripping over his own feet more then once and rushed along to the kitchen.. he had to get breakfast started, Boss hated to wait. Boss hated anything that did not fit into his perfect plan.

Cherry did not fit.

It had not always been this way, at one time Boss had been very loving, had even let Cherry call him by his true name, Papyrus. But time, and the soul less world they lived in, had taken its toll on the brothers. Papyrus pushed Sans to his breaking point… and he shattered.

Picking up the pieces had been a lot of work. Too much work. So he just shoved his concerns for his brother’s well being aside, he could deal with fixing Sans when he finally made his proper place within the ranks of the guard.

He was so close, Sans just had to hold on for a little while longer, Papyrus couldn’t waste the time nor energy on worrying about his weak , tiny brother.

Here comes a thought  
, of how he harmed you  
That day alone  
when he disarmed you  
Somehow you failed  
Failed to be strong  
Suddenly it,  
it all went wrong.

Cherry sniveled and sniffed as he whisked the eggs. Things used to be better. A lot better. He could barely remember it now.. but back before he had earned this stupid name.. back when he had friends.

Back before he broke down.

He had a measure of respect back in those days. He was the judge, and he did his job well, or at least he thought he had. But he slipped up, he let a danger slip through.. and it had cost not only him, but the royal family a heft price as well.

A child, named Chara.

At first, it all seemed as things would go well, and his over sight would have been glossed over. But everything went downhill fast. The child became ill. It died.. and soon the crowned prince followed.

The blame turned upon Sans, well.. most of it fell upon other heads, but Papyrus knew. He knew Sans’ role in the grand scheme. No one was to reach the castle without passing by the judge first.

With the death of those children, their world went to hell.

Weeks of ranting, abuse, and torment followed, and Sans just took it all upon his shoulders. It was his fault after all. If he had caught the kid before the prince had found it, if he had done what he was suppose to do.. his brother would still respect him.

And oh, you lost the fight  
you lost control  
All those little mistakes  
Took such a toll  
That the thoughts confused you  
And very soon he lost you

The final break had come the day Sans had stumbled behind while following Papyrus, by then he had taken to the new title, Boss. Papyrus had fought, fang and claw to get into the guard and had succeeded.. but at the bottom of the ranks.

It was a long, difficult struggle to gain any ground.

And Sans just made it worse. He had grown insecure, weak.. a target. That day, he had tripped in the snow, and had become an easy target.  
Thankfully Boss was on hand to rescue him, but the hate in his eye lights was clear, he would be better off without this burden of a brother.

That evening, Sans had stood before their seldom used bathroom mirror, how he had changed since the fall of the royals. His eye sockets had deeper lines now, sleep was harder to find.. his bones had taken on an ashen hue, and even seemed to have lost some of their mass.. checking his stats, he was taken back to see that his usual single HP now stood at .05 and was staying steady there.

Each day he checked. Each day it remained the same. He had become.. weaker.  
He should have realized sooner, he was tiring out easier, wanting to nap more, and generally more useless.

Boss had taken notice of his brother’s declined. He had thought the best method was to beat some sense into Sans, but nothing seemed to work. Sans was becoming an easy target daily.. it was taxing on his duty within the guard.

Something had to be done.

And so, three months after the fall of the Royal children, Sans was presented with his collar. He was a thing now. Not a monster, not an individual. He was a possession.

Take a second to find yourself  
Take a second , look inside yourself  
Take a second, remind yourself  
This is how you fell apart.

He felt the deep cracks begin that day, weaving through his soul. His steady nerves became like glass, fragile and easily bruised.. so much that someone had jokingly referred to him as easy to squash as a rotten cherry.

That was the day he received his nickname. And he hated it.

It is all rot, it is all rot, it is all rot,  
it is all rot, it is all rot.

But he could manage. He would manage, he would show Boss that he could be useful. That he actually could be more then just someone to make his meals, clean his boots, and generally be in the way.

I’m ok, I’m ok, I’m ok, I’m ok  
I’m ok.

But was he really worth anything? Everyday Boss was just crankier and crass with him. He discovered new bruises daily, even a cracked bone here or there.. once Boss had went too far and struck him hard enough that he lost his balance and fell against the edge of the kitchen table.

He had lost the sight in that eye socket that day.

You don’t have to fear, nothing, nothing  
to fear  
I’ll be gone, I won’t be here

Today would be the day. Though he had tried to be useful, it was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to be anything more then a burden. He would see Boss off to work.. and then he would do it.

He would set them both free.

But the chance never came.

Trouble always brews when one has plans for escape. And that day it came in the form of an ambush. Cherry had been following his brother, dutifully, head down, soul weary.. he just had to make it to the fork in the road and then they could part ways forever.

He had been startled by his brother’s pained screech, and what would fill his vision was nothing but red. His brother had been struck down without warning, a trap laid to catch the lowly guard, no concern for his half-wit brother.

Twin spears pinned Boss to the snowy ground, the barbed shafts chipped his bones and spread rich crimson marrow along the blooming snow. Cherry would never be able to recall just what had happened..

When he came to, his body felt heavy, sticky.. wet.  
Boss had managed to free himself from the trap, and was watching Cherry with an astonished amazement.. how had his brother, his tiny.. weak brother.. changed so drastically? Not only had he taken down three monsters who could easily have dusted him.. but his very frame had twisted, morphed, and reformed to that of some great skeletal canine beast.

“I GUESS YOU ARE NOT USELESS AFTER ALL.. SANS.”

Notes: DEAR STARS MY HANDS ARE FREEZING! Freaking cold in here while I type, I have retyped words so many times due to missing letters C_C meh, I gotta dig out that space heater soon. Anyway, I hope this was not a complete waste of time. It really isn’t my best but once again, eh, I tried.


	7. It’s Over, Isn’t It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look... Another songfic

Its over, Isn’t It  
A songfic parody of ‘Its over isn’t it’ by Rebecca Sugar, for the cartoon, Steven Universe.

The void has never been a kind place to its children, those who have become lost and trapped, fragments of memories lost to time. Though its grasp is limited, it may not always hold on to what it now possesses.. but for one soul, time was an endless thing of regret.

The void is not without cruel mockery, while he had to stew in the torment, his body being rendered to fragments while his consciousness remained collected within the endless nothing, he was able to view the worlds that continued on.. worlds where he failed time and time again.

And it would bring back the pain each time another version of himself fell into the Core.. some were lucky, rather then being consumed by the magic which stole him away from his world, they somehow missed that hideous fate and found their end in torrents of an inferno.

Death cries would be silenced quickly, their bodies dusting and melting away in mere moments, their souls consumed by the strange device they had been created.. those were the lucky few.

The others? Gradually they would find him. A wisp of grey light within empty ilk.. it was as a moth to a flame, they came to join with him. Fractured souls, trying to reform into one complete soul.

And so it was, given time, scattering memories flooding his senses as the various alternates made their way to join with him, that he discovered something new.. he could, piece by piece.. begin to rebuild his broken body.  
But it would never be whole, he would never be whole. The gaps and missing pieces were filled in with the consuming ilk of the void.. it oozed from one eye socket, between bones, and glopped behind him with every step he took.. but at least he had a body.. even if it was not truly his anymore.

This day, like so many before, he looked in through a small crack within the timelines, hoping for once.. to see his own home world, to see his lost sons.. and as he searched, the memories came flooding back again.

I was fine, with the friends  
Who came into our lives now and then  
It was alright, cause I knew  
That nothing really mattered until you

 

The child, the accursed child who had arrived some years after the barrier had been erected. The child who had spelled the doom for not only himself, but for those he cared about. His friend and constant companion, the King as well as the ever trust worthy, warm heart and tender soul of the Queen.. and their precious son.. a shiny star, plucked form the heavens, and held within their arms within the Underground.. The Prince had held promise for the future.  
But it had all be for not. The day that child fell into their world, and tore it all apart.

I was fine when you fell  
And we joked, though you welcomed  
in a new hell.  
My morals, what to choose  
After all those years, I never thought  
I’d lose.

A human. The first of many who would fall, given time.. though this one would be the first and last for him to see before he would be lost and forgotten, a faded whisper in the pages of time.

The child was known as Chara, and was quickly taken in by the royal family, though he protested this decision.. they needed the soul of seven to break the barrier.. but never the less, the prince took to the child.. and soon enough, the two were inseparable.

He had to work in secret, less his plans to uncovered, and he tried for treason against the nobility. He would not have another opportunity like this.. who knew when another human might fall?

So he lured the child to his laboratory with promises of games and treats. The experiments went..well? No outward sign of his actions.. well save for a few cosmetic changes in the human. Their eyes shifted from soft, empty hazel.. to hate filled crimson.

Given time, he would uncover his mistakes, but by then it was too late. At the cost of his soul, he ventured on.. draining the child of their own soul, bit by bit.. and using it to try and recreate the very thing he had stolen.

But a faux soul can never last. One by one, the empty shells he had made to house the souls, withered away and perished, and with their passing, he witnessed the child growing distant to those they had once been so open and trusting with.

He had been upon his way, to inform the King of his mistakes, his trespasses.. and to accept the wrath which he so rightly deserved. He never saw the tiny shadow following him.. nor heard the faint steps as he made his way along the cat walk over the core.

Its over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t over?  
Its over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t over?  
I’m lost, and I’m gone  
And they loved you,  
It was all wrong.  
Its over, isn’t it?  
Where did I go wrong?

Stepping away form the small crack of a window in time, he sighed with regret. It had shown him nothing but the Temmie Village, he might have taken interest in how the little odd creatures would turn to look to his direction.. but their doll like eyes held no true substance.. they were empty creatures, housing more of his mistakes.. a race who had spawned from the broken shells, his little minions.. how useless they had turned out to be in the end.

His fist curled over his patchwork soul, the ache stitching through every fiber of his being, he had lost it all, in his avarice and greed.. a fate cocktail of a need for power and knowledge which had led to his downfall.. he thought he had been so smart, so wise.. so above the sins he had committed.. he had been wrong.

War and famine, determination  
Fusion, trapped, our damnation.  
Underground, magic exponential  
Experiments, equations, lost potential!  
Who am I now, the world forgot me?  
Fractured and scattered, a misplaced tragedy.  
What does it matter? It’s already done.  
Not even remembered, by my sons.

It had began with war. Would it end with it as well? Death and destruction leading to their capture, their hell upon earth.. for it truly had been. Cut off from the sun, the stars, the air, fresh water, and the magic the land fed into their very beings.. it had been hell.

And they had survived, but at a cost. Once beings of such great beauty, the Underground had changed not only their bodies, but their souls and minds as well. The greed which had settled in his soul, had taken others as well.. a few were hit with other vices.. sloth, a need for vengeance..a dependency upon something.. be it the love of another for their own existence, or the bottom of a bottle.. each fell in one way or another.. and the legend of an angel coming to save them, had been born.

Time had been ticking away, while he constructed his lasting monument to his so called genius, the Core, the thing which eventually claimed him.. without the energy it could provide.. the Underground would have fallen to famine and disease so much sooner.. but as it was, he knew how that time was ticking closer to the end.. Doom’s clock’s hands would soon meet, and monster kind would fall.

And there was nothing he could do about it. He was lost, forgotten, forsaken. Not even his sons held a glimmer of a memory of who he had been, where they had come from.. his beloved children.. his experiments, the only two which had truly come into their potential.. and now they squandered the gifts he gave them.

Papyrus, strong.. brave, was falling into his arrogance and desire for popularity, he was losing sight of the true goal. And then there was Sans, a small weapon wrapped up in a frail body.. others would have seen him as a failure, but he knew.. Gaster knew well enough what Sans could do.. if only he had been given more time. If only he had not made such mistakes..  
If only.

Its over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t over?  
Its over, isn’t it?  
Isn’t it?  
Isn’t over?  
Forsaken, my name is lost  
Power for the core, but at what a cost.  
But I love them all the same.  
Its over, isn’t it?  
Even my sons don’t remembers my name.

If only he could find a way back. Perhaps he could undo his mistakes.. make the world right again, answer the questions plaguing his sons.. be the monster he should have been. If only.

But 'if only’ could solve nothing. Now he could only watch, and drown in his remorse for his former pride. He truly had played the fool.


	8. Story time? Story time. How much is too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey it is not a songfic, but it is a bit disturbing.

Warnings: Suicidal thoughts. Angst. Depressed Reader

Tags: Reader insert. Non-gender specific Reader. Reader has a kid. Skelly neighbors.

 

How much is too much?

Sneaky. It was always sneaky when it arrived. A passing thought. ‘How much would be too much?’ And as the day progressed, the thought would linger, growing as the icy fingers of fear worked their way over your soul.

Gradually the thought would begin to become intriguing. “How much would be too much actually?” It would start.. innocently enough. Setting each bottle of medication out on your desk, looking up the side effects and warnings. Ugh, none of them out right said they could lead to what you were beginning to search for.. and all of the results of too much, were distasteful.

Who would want to leave such a mess behind anyway?

But it was always there. Some days were easier then others, that dark cloud rising from where it had settled over your vision, allowing you moments of clarity as you discussed your days and interests with others.

But then there were the days, when it was just a bit of low hanging fruit. Waiting for you to pluck it and see what would await you if you followed through. Once, once you actually wrote the letter. Tears streaming down your face, you looked over the letter more then once. It hurt. Knowing what you were leaving behind, but the pressure and the pain was just too much.

Thankfully, you had friends. The letter was destroyed and no one had to know. They sat with you, talked, and gradually.. life returned to normal. Situations changed, change always was difficult for you, and some of your past troubles became easier, but it was a double edged sword. While some troubles washed away, some grew ahead or older ones grew stronger.

Months passed without the old thoughts creeping up. You were able to swallow down each panic attack that came, and honestly could not say when the last time you actually wept over your own concerns. You had made new friends, and you took pride in being there for them.

But, you still felt hollow come the end of the day. You began to avoid sleep, avoid meals unless you could not stand it, avoid daily care. All you wanted, was to lose yourself in your new world. But you could not, you had constant responsibilities.

Though you had help, a lot of help tending to your child, it was not an easy task. The meager amount that came in each month, seemed to vanish as soon as it arrived, you could not provide the things your young one asked for, and it hurt.

It also hurt to know that this was your only option. If you were to ever follow through with your original plan.. where would it leave your child? In the care of someone who was a child in their own right, though your

ex was an adult in most measures, they had proven their selves just as much a child through selfish behaviors and bouts of anger.. no, you could not leave your small one to that person. But you knew that is what would happen. Your small one would be yanked out of a life they knew, and placed in the hands of others who did not care for them as you could.

It was suffocating.

Eventually, the pressure would grow, you were becoming irritable, speaking less, enjoying your pass times less. A walking shell which only knew a few scant moments of happiness. But, you were existing, and that is all that really mattered in the end.

And then it returned, that little voice questioning if you should just give up. Maybe..

A knock would come to your door.. oh of course, you had forgotten, your new neighbors and friends were suppose to stop by that morning. Rising from your chair, your fuzzy sock covered feet barely lifting from the carpeted floor with each step till finally you could place your hand upon that cold door knob and pulled it back, allowing a blast of winter air to invade your home. With the chill, came a loud voice from one of your excitable neighbors.. it still boggled your mind that creatures like this existed, but there they were.. just as an odd, motley crew as the day you met them.

The second to smallest, standing at just at chest high, was the cheerful and ever gleeful Blue(Berry), his shining star light eyes shimmering with joy as he greeted you with that skull shattering volume of his, and his surprisingly strong arms were about your waist at once, pulling you into a near crushing embrace. Another strong set of arms wrapped about you, lifting the pair of you up in an exuberant hug. Papyrus, a tall sweetheart who had won you over easily.

A few off handed puns were tossed from a certain pair of brothers standing just beyond your threshold. Sans, slightly taller then Blue, stocky, and easy going.. he seemed as if he should have been Honey’s brother, more so then Papyrus’. Honey.. ah he had caught your eye quickly. Laid back, a taste for sweet things, and pretty chill with your kid. You had taken a shine to him early on, but it was a passing infatuation which had melted down into a mutual friendship and understanding.

More often then not, you two had spent lazy hours watching tv when Blue and the kid were off playing. You had even switched some of your hygiene products from your favored strawberry scent, to a honey and vanilla one when you could locate them. He had yet to comment so you guessed it really didn’t matter, oh well.. he was a good friend, even if you had to shoo him outside to smoke and not foul up the air in your home.

Following, came the more troublesome of the group. Red, taller then Sans.. gruffer, and down right a pervert, he had shocked you with how well he had taken to when your kid had dive bombed him on the couch one day. After that, you had uncovered that beneath that mask of sneers, twisted jokes, and comments that made your skin crawl.. he actually had what you would call a nougat center.. heh, he still laughed at that one, the way you would sometimes compare others to candy.. Blue was all marshmallow fluff, Papyrus cotton candy, Sans reminded you of those chocolate turtles.. a little stubborn, a little nutty, and stuck like glue(caramel) when he had his mind set to something. Honey? Oh he had been a tricky one.. he reminded you of a sour patch kid, there was that initial sting when he threatened you concerning his brother, but once you got past that, you found the sweetness beneath.. though he could be resistant to affection. So what was Red? You had to come up with something new to explain him. A jawbreaker, with a creamy nougat center. Once you cracked through that shell, it was well worth it.

When he was sure no one was watching, he had been teaching your kid some rather interesting tricks and puzzles, and once you caught him reading them a story on the couch till the kiddo passed out.. you nearly lost your phone when you snapped a picture of the two. So all in all, his jokes and such only added charm to the fluff ball he was beneath all of that gruff. His brother however, was another story. If you had to compare him to anything, it would be a crab apple jam packed with razor blades. He just rubbed you the wrong way, always complaining about the state of your house, your clothing, your hair, and of course your posture. He also saw your disability as something you should 'JUST GET OVER IT, LAZY HUMAN!’ Yeah right, mental issues could just be skipped over.. you had a heated argument with him once, and it almost brought you to tears.. but in the end, it was just another soul damning experience.

Yep, the asshole shoulder checked you as he stormed through, demanding access to your kitchen. Once again, your cooking was not good enough for him. Rolling your eyes, you stepped aside and let Edge and his fellow mini copy follow, Black(Berry), he seemed a twin of both Blue and Edge.. and had all the worst qualities of each. Loud, demanding, rude as all hell, and had a very low opinion of not only you, but everyone else for that matter.. he did however seem to idolize his taller doppelganger.

The last to invade your home that day, was Russ, or Mutt as his 'Lord’ often called him… that still grated your nerves, when you could give a damn to feel anything. And today was not one of those days. As he silently passed, you slipped him one of those dog biscuits he seemed to enjoy and for that, you caught one of his rare smiles. Once all were greeted and everyone went to their favored activities while visiting.. Red checking in on your kid, before Blue could usher both of them outside to the back yard for more activity then Red really wanted any part of.

Edge was gradually destroying your kitchen while arguing over the meal as always, with Black. Papyrus? The sweetheart had excused himself to the bathroom, but you knew that ploy, he was cleaning.. though your house was, as you always told him, clean enough, he just couldn’t help himself and eventually you gave in and let him do as he pleased.

Sans and Honey had taken to your couch, flipping on the tv and scrolling through the options before settling on your video games.. a system which had been a birthday gift years ago, with a small collection of second hand, low value games you had found in pawn shops, used sections of gaming stores, clearances, and of course, gifts. Your collection had steadily grown, thanks to the boys knowing that gaming happened to be one of the things you enjoyed. You were pretty grateful for all of their hospitality, but in truth.. it only made you feel worse.

You just couldn’t measure up.

You had expected Russ to head straight to the back and enjoy his rare treat.. but your soul froze in your chest as you realized just what he was doing. He was standing before your computer, which you had foolishly left on, and had not closed out any windows. Tab after tab of damning evidence of what you had been planning. Making your way over to the desk, you ushered him away, and quickly shut the system down. You had hoped to just.. write out what you could do, and then stuff the paper away in your desk drawer as you had done so many times in the past. But something in his eye lights, when you pushed him away from your desk, told you.. this matter wasn’t going to be pushed under the rug.

But as usual. He said nothing.

You were winded by the time you got him outside, not that he gave you much of a struggle, he just leaned back against your efforts to push him.. you had growled and called him dead weight for it, which earned you a half hearted chuckle.. funny, you had never heard him laugh before.. it was kind of nice. Once you were sure he was not going to cause trouble, you left him at your back door, dog treat in hand, already lit and filling the air around him with an indescribable scent.. needless to say, they did not appeal to your senses.

You did not happen to catch however, how his eye lights followed you as you walked away.

-TBC-


	9. Reader insert, sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I typed up for a friend who was looking for a reader insert sick day story

Notes: This is a quick little reader insert story for a dear friend who is feeling under the weather. Hope you feel better!

Disclaimer, warnings, whatever: Reader insert, switching points of view, Reader is not feeling well and Papyrus gets an icky surprise.. Also, Sans does not keep a human companion very well. Also, WIP, can’t finish typing this up right now!

“NYEHEHE! HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BROUGHT YOU, YOUR GOOD MORNING SPAGHETTI! I AM CERTAIN THAT… HUMAN? HUMAN? OH DEAR..”

What was a skeleton to do? Keeping a human had proven to be a lot more work then he expected at first, however as time passed by, Papyrus and even Sans had grown rather fond of the tiny creature.

She had struck Papyrus’ interest early on, with her tenacity, temper, and eagerness to help others while putting herself at risk. If she had been a monster, he would have insisted that she join his training to be a royal guard! Sadly.. she could not, after all, the guard was in place to make sure humans did not cause harm to others.. but this one, this teeny tiny human couldn’t be much of a threat.

Sans? Sans had not been so easy to convince. He was constantly following the human for awhile, giving that odd, uneasy smile which usually just looked like his normal one, but Papyrus could not place a finger upon it, something had been off.

However eventually, the human had won his dear brother over, and the human was allowed to move from their drafty shed, to join the brothers within the much warmer house. She still did not have a room of her own, but Sans had been willing, perhaps a little too much, to share his space with her.

Papyrus was still unsure about the arrangement. Sans’ room was so.. filthy! There was no way it could be healthy for the human, and today he was finally able to prove his point.

His human was sick!

—-

You were pretty certain your energetic room mate was trying to tell you something, but sleep was just too inviting and your little pile of some of Sans’ old clothes which made up your bed, were just too comfortable to leave. It wasn’t till a large set of mitten covered hands grasped your shoulders and shook you, that you realized something was off.

“Eh..? Pappy?” The world was not a fun place once your dreams had been swept away. The first clue that something was off, was the pounding headache which sent spots before your vision.. the next was the odd croak which had been your voice when you tried to speak.. dear stars your throat hurt!

Papyrus was ranting about.. something.. and you were certain someone had turned up the heat, ugh.. too warm. Kicking off the over sized coat which had served as your blanket, you quickly pulled it back over you swiftly. Too cold!

Oh dear.. that clued you in to what exactly was doing on. Your distressed groan irritation was taken as one of pain, and before you knew it, a pair of very strong yet skeletal arms had plucked you up out of your nest of dirty laundry.

“NEVER FEAR, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SEE TO YOUR SPEEDY RECOVERY!”

Loud. Why loud? Why so loud? Oh .. too loud, too much movement.. you tried to mutter your warnings, through the haze and fog clouding your senses but it happened

before you could warn him..

—-

Sans had just stepped into his room when a very foul, sulfury scent caught his nasal cavity.. it was not hard to figure out what had just taken place. Your pure misery was written over your features as you whined, babbled, and wept an apology.. Papyrus? He stood there, bewildered and for once, not certain what to do.

While the contents of your stomach still leaked down his beloved battle-body and to the floor.

Cue Papyrus freak out in 3

2

1…

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!”

This was going to be a long day!

Notes: I will try to continue this when I get home from game night! Hope you feel better soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I did not finish it after game night! I suck..


	10. How much is too much, continued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note the warnings: Suicidal thoughts. Angst. Depressed Reader. Suicide attempt.

How much is too much, continued.

Warnings: Suicidal thoughts. Angst. Depressed Reader. Suicide attempt.

Tags: Reader insert. Non-gender specific Reader. Reader has a kid. Skelly neighbors.

 

Russ’ POV

Something was off with our human today. I took note of it the moment the door opened. It took them longer then usual to answer the door, which had my Lord nearly in a tantrum, thankfully Blue had distracted him for the time being, which was fine with me.

One less tantrum for the day always made things easier. Once they appeared at their doorway and ushered us all in, I caught the scent.. desperation. It is a little talent I keep concealed from pretty much everyone, including my Lord.. I have a unique talent for sensing heightened emotional, physical, and mental states of being.

Usually it is nothing to really concern myself with, often Blue is over powering with the surgery sweetness of his hyperactivity, Honey carries an ever present aroma of mixed concerns.. it is difficult to pinpoint what you would call it, he smells kinda like his brother in some aspects, sugary.. then there is a fruity scent, closer to a banana.. I suspect that is his humor, and then a sour after thought, which I have discerned to be self loathing..

Sans, Red, the human, and I am certain I as well, all carry a trace of this scent.. it really ruins the air. My Lord and Edge carry a spicy scent, arrogance for certain, as well as self doubt which comes in waves, it is so bitter I can taste it at the worst of times, but the scent I favor the most.. is adoration, fresh cut flowers, freshly mowed grass, sharp pine.. it comes in an array of different scents but I can always narrow it down to what it means.

The human usually carries the bouquet of flowers aroma about them, when they spend time with Honey.. I suspect it is the infatuation they have for him, a pity that he doesn’t reciprocate the feelings.. it disturbs me to find our human so distressed.

But as I was saying, I caught the scent the moment the door was opened. It was sour, bitter, and strong.. rotten eggs, that is what it reminded me of. I had only encountered this a few times. A longing for self destruction. My senses were on high alert once the foul odor registered, but I had to keep my cool and not raise alert just yet.. perhaps I was misreading things. I was grateful for the treat they passed me, my Lord is rather.. adamant about me dropping this habit, but it helps drown out what I would rather not know.

Though today I had a task at hand. My first damning bit of evidence came at what I had discovered at their computer desk.. ah, foolish to leave your plans like this out in the open unless you want someone to know.. did you want someone to know? Before I could delve deeper however, I had been discovered snooping and pushed along, away from the computer. Going as slack as I could without having my feet go out from under me, I leaned back into those soft little hands which were trying so hard to shove me outside. I know what you are up to, little one.. distractions.

I had to admit though, your quip about being dead weight, that was amusing, and it pretty much was what I was shooting for.. good, you were cracking a pun, if I could keep that up, get you to talk more, to laugh… it would confirm that things were not so bad. However, once you had shooed me outside, and I had partook of my little treat.. heh, what can I say? I’m a sucker for these things.. all I could do for now, was watch. I enjoyed my smoke for a bit longer, snuffed the treat out and pocketed for now.. sure it wouldn’t be as good a second round, but my.. our human is more important.

Following silently, hands in my pockets, shoulders slumped, and that mask of disinterest was enough to keep attention off of myself as I stalked the human through their own home.. they checked in on each of the ‘cousins’ heh, still haven’t figured that one out have you? Their kid was fine, well entertained and safe with Blue and Red, no worries there.

Sans and Honey were where they had been left earlier, enjoying video games.. I think this one was called Mario Cart? Eh.. not my style, maybe if they select a fighting game later, I might join in.. ah ha yep, you located Papyrus, a light scolding which I knew you really didn’t have your heart in.. he can pull a kicked puppy look better then I can, of course you relented and allowed him to go back to cleaning that spare room upstairs, the one intended for a guest room but now played the role of storage room/extended play room/junk room.

After that.. you did something interesting, human.. you went to your own room. Normally you would stick around, yell at Edge and my Lord for making a mess of your home, play some games with the two couch potatoes and share some off handed flirting with Honey, or you would join in on what ever puzzle adventure the excited trio outside had cooked up.. but today? Today you were hiding away in your room.. and the scent was strongest here.

I stayed out of sight for a time, watching you.. crying, I will never understand how you humans manage it so easily, I suppose it is.. what do you call it.. wearing your heart on your sleeve? Whatever it was, you humans had a skill for it. Most of us, monsters I mean, can portray a few varied emotions without much trouble, but if you break through the walls we have built..they you truly know us, and few really let you get that deep, well at least where I come from anyway. Don’t get me wrong, I have witnessed monsters crying before, Blue does it pretty regularly, but it is not the same.

His tears are saccharine to the tears you shed. What should I do? Let you get it all out? Try to help you somehow? I linger just out of your view and keep watch over you while you let your emotions run free.. once the sniffling has begun, and you deal with all that mucus which follows a crying spell.. seriously, you humans are too.. wet. You excrete moisture in all sorts of ways, many of which are just disgusting..some, rather pleasing… but that is not what I am here for, I need to keep an eye on you.. something about your behavior is off, and it is scaring me.. wait..

What are you doing?

“NO!”

——

It was sudden, thunderous.. and soul chilling. A sound which nearly froze the souls of those who heard it and was soon followed by a rush of feet to the source of the sound.. Red had left Blue to keep your kid safe outside, not certain what had just happened, but whatever it was, could not be good.. was it another monster hate group attack? They had been on the rise.. he knew they had taken a risk visiting you all at once but Sans insisted safety in numbers..

What he found however, was something he had never expected to see.. and hoped to never see again. Mutt had you in his rooms, kneeling by your bedside with your prone body in his arms.. the faint green glow which rose from his palm and settled over your fresh wound.. well it was evident enough what had happened. Crimson smeared your pillows and bedding, even speckling the wall.. you were ungodly pale, but as he checked, Red breathed a sigh of relief to find that your health had not dropped below one, you were hanging on.. thanks mostly to the Mutt’s intervention.. but how had this happened?! You had seemed fine earlier, even encouraging him to go.. spend time with.. oh..

Oh.. fuck..

What would take place would be an eruption of chaos, Edge and Black roaring to know why 'their human’ was injured. Sans and Red both worked together to get the two stubborn mules for skeletons out of your room while Honey kept Papyrus from seeing what had taken place.. it was best for now if Mutt dealt with you, Black had assured everyone that Mutt could heal anyone well enough, especially a foolish human.

Though of course he threw in as many snide comments about the mess you had made, and if you planned to dust yourself, to do it right and not waste his Mutt’s time and energy.. but anyone could easily tell he was smothering his concern with venom.

Edge remained silent on the matter, he had witnessed something like this too many times.. before he was ejected from your room, he confiscated the device you had attempted to end your own existence well, and then made it his personal task to remove anything potentially harmful from your residence.. you could collect your goods once you were in a proper state of mind. Honey? Well once he had Papyrus outside, informing him that your kid was going to have a sleep over with him and Blue.. well he bounded off in a hurry to tell the pair.. that was one less concern for now.. but he couldn’t help the deep seeded guilt which ate away at him..

how had he not seen the signs?

Sans returned a bit later on, after ensuring the kiddo was all set up at their shared home, Blue was instructed to make something simple for dinner.. though he had protested, Sans had been pretty insistent and Blue relented.. frozen chicken nuggets and fries it was, which would do just fine, as long as Blue didn’t add anything funny to the meal. Blipping back over to your home, that is what you had called his shortcuts one time..blips, he stood near a silent Mutt who had finally gotten you stabilized.. some color was returning to your skin, your stats were holding steady finally.. he could breath a sigh of relief.

Thankfully one of them had the good sense to keep an eye on you.. This day could have ended far worse then it already was. Now the only thing was to wait, and have you answer some very important questions when you would wake up.

Notes: Bleh. This did not turn out how I wanted it too, feels rushed and bleh, but I am making myself write so I can get back into the swing of it.. man how many times have I said that before? Anyway, sorry for the feels, but sometimes you just gotta write what comes to mind. We’ll see how things develop as/if the story continues.


	11. Storytime! WIP, part of the Fear and Bolder Series. Your True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy inspired by a song, and built off an OC storyline I am not done with   
> Guess who doesn't have their shit together? MEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Your True Colors

An Undertale/Underfell fanfiction.  
Inspired by the song True Colors  
Part of the Fear and Bolder series.

Through the froth and ale stained glass bottom of the tankard, tired eyes surveyed the scene as it played out before him, as so many times before. The diminutive skeleton dipped a furry fist which would have made impact with his splintered skull, had he not the agility gained through several of these blasted bar fights. Normally his gruff companion could joke, intimate, or even on a rare occasion, sweet talk his way out of most problems which arose due to his sharp tongue, but tonight was not one of those nights.

Huddling further into his heavy coat, the hood pulled up to conceal his features as he let the fight commence without interference.. the last time he had attempted to assist the grumpy monster, he had nearly lost his head, it was best to wait it out until Sans would call for him.. and he eventually would. It was simply just a matter of time, poor guy had some moves but no true stamina for long brawls. Soon enough the name spilled from the skeleton’s teeth.. summoning silence among the once bustling tavern.

Throwing back the hood, Fear slipped from the worn and tattered bar stool.. this place had nothing on Grillby’s joint, but they were on a bit of a temporary ban from their favorite haunt. Lights kept aglow not with oil or electricity, glimmered against the tag which he wore about his neck.. it was his birthright, and how he could contest any claim against his name, was well as the only reason he was permitted to live within the underground.

One heavy footfall after the other, a sea of monsters parted for the infamous human who had grown within the ice capped forests of Snowdin.. once considered a rumor, now confirmed before their eyes.

He need breath a word, silence sufficed for now. As the path was cut for him, a hand hoisting his begrudging friend in the air, released him, allowing Sans to drop with thump to the floor. Dusting himself off, a glint of gold as he flashed his smug smile, he hooked his thumb back, motioning towards the door.

“Whatcha say kid? How about we blow this joint and find somewhere a bit more lively?” Wheezing laughter followed as the skeleton turned without confirmation from his companion. Fear, as he was known, gave a small nod and followed three steps behind. A distinct sound of fluid trickling to the floor would catch the attention of a weasley mouse monster, who squeaked a fearful “Fuck! Run!” The source of the sound? A thin stream of oil which had been produced from the neck of a vial which now peaked out from the human’s cloak as he departed.

The oil was viscus and heavy as it fell upon the wooden floor boards, but once it touched the filthy flooring, it traced through the cracks and lines, filling the empty spaces far beyond what it should have been capable of doing. Those foolish enough not to have taken the mouses warning, would find that the oil seeped through the wood they stood upon, and crept along the soles of their shoes as if it were a living thing.

He cast one weary glance back to the tavern, it truly had been a waste of an evening, the ale had been stale and watery, the music was poor and tasteless, and to top it off, now he had to dispose of this foul lot, thoroughly soiling his his mood further.

The glass item fell from his limp glass as he stood upon the threshold of the doorway, the shattering would soon be forgotten as his hand rose, palm outstretched, worn ebony leather now creased and faded with age, pulled taunt upon his palm as he summoned and called upon the magic of one of the few lamps within the tavern.. swirls of green, orange, and blue drew from the light as it flickered out, its fuel now withdrawn.

“Blaze.”

What would follow then, was a of cacophony of noise. Wood splintering upon itself, cries of anguish, curses, and the roar of flames. Turning away at last, he placed a hand upon his friend’s shoulder.. he was so very tired of all of this. What was the point in all of this useless waste of his talent? “Home.” The skeleton grumped something vulgar in acknowledgement, they would find no more entertainment that evening, it was best to get home and deal with Papyrus’ ranting and half baked, half burnt dinner.

Teleportation has its own magical signature, and it leaves traces for those who know how to follow, and warnings for those who can sense them. The air sparked, tingled and carried an odd scent, difficult for one to place.. it was unique, unlike much of anything Fear had known before he had begun traveling with the skeleton.

The darkness which surrounded them, enveloped them, devoured them.. it carried its own icy chill, one crueler, colder then that of the snow blanketed forest he called home. The void, as Sans had informed him, was a place to be forgotten, and to be forgotten within. For a few moments, a split second in time, one could pass seemingly without trace, and arrive elsewhere.. or one could wander away from the call back to reality, and become lost within the haunting whispers.. insidious things which beckoned the human each time he breached the void.

It was untrue to claim he did not wonder, did not wish to heed the call.. for it had crossed his mind more then once, and why would it not? Outcast from humanity and monster kind, with only a bittersweet companionship built out of mutual apathy which he held with his skeleton companion. Breaking through, to the other side, stepped out upon the crunch of snow.. it always stole his breath away, no matter how many times he experienced it.

“You coming, kid? House is still standing, so dinner shouldn’t be half bad tonight.” That toothy grin could not bite back the worry which had begun to creep within his fractured soul.. the kid, well, the kid just wasn’t right, and he was ok with that, but as of late, the kid just seemed so.. done. “Not tonight. Tired.”

Sans knew better then to try and argue with Fear when he was like this, parting ways with only a gruff good night, the pair separated.. Sans for his home, nestled within the relative safety of Snowdin, and Fear for wherever it was he laid claim within those forsaken woods.. no matter how he searched, Sans had yet to uncover the kids hide away.

The wind was bitter cold, as it always was within this cursed section of the underground. A never ending winter, flurry of snow to hide one’s tracks as he made way through the dense wood, and as so many nights before, he walked with a head filled to the brim with conflicting, foreboding thoughts, as well as a keen eye for traps or attacks. The latter came fewer and fewer as he trudged further into the forest, leaving the dwindling light of the village behind him.

Perhaps by morning, he lied to himself once again, he would feel a bit better.

TBC.


	12. How much is too much, Chapter three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually received some good feed back on this sort of drabble o_O thank you! This follow up, has a bit of rambling I fear, but it is from the inner dialogue of a few skeletons after your failed attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Depressed reader, post suicide attempt, all the feels? Possessive Edge and Black. I think their methods to help you maybe flawed. A few POVs here, the story will continue it's flow soon.. I think I may have rambled a bit.

Edge's POV

..Human.. You and I may not have always gotten along, more then once you compared my stubborn ways to that of your estranged brother, but you always came around.. or I eventually, and mind you, very begrudgingly, relented on whatever trifle matter it had been to cause discourse between us. That happens to be one of the reasons I have always enjoyed your company. You stick to your guns, unless the matter is too trivial, then you back down.. but you always have that small spark, something you carry, to make light of a tense situation.

And yet, you had begun to lose even that. Within the past several weeks, I have watched that spark dim, flicker.. and today, it nearly went out. What were you thinking? For Asgore sake! You have a child! Did you even think about your kid?! Did you have a plan for her? I suspect you didn't.. pft.. humans, you always think with your emotions, not your good sense. Well, it is clear enough now that you are in no shape or form to take control of your own life.

I will leave you in the Mutt's hands for now, but very soon, the two of us will have a very important conversation. What would push you this far, that you would just give up? I will admit, I am enraged with your actions, your thoughtlessness. You could have.. you could have come to me. Yes I know, even I, the Terrible Papyrus..err.. Edge as you know me, can be too foreboding to approach, but I thought I had made it clear to you, that you were under my surveillance now.

Heaven's sake, human! I even called you friend once, can you not take a hint? You are part of us now, I see the way Red's gaze follows you. I know what he has been planning, why do you think he buddies up to you so much when you get shot down by Stretch? The weed bag doesn't know a good thing when he sees it, but even my pathetic brother can see that you are a treasure. Maybe it is the fact that you are a mother, maybe that is what appeals to him. I know that Red has been longing for a chance to raise a baby bones, heh.. yes I know, I can see it well enough, he thinks he screwed up with me, and wants a second change to make it right. Fool, just like you, he carries too much on his shoulders.. perhaps more then one conversation is in order.

It was difficult, prying the Mutt away from your bedside once you were settled, your breath evening out to a steady rhythm, and the pulse of your heart matching that of your heavy soul. Stars, you scared us all. Sans? He has taken to making sure everything runs smoothly for your child and Blue back at our home, but it is easy to see the stress and strain this has put on him as well, I am certain more then one of us will be having nightmares tonight and for many nights to come.. though not all of these shall be your doing.

The 'innocent' ones, have been kept at bay for now. Papyrus, having a bit more control then Blue, has been given a sort of debriefing on the situation, much of which was concealed, he only needed to know that you were unwell but would be recovering soon. Had he known the truth, you would have broken his heart this day. Though I care little for most of those around me, to see one who mirrors what my life might have been, had our world been a bit different.. I feel a need to protect him.

But gods, the questions he had. What was that sound? Why was everyone freaking out? Why could he smell blood in the air? Oh yes, he caught on quickly, but as with most things, I am pretty sure he pushed it down, and believed the lies we fed him. An accident, you were for one reason or another, cleaning your gun.. he inquired as to why you even had one, thankfully Black was quick on the spot to fill in that gap.. you are a woman with a child, living alone in a city with a steadily rising crime rate.. though Papyrus did not like that fact at all, and insisted that I hand over the weapon.. which I did not, thank you very much, he finally gave him when Sans promised him a movie night with your child and Blue.

If only the others were so easy to talk down. Black is in a pure rage, we all know he deems you as part of his property.. and has made more then one claim that when the time comes, he will be taking you and the child back home with him.. like hell he will. But then again, I suppose we all have harbored a little fantasy of keeping our favorite human safe and by our side. Yes yes, you know we all care for Frisk, but that child has shown little need of us, and after all.. this version of the fallen child, is not our own.

They are too soft, too kind.. though I highly suspect there is something behind those dark eyes, every now and then I catch a small glimpse of something. It is almost as if they are making a promise, one that they plan to make good upon, and it fills me with unease. We have all seen how Sans reacts around the child, his smile is strained, his eye lights void of affection that one would expect to reside for the human who had saved our kind.

He knows something, something that I suspect the Weed bag, my own brother, and Slim might know. I despise these secrets, but now is not the time to try and uncover just what has been going on behind our backs. We have bigger fish to fry at this time. What are we going to do with you, human? Well I know one thing for certain.. you shall not be permitted to wander about on your own again, it is clear.. just as it was with Red so many years ago, you need a strong hand to take the reins. Let someone else worry about the world.. it worked for him, I am certain it shall work for you.. now let's see.. 

Black's POV

HOW DARE YOU! No one harms anything of mine! No one! And yet you, YOU did! You hurt your own self! Do you not understand how valuable you are?! You accepted us right away! You kind, forgiving, you carry so much emotion.. I am certain your soul is a prismatic display, vivid and beautiful.. AND YOU NEARLY DESTROYED IT! Thankfully, my worthless mongrel actually proved himself useful for once! Do you.. do you even know what it would have been like with you gone?!

I don't want to think about it.

How could you? How could you go, and try to leave me behind? No.. I am not crying! Shut up! Stupid human, laying there.. all hurt and silent, when you wake up, I am going to inform you just where you stand in this matter! You are no longer allowed to own something so insanely unnecessary as that human weapon, you will have to rely upon myself and Mutt, just as you should have from the start! 

..I need you, human. You are comforting, soft, and warm. I have seen you soothe the Mutt when he is one of his excessively foul moods. He perks up around you and I.. well, I am not quite as angry, when you are around. What were you thinking anyway? That no one cared? That we wouldn't notice you were gone when it was all said and done? Human.. you hold everything together, you are a glue keeping this house of cards from falling down around us.

Maybe it is due time one of us showed you how important you are.. Perhaps training is in order, I had been reserving that for when we might return home, but it is clear you need us, you need me to step in and hold your leash. Don't worry human, you are not mutt.. you are our kitten, and we will do anything to keep you safe. Even from yourself.

Stretch's POV

Honey.. Now why did you have to go and do that? What pushed you this far? Was.. was it me? Sure, I can see the way you look at me, and I want to help.. want to see you smile, but I just can not cross that line. You are too fragile, and your life span is too short lived to tie yourself down to a creature like me. And after all, you could do so much better. What do you see in these old bag of bones anyway? Though.. I do enjoy the extra attention, but stars Honey.. you have no idea how terrifying it was, to see you like that. I have watched a human body give up life before.. the blood runs dry, the color drains.. and that last breath leaves, of course it was on a much smaller scale.. I couldn't bear the thought of watching you go.. and today that nearly happened.

I wanted to be by your side, take hold of your hand.. crack a few puns, see you smile. But you won't be up for my jokes anytime soon.. I did briefly get a chance to touch you however.. just a slight brush of my phalanges along your brow, you were so cold.. too cold. I wanted to stay, but I could feel the anger rolling from Slim, best I left the room for awhile. I will keep vigil down stairs tonight. 

These games we have played, and no.. I do not mean these dated video games, but the ones where you have tried to capture my attention and I have let you down as easily as I can.. they end tonight. If I hadn't been such a coward.. if I could have just skeletoned up.. heh.. you would have liked that one.. but if I could have just put my fears behind me, and let you in.. no matter how short the time we might share would be.. would today have turned out any different? I would like to think so.. I want to take this burden, to know that your heavy soul is my doing, something I can fix.. but I suppose that is just being selfish, I know that you wouldn't try something so crazy over me.

What ever is holding you down, Honey.. we'll fix it.. when you wake up, we are going to talk.. I can't let this happen again, I want to see you smile, to hear you laugh.. and if it means letting my soul take on another crack when you are gone, fine by me. Holding back has hurt the both of us anyway.. I care about you, Honey.. I have just been too much of a coward to face the facts.

No more games. 

No more lies. Well.. at least not when it comes to your heart and soul. We'll face those demons of yours, just.. let me try to fix this. Hang in there Honey, stay determined for me, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry if this was a little bit all over the place. I hope to have a chance to sit down and write again soon, but things have been a bit.. distracting at best. Thank you for following this story, even if it is mostly just self indulgence.


	13. Their Little Doll Continued  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *copied directly from the blog*  
> Notes: I don’t really feel like calling this a chapter, it does not fit the normal requirements I would set for one of my stories.. I am calling this more of a drabble anyway, something to break the stagnate state my mind has been in so I can actually get started on some projects which have been waiting.
> 
> Tags: NSFW, No one under 18 to read this.. I will block people here, don’t test me. Maybe Dub-con? I don’t really think it is.. Trust issues. Multi partner play. Doll Play..uh..not sure what else to add here.. enjoy?

Furious, that would be a fine way to describe his current mood. Throughout the game, they had not only skipped him, but shifted Black around to be on one knee or another, he stayed about a round or two before being handed off to another one of his so called friends.

Eventually however, he ended up in his Mutt’s hold.. good, the filthy cur would at least relent to this ridiculous game and allow Black to finally drop character and get out of the frills and ribbons.

His ire melted a bit to be back in familiar arms, he trusted his pet beyond anyone else, and why shouldn’t he? His mutt was well trained and broken down, the pup would do anything he asked, and preform the task with a smile.. sometimes lecherous, but a smile none the less. So it would indeed come as a surprise when he was shushed when he tried to give his pet an order. Black’s eye lights flickered out when he took in the all too cocky grin of his formerly well trained pet and the arm about his frame pulled him further to be not so comfortably nestled on his brother’s lap.

Panic was seeping in, he had not lost control of his brother in ages, he had spent so much time training him! Squirming and shifting with discomfort, he froze when that silky baritone , noted with lingering traces of smoke settled near where one’s ear might be, the voice he knew well enough.. not the timid facade that Mutt would put on for him, but that tone which had guided him through his childhood and well into his teens before sub coming to his brother’s wishes.. this voice was.. commanding in its unspoken authority.

“Be still, my little doll.. I will never allow anyone to hurt you, now behave, I think I would like to play with my new toy..”

His soul raced against his rib cage, those words promised a dance they had left behind so long ago. Back before Black took command, back before he had joined the royal guard.. back before he had a need to constantly be in control. A small part of him, a part which was growing quieter by the second, demanded he put a stop to this nonsense now.. but there was an old ache resurfacing… maybe for one night, for one evening.. he could relent. It would be so easy, just let Mu..Papyrus take control again.

His breath hitched and wavered for a bit but his answer came in the form of a curt nod. He would allow this, he would never admit it and for days to come would deny that he even agreed to it.. but he knew the truth, he craved this rare treat, let someone else carry the burden of always having to be steady and strong, allow himself to simply relax and accept what might come his way.

The room had gone as silent as the grave with Black’s simply reply, Sans had nearly dropped the bottle of ketchup he had been holding, Papyrus froze in mid dash to go fetch the first aid kit for the thrashing that was expecting to come from the small enraged, twisted version of his brother, Stretch had lost his lollipop somewhere along the way, and Blue was nearly vibrating with excitement where he sat.. This would be a night to remember.

Mutt, or Slim as some would call him outside of his lord’s reach? His reaction was a great deal more subtle. His smirk soften at the edges, his eye lights grew a shade or two warmer, and his hold relaxed upon his precious bundle. ‘Don’t worry, Milord.. I promise you, by the time we leave for our own home, you will have discovered that you can put more faith in me.. allow me to help you.’ The inner monologue was an unspoken vow, he could only hope that Black would see this through, Slim required his trust for what was to take place.. he needed to break down walls he should have never permitted to be built.

“Keep your body summoned, my sweet.. This pretty little dress needs to be filled out properly.” Oh how he wanted to just melt into that voice above him, but his ire smoldered as well.. Black never kept his slightly pudgy body summoned for long, it was shameful! No matter how long he trained, or how hard he worked, his magic just would not form the sculpted frame he thought..no.. knew he deserved. True, over the past few years he had lost a good deal of bulk to his form, the magic now appeared sculpted when it slithered over his bones to form a barrier of squishy, soft violet encasing his bones.. but always, always there was that extra roll of magic about his middle.. and he hated it! Almost as much as he hated the roundness to his backside, and heft of his thighs.. it just wasn’t becoming of a guard to appear so soft.

But he had been given an order and silently he obeyed. The stockings took proper shape once more, he had previously allowed his magic to wane and dismiss, so it was no great surprise when the stockings had to be readjusted to fit properly into place once more. His gaze followed every movement those strong hands made as they crept from about his middle, slide down over his lap and gradually inched the frills of the dress up. His breath caught once more but he dared not make a sound nor move in the slightest..he knew his role for this 'game’ , he was a doll after all.. they had reminded him enough throughout the evening.

“Wowie..” The first voice to break the silence was the still stuck in mid dash Papyrus, his gazed fixed upon the scene before him.. he had never seen Black appear so.. delicate as he did now. The faint hue of a blush dusting over his cheek bones, the half lidded eyes cast down, watching Slim’s hands with anticipation, and the promise of more to come as the layers of white and cream crept further up along his exposed legs. Papyrus eased back down beside Sans, he took note of the beads of sweat collecting upon his brother’s brow, and how Sans couldn’t keep still for fidgeting.. He would have to make note to properly thank Blue later for the suggestion.. though he had never expected Slim to play along with the idea nor for Black to accept their game once it got started. This truly was a night to behold and remember.

Black couldn’t help but shiver as the lace graced along his thighs, did the dress really need to be hiked so high up? He was fairly certain the others were getting more then their fair share of the embarrassing garments they had insisted that he wear beneath the silly ensemble. Any protest was lost however once Slim fitted the stockings properly in place, his phalanges lingered longer then necessary at each tie and ghosted briefly along his thighs, Black couldn’t help but squirm.. how far was Slim planning to take this?

His answer came as he nearly jolted off Slim’s lap but a strong arm pinned along his ribs, jerked his spin up against his brother’s chest. There was no way he could contain the heavy breaths that escaped him now, a mix of panic and unsure excitement. “Shh.. it will all be fine, my sweet doll.. just relax.. Like I said, I want to play with my new toy..” Those bony fingers had walked along his lavender pseudo skin and settled along the patch of moist fabric covering a certain portion of his anatomy which he blamed his stupid body for forming.. He had no desire to have his magic take shape in such a way, but he could never deny the soul melting sensations his wonderfully demented brother could draw from him.

A slow, single finger trace along heated folds, tracing a slit formed of excited nerves and shielding away a jewel of such sensitive pleasure that Black had always thought it one of his more embarrassing weaknesses, to the point he rarely formed anything other then masculine prowess. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it, he had to maintain some sense of pride here! But he could not hold that breath for long.. Slim had hooked his fingers along the delicate material blocking the other brother’s view and exposed Black for hungry, lecherous eye lights to feast upon.

“It’s he just precious..?” Oh Black could murder his brother for that tone! He had to sink his fingers had against Slim’s legs to keep himself still. The breath he had been holding had escaped in a half sob of a groan when two fingers parted his folds, allowing the others to really get a fine look at what he had to offer. “So wet, so ready.. Why my little doll, one would think you were enjoying this.. What do you say, Blue? Do you think our filthy little toy is ready for more play?”

“Oh wow.. Black.. so pretty, why have you not allowed us to play like this sooner?” A set of gloved hands settled upon his knees, pushing them further apart, earning a muffled 'Mhyeeh!’ of a whine from Black as he bit his own tongue to keep as silent as possible. What the hell was Blue doing?! Out of all of them, Blue was the one he trusted not to behave in such a way. Blue hated anything lewd and often reprimanded Black for the things he would boast about , especially anything involving what he called, bedroom activities.. and yet, Black knew that look too well, there was no innocence upon Blue’s face that evening.

“Slim.. Mind if I sample a taste? I know he is your toy.. but.. he really looks so sweet and inviting, please?” A hearty chuckle rose up from behind Black, and he silently cursed his mongrel of a brother for this. “Of course Blue, for tonight.. he is our toy, each and everyone of us will have a chance to play.. Go ahead, have fun, my friend.” Oh Black was going to murd..OH MY STARS!

When cognitive thought would be something he could grasp again, he would sincerely question just where Blue learn such things! He had not taken notice of the tearing of fabric as his panties were torn aside and discarded. His attention had snapped at once to the skull buried between his thighs, the nasal ridge brushing against his shamefully swollen clit, and the way Blue’s teeth and tongue made short work of any resolve he had left to deny what his body was craving.

Black’s skull fell back against Slim’s shoulder as he was feasted on from below, his mouth allowed to fall open in soft, breathless gasps, heat was making its way over his ivory features, dusting just below his eye sockets with pale lavender.. and those eyes, the tiny pin pricks of light shifted to twin beating hearts as he turned his foggy vision to his brother.

Slim could not be more proud of his brother, only mirrored in such by the pride he felt the day Black became a member of the guard.. he had struggled for so long to keep his brother happy, healthy, safe.. and knew all too well when the strain began to grow on his delicate sibling. Oh he would never admit to Black that he considered him anything more then strong and fearsome, but Slim knew that beneath all that bravado and ego, lay the same scared, timid monster he had raised upon his own. He knew that it was only a matter of time till Black would break beneath all the worries he now carried.. this is why he had agreed to all of this, and why he felt the pride he did now.. Black was allowing Slim the trust he had feared might have been lost as the years had crept by.

“You are so beautiful, my doll..” His hand cupped against one of the sharp cheekbones and his phalanges traced the scars left by intense training and fighting.. his little lord was indeed a beautiful sight, flushed with pleasure.. straining to contain his heavenly voice and losing hold as airy moans rose from the small form. Yes, his doll was perfect, and would be all the more beautiful as the night crept on.. he would see to this personally.

TBC


	14. Requested Prompt #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a lot of these I forgot to upload here, sorry if anything gets double posted!  
> #14 SF Papyrus and Swap Sans  
> “Please.. Stay..”
> 
> Note: Fontcest, no smut but implied? , torture, murder, death, manipulation, depression, drastic character change. If I forget something that should be tagged here, please let me know. This was not an easy story to write and I fear it is not an easy one to read.. I am so sorry. This is not a happy story.
> 
> #14  
> “Please… Stay…”

#14  
“Please… Stay…”

“Papy..?”  
‘That voice, a bitter sweet balm for my soul. My dearest Blue, my precious Blue.. I hope that you can forgive me for what I am doing, for what I must do. You were so gentle, so sweet.. so imperfect. But we can fix that. We can make you better, stronger.. we can make you like him. The days had droned by, one agonizing empty day followed the other as I sat and awaited my lord. I knew that he would not return.. the violet, tattered scarf in my hand was a constant reminder.

I had failed him.

But I waited. Isn’t that what a loyal dog is suppose to do? I’m a good boy.. I have always been a good boy.. my lord would often tell me how good I was, how good I could be.. if only I had not slacked off yet again. But we can make it right, yes my Blue. We will make it right. Oh shush my love.. do not cry, you need not worry for your brother.. I am certain that he can entertain my lord very well on the other side.

But here, we stay. You and I will remain. I can mold you to perfection. For now you are a sweet mockery of my lord, but in time no one will be able to tell the difference. They will see you, strong, confident, cruel, and perfect.. so perfect. But to do so, we must remedy that sweetness. How I adore your tender moments, when you arrived at my home.. you took notice of my ragged appearance, yes my love.. I have not slept for sometime now. You commented on the state of the house, yes my love.. it is a bit messy.. I suppose I have let my refuse collect.. I miss my lord, you must understand.. I hope that you will turn that sweetness sour, and use this worthless mutt once we have fixed the little problems that remain.

Oh but so tender you were. You offered concern for my well being. You insisted on cooking, but I had prepared a meal for us. It was simple fare, my lord would have despised it. Cold pasta from a can was never something he could tolerate.. but you ate with no complaint. I could see the twinge in the corners of your mouth with the first bite. It still had that after taste of the metal it was contained within, didn’t it?

The sauce was too sweet, I know.. the small squares, limp pockets containing a substance resembling meat.. yes, it lacked proper flavor… but did you detect what I had added to your dish?

A little bit of my lord for my new lord. As well as a substance which was by no means easy to acquire. You were so adorable, the light in your star burst eyes fading slowly.. the fork in your hand clattered to the table.. your words slurred as you tried to ask me what was happening. I will never let you fall, my love. It was easy, catching you before you could fall from the chair. Your tiny body held secure within my arms, the flash of betrayal that graced your unfocused eye lights. Yes, you were hurt that I would drug you like this.. but I had to, my love. I had to ensure that you could not leave me.. you would never leave me.

Once I had you secure, it was the matter of your brother. I paid him a swift visit, he did not see nor expect my arrival. The fool had drunk himself silly at Muffet’s as to be expected. His schedule was like clock work, too easy to track and time. I made sure to dispose of the remaining evidence. By the time anyone notices the pair of you are missing, there will be no trace remaining. I was careful, my love. I will always be careful when it comes to you.

I will not fail again.

My first task, as you slept, was removing the offending cerulean and grey which covered your perfect bones. Too perfect. It will take time, I must be careful not to harm you, my love. But we must mar the pristine ivory, you do not look right like this. Even as a baby bones, my lord did not stay so pure for so long. The first crack had you awaken with a scream, but I was there.. my voice meant to sooth you as I poorly healed the injury I was forced to inflicted.. your rib would set but set incorrectly, allowing the jagged scar to remain.

One by one. I mirrored the map of marks I had known so well. You are closer to perfection now, my love. But we must do something about your eye socket as well as your rounded features. My lord’s skull had sharp points at his jaw line as well as his sharp fangs. This will hurt, I am sorry my love. But this must be done. I can do nothing for your magic, the color will always be a sad reminder that you are not truly him.. but in time, I can learn to over look it.

I took mercy on you, my love. More tainted food, though you were a bit of a child about being fed.. such a mess you made.. I wanted to clean it away, taste the mix of sauce and marrow which dribbled down your beautiful form.. but I could not risk weariness. A cloth had to do for now. Once you had slipped away into blissful sleep.. I hope your dreams were pleasant, dreams of us together.. the life we shall have. You, my love.. a firm hand to guide me.. to give me purpose.

I have lost count of the days since I took you into my home. I have ensured our safety by boarding up the house. It may appear abandoned, but I have placed many of my lord’s old traps outside our home. No one will interrupt us. The basement was as secure as any location, there your whimpering cries would not draw attention. You weep too much, my love.. we will fix that. We will fix all of your little problems.

I know it hurts, my love.. the file was harsh. I soothed the rugged marks it left on your bones as best I could. We will sand the imperfections down in time. I made a mistake, I chipped one of your newly crafted fangs.. I had to have a taste however. You are sweet, sweeter then he ever was… Should I try to fix this? No.. I think I prefer some distinction between the two of you. I can make you better.. better then you are now, better then he ever could be. Yes, my love.. my dearest.. my Blue. My Blue.. My Blue.. Mine.’

A cold, callous hand brushed along Blue’s rough and raw cheek bones. Fresh tears began to form behind the stained violet rag which had covered his eyes for so long now. How long had it been? He had no sense of day nor night, he only knew that time passed when he was cast into blessed oblivion of sleep. In his rest he did not dream, he only sank deeper into the darkness which was ebbing at his consciousness.

Waking hours were filled with pain and humiliation.. Slim’s touch was.. foul.

Slim was suppose to be his friend! He had visited to try and console his former friend, knowing the lanky skeleton had been grieving for sometime. The loss of Black had came as such a shock to the multiverse community. Slim had forced the child into reset after reset.. but for some reason, a reason that none of them understood.. Black had not returned. Slim had been in an empty state, his eye sockets were hollow, and lined with restless marks, shadowed with lack of sleep. His soul had been dim and had been growing dimmer as time had passed, and this had brought great concern to the small skeleton. He cared for all of his friends deeply.. so when Slim sent the sudden invitation to visit him, Blue announced his departure and was out the door.. promising Stretch that he would be home before supper.

He never made it home.

He knew something was wrong when he arrived. The house was a mess, not the usual mess he expected to find from Slim being left unattended for so long. It seemed as if a wild beast had set loose in the living room. Pictures were clawed with deep gashes, some lay upon the floor. A few photos of Black had been rendered to shreds and shards of the glass panes from the frames littered floor in a dangerous landmine field. Empty bottles of Slim’s preferred condiment as well as far too many spent bottles of various alcohol and beer cans lay about.. it seemed he was trying to intoxicate himself with whatever he could find.. starting from Black’s personal stash of aged wines, down to the cheapest swill available.

His clothes had been another matter all together. He carried a stench about his clothes and bones. Stale smoke, various stains, and the material hand haggardly from his frame.. Blue had not known that a skeleton monster could actually lose bone mass.. much as some monsters could lose body mass.. but it seemed that is exactly what was taking place with Slim.. Blue had been in a near panicked state at the sight of his friend. He had fussed over the pitiful sight and insisted the monster take some rest.. but Slim seemed determined to attempt to play the gracious host.

The food had been horrible. Worse then anything his own Papyrus ever attempted to make. It was bland and oddly sweet. Mushy with a hint of vile metal left in the after taste. But Blue was there to help his friend, and if eating disgusting food offered by the distressed monster would make Slim happy, then Blue would do his best to choke it down. He should have realized something was wrong sooner. The way Slim did not touch his own food.. how he watched each bite the smaller skeleton took.. and the fuzzy feeling that pricked at his skull and worked its way down his neck, shoulders.. and to the tips of his phalanges.

He had only a moment, to try to ask what was going on, before the darkness claimed him. he vaguely remembered the sensation of sliding from his seat.. and then nothing. When Blue woke, he was bound, blindfolded.. and cold. The air carried a musty scent, mildew hung rich in the air and no matter how he cried out for help.. he could hear nothing, no sounds of anyone near by, no rush of feet to track the source.. he was alone.

At least, he was for a short time. All too soon, a creak and groan of a door protesting as it was pushed open, one heavy clunk of a foot fall after another.. Blue summarized he must be down a flight of stairs somewhere.. by the stench, the chill, and the approaching sounds.. a basement perhaps? A voice which meant to be soothing, only brought a deeper chill to his bones. He soon learned to savor the quiet times.

Slim was a fiend.. he was constantly doing something to Blue. Be it inappropriate touches, painful attacks, or a sickeningly soothing balm of his own magic to poorly heal the wounds he inflicted on Blue. Each touch had Blue flinching away, and it was not long at all till Blue found himself pleading.. he had lost count of the times he wept openly, crying out for his brother to come save him.. for anyone to come save him.

Something was horribly wrong with Slim. He kept talking to himself, and sometimes to Blue. Claiming he could 'fix’ Blue’s problems. The only problems Blue knew that he had, was currently his inability to escape his former friend. He pleaded with Slim to let him go, promising he would never speak of what had taken place.. but a hollow laugh would always be the answer he would receive. Slim clearly had no intention of letting him go.

It began to eat away at him, the pain was numbing gradually. His thoughts were foggy at best, and his soul beat was erratic. Long stretches of silence would follow days of torment, and eventually.. a little bit at a time.. Blue began to despise the empty hours. Slim was mad, clearly insane.. but he was the only soul who approached Blue. The darkness, the constant cold.. the emptiness, it was slowly turning into a fiend of its own. He could hear whispers at times.. telling him things, garbled things.. he barely understood them at first. Eventually however, he began to name the voices.

Anger was the first one. It blamed Blue for his weakness, it raged against Slim for his captivity, and it fed a fire within the small skeleton’s soul. The next voice he dubbed Sorrow. Sorrow was quiet, always on the verge of tears, telling Blue such things as to give up… what point was there in hoping Stretch would find him? Maybe Stretch was happier now, free of his constant nagging not to be so lazy.. but there was another voice, it sounded like Black and it sometimes sounded like Blue. At times he realized that the voice was coming from his own mouth.. other times he shrunk back as the more Black like version berated him, telling him that the mutt should pay for treating him like this!

It wasn’t long after this point, that he began to welcome Slim’s voice.

Slim had been ecstatic when Blue first trilled for him. A pleased, happy sound that broke a three day stretch of absence from his sweet little lover. Slim hated to be away from Blue for so long, but the house needed supplies, he had to ensure for the rest of Snowdin that he was strong without Black around.. and to leave his home be, and he needed to know that Blue was coming around to the thought of his life with Slim. It was working. Blue leaned into his touch that day, nuzzling his aching cheek to Slim’s hand, his voice was raw and scruffy from lack of use it seemed.. a little water remedied that some.

The days ticked on, on Blue’s more lucid days.. Slim would have to reprimand him.. earning Blue more time alone. On his 'good’ days, Blue was eager for Slim to speak to him.. to be near. He craved the attention Slim offered.. the pain had since ended, Slim had been pleased with the final result of all of his hard work. Blue might not have been a perfect mirror for his lost lord, but he could easily over look the few obvious flaws.. and the minor ones were easy to forget.

The day finally came when he could remove the blind fold. He kept the lights low so not to harm his lord’s eye lights. He greeted his love with hungry kisses, proclaiming his love to have his lord returned to him.. Blue made no motion to persuade him that Slim was calling him by the wrong name, the wrong titles.. all he knew was that he was being loved. Slim’s soul was a brilliant beacon in the darkness, it warmed his bones and eased away the loneliness.. he allowed the deranged skeleton to hold him.

His wrists and ankles were chafed and raw from being restrained for so long.. his joints protested when he was allowed freedom from the table he had spent so much time shackled down to. He had to rely on Slim to carry him for now. He growled when Slim first attempted to remove him from the basement. The basement was dark, it was cold, it was familiar. Upstairs was too warm.. too bright.. it smelled wrong. But with time, he permitted his mutt to dress him, carry him, bathe him and feed him.

He often berated the filthy cur for the horrible food he created, and Slim just smiled in return, lavishing attention on his weak lord. With enough attention and care, Blue was growing in strength once more. He began testing his limbs.. a few steps at a time, he was in no mood to try something as arduous as the stairs to the second floor, and still had to be carried to the room they shared. Life settled into a pattern.. Slim would see to Blue’s every need, and each night he would teach his lord just what was needed to reprimand him.

With time, things began to seem.. normal. Blue was able to move about on his own. He dressed in his favored dark clothing, violet.. though a bit stained scarf always settled about the vertebra of his neck, and he was comfortable at last in the heeled boots which added a few inches to his short stature. He took to parading around the house as he should. He was king of this castle, and he often reminded Slim just who was in charge. The thoughtless mutt was more then happy for every harsh word or lashing out of violence that Blu..Black could give.

He demanded his mutt to clean the house properly, till it met his high standards. He took to cooking, though he did not understand the mutt’s distress when he sat the perfect tacos on the table with each meal. “I am not fixing a stupid dish just because you want it! Eat what you have or starve!” The harsh snarls seemed to appease his mutt, and the useless bag of bones ate without further complaint. Life was settled in as perfect as it could be.. save for one time. Black needed to return to work.

Mutt had been hesitant, even so bold as to try and stop Black from leaving the house when he demanded he needed to get back into his routine.. and finally only relented when he was allowed to follow Black throughout his strict schedule. Paroling Snowdin with his head held high. The rabble which made up the pathetic town greeted him as if he were a ghost. He knew he had been away for sometime.. he could not remember why though. He summarized that he must have been jumped by a vast gang of foes.. no single enemy could take down someone as terrible, as fearsome as he was.

Alphys had been an odd one. She had actually tried to attack him when he showed up for training! Calling him such incredulous things as impostor.. though she finally accepted her mistakes when she was faced down by not only his blasters, but Slim’s own as well. She seemed nervous, good. He had returned to his training, however for whatever reason it was, his poorly trained mutt would not leave him alone for a second. “If you are going to hang around all day and watch, then you should begin training as well! You might as well be of some use to me!” He had snarled at the whelp out of frustration.

And so, day after day they would train. Each growing stronger, though Black stayed dependent on Slim for some things. There were awkward moments where Black would find himself staring into his reflection.. be it a mirror at home, or the ever still surface of a pool of water within Waterfall. Slim would be there, to help him remember who he was.. He was Black. Terrible, cruel, brave, and above all else, his lord.

Each evening, both tired and sore, he would allow his pet to curl about him on the couch as they watched his favorite show.. and in the mutt’s sleep he would listen to Slim’s fevered whimpers as his nightmares must have been returning. “Please..Stay with me.. don’t leave me.. don’t abandon me..” In these moments, his hand would smooth along the dome of his lover’s skull, and Slim’s features would ease, his whimpers replaced with low, soft purrs as he slept on. “I will never leave you, my pet..”

End.

…I AM SO SORRY…


	15. Prompt Request #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request #9  
> “I need you”  
> A Swapfell Sans x Swap Sans story.

A normal day. A normal quiet day. A normal quiet day where nothing was going on out of the ordinary. That is exactly not what Blue was having today. It had begun as normal as possible, but things swiftly shifted from average to extreme in a matter of moments. The frantic knock at the door had disrupted the peace of the morning, but Blue was never one to grumble or complain about company.. no matter how unexpected or what ungodly hour of the morning they chose to pay a visit.

Bounding over to the door with a skip in his step, Blue was determined to keep his cheerful smile plastered in place. Sure he had a busy day ahead of him, Alphys had insisted on a meeting in but a couple of hours.. on short notice mind you, Undyne needed Papy’s help with..something, he had only given the call half of his attention at the moment, he had been a bit busy trying to drag his (adorable) lazy brother down the stairs without bonking Papy’s skull on the stairs.. well, at least not too many times that is.

On top of his usual busy schedule, along with the two unexpected requests/demands on Alphys’ part of the chaos which was his morning.. breakfast had turned into a disaster. Why had he agreed to let Papy in the kitchen again? It always ended one of two ways. The sweet, but lazy skeleton either burnt the frozen waffles (which incidentally tasted far too much like cardboard for Blue’s refine pallet, thank you very much), covered whatever dish he was creating with nauseating honey (seriously, Blue had enough of that sticky sweet stuff to last a life time, at one point he might have enjoyed it.. but Papy had honestly killed the sticky syrup for him), or he left a nightmare of a mess behind for Blue to deal with.

But for some unforeseen reason, Papy had actually wanted to make breakfast.. Blue had been grateful enough to have one task settled, he was already three minutes behind schedule and it was ramping up the stress which was beginning to itch at the back of his skull. So when the knock came to the door, it caused just the tiniest twitch to make its way to the corner of his ever present smile.

However, his frustration and frantic need to get back on schedule flew right out the window by the scene he was greeted with just beyond his front door. A distressed and afflicted Slim stood with his tiny lord in his arms. The smaller of the two, Black, appeared as if someone had tried to force his body through a meat grinder. Nicks, chips, cracks, and abrasions covered him from skull to shin.. his armor and boots covered only a little of the damaged monster’s broken form. The most concerning factor in all of this damage however, was the horrible series of cracks located along several of his vertebra within the lumbar section of his exposed spine. It appeared as if someone had tried to snap his spine in half and failed miserably.

Blue only had a matter of seconds to take in all the damage before a frantic Slim rushed passed him and placed his wounded lord upon the all too comfortable couch in the swap brother’s living room. Blue gave a shout for his brother to join them , shut the door and hurried to his friends’ side. It was clear that Slim had attempted to treat the damage as much as he could.. however his magic was honed more towards defense and attack rather focusing on healing and mending. It actually made a measure of sense to Blue as he and Papy combined their magic into a steady stream of mixing orange and blue sparked with elements of green. In a world as harsh as Slim and Black’s, one would need to focus on attacking and defending more so then healing. While healing is important, it is vitally more important not to allow yourself to become so damaged in the first place.. Blue could only guess at what sort of attack would catch Black off guard like this, to allow such injuries to begin with.

He would learn about what transpired soon enough. The combined effort slowed the marrow and dust spilling from the deeper cracks, closed the smaller ones with little scaring, and eased the fevered tint from Black’s brow. Blue had been most concerned however, that Black had not only arrived unconscious but had remained so throughout the process. The tiny edge lord should have awakened by now.. the house should have been filled with cursing and threats of violence which underlain his begrudging appreciation for their assistance.. but the small skeleton was still unresponsive.

Wrapping the last of Black’s wounds with gauze, he had handed the nearly ruined and stained armor off to Stretch to be cleaned.. Blue would leave the mending of the material to Slim of course, he knew how precious the armor was to the pair, and only one of the brothers could treat it properly. It would be beyond disrespectful for him to even attempt to fix the tattered remains. This also gave Stretch an excuse to remove the clearly worn Slim from the room.. he needed to tend to the wounds that were not visible to the naked eye socket. The distress and panic that edged at the corners of Slim’s normally calm, now crumbling facade were but only a tip of the iceberg for what was going on with the monster’s inner turmoil.

Though he would want to stay by his lord’s side, Slim would eventually give in and allow himself to be persuaded to follow Stretch, the two had become fast friends some months ago, and of all of the monsters who could be left in charge of Black’s care, Blue was clearly the most suited for the job. With his patient now as stable as he possibly could be. Blue stood from where he had been kneeling this entire time and retrieved his phone from where it sat charging on the side table near the front door.

A few quick phone calls as well as a text to Dogamy and Dogaressa, Blue had managed to excuse himself (as well as Stretch) from their duties for the day. Alphys had been fairly infuriated at the request but her anger melted away to an odd calm concern when Blue had explained that he was tended to his suffering friends. She had informed him that he should check in with her as soon as Black woke, and that she would be in contact with Undyne once they were off the phone. Black needed to be checked for infection, as well as to what ever reason it could be that he had yet to awaken.

Setting the phone aside, he let loose a sigh he had been holding for sometime. Shoulders slumped, Blue allowed his usual bravado to slip, this was.. terrifying. Who could get the jump on Black like this? Slim had explained with a shaken voice, that he had discovered Black broken and near dusting in the snow boarding between Snowdin and Waterfall. The disturbed white powder had shown clear signs of a struggle, crimson and violet stained the snow to a sickening muddied froth,, much of which had clung to Black when he first discovered him.

The snow was so disturbed, that he could not gather which tracks might have been left by whoever had attacked Black, and in his frenzied state.. he had not tried to follow any remaining traces to uncover who had dared to do such a thing. His only thought had been Black’s survival. With unknown assailants on the loose, their home realm had been unsafe to remain in (more so then usual), and so he had made his way to their universe as swiftly and as safely as he could.

Running a hand over his skull, Blue puzzled over just what all of this could mean for his friends. Would they have a home to return to? News traveled fast in the underground, with only traces of marrow, magic, and dust left behind in the snow, monsters would quickly assume that Black had fallen, and with Slim being no where to be found, that he must have followed after his brother into the void. Swapfell was not known for its belief in any sort of happy ever after once one dusted… but Blue was not concerned with their belief system for now, what worried him was what may waiting them when they dared to return home.

Their Alphys would take the opportunity to reclaim her place as captain of the guard, Black had boasted with great pride on how he had finally triumphed over his former teacher and greatest rival and pushed her down to second in command of the royal guard. The enraged lizard had not taken her step down from power gracefully and had openly threatened Black on more then one occasion. Then there was Undyne.. sneaky and dangerous, as well as clearly deranged. The mad scientist had her eye in every section of the underground, and would be more then happy to assist her lover in uprooting any signs of weakness to be exploited.

The guard dogs would follow their former boss like well trained, dumb beasts.. they had not fought along side of Black nearly as much as they had with Alphys, and their loyalty would clearly fall at the lizard’s feet. Returning to their home, would be a suicidal mission. The brothers would need to either enhance their strengths and skills, or either forget about the murderous universe they had left behind.

Could they be happy here though? Culture shock alone, Black would find it difficult to gain respect like he had within his own home world. Here, monsters were more likely to listen to a friendly suggestion then respond well to threats of violence. Even the sweetest of bunnies could only be pushed so far before they would gather enough friends to push back. Slim would have a slightly easier time then Black of course. Usually fairly easy going, if not a bit… lewd.. the Papyrus look alike would most likely just coast through life here with only a handful of uncomfortable situations, but his usual apathy for generally everything would soothe over most troubles.. though Blue worried for Slim’s mental state. He knew full well, from dealing with his own brother, that the taller of the two brothers could disguise depression for a good long time till it finally came crashing down in the form of black out drunkenness.

He was jolted from his thoughts however, when a surprisingly small, broken voice rose up from the couch behind him. “Blue..?” He spun about on his heels to face the weakened, weary skeleton who lay on his couch, a thick quilt covering much of his battered body, one eye socket was completely blank, voice of any light, while the other seemed hazy.. unfocused as it flicked in and out.

“Black..” Blue’s usual loud, exuberant tone was replaced with a small, scared whisper. He hurried to his friend’s side and knelt by the couch, carefully clasping Black’s gauze wrapped hand. He was shocked when the usual scowl was replaced with but a tiny, brief smile as the tired eye light flicked its gaze over Blue. “..Thank you.” Oh how strained Black’s voice was. Blue gave his own, grateful smile, it was odd for the tiny demon of a skeleton to give any sign of what he would deem to be weakness.. but at least he was awake. “I will go get your brother..” Blue stood but the hold on his hand held him back, he glanced down to Black with growing concern.

“…Stay..”

“Ok.” Returning to his place beside the couch, he traced his gloved phalanges along the dome of Black’s skull gingerly. This was rare, a little frightening. This was so unlike any behavior the normally fierce and demanding skeleton would show, and Blue’s concern could only grow as Black nuzzled up into his friend’s metacarpals. “Don’t leave me..” How tiny his voice was, how scared he actually sounded just now. Blue was touched by all of this.. out of anyone Black could want near him, he was asking, not demanding,

asking Blue to stay. “I won’t .. I will be right here, Black.. you just rest up, get better.. ok?” There was so much Blue wanted to ask, wanted to say to Black.. how did this happen? Why did this happen? But for now, he would have to swallow back all of those questions and concerns.. for now, he needed to be right here for his friend.

Days passed, and bit by bit, Black was beginning to recover, well at least in body. Something however, had changed with the small skeleton. He was jumpy, nervous, and rarely let Slim or Blue out of his sight. Slim was revealed the second he saw his lord awake and had been waiting on his hand and foot. It was all Stretch and Blue could do, to get Slim to back down and get some rest.. only by Black’s command did Slim finally give in.

The nights were the worst. Black could no longer sleep by himself without nightmares, and had on more then one occasion, insisted that the brothers slip in the living room with him. Slim at his feet, Blue and Stretch curled up together in a plush, slightly lumpy arm chair they usually only used when company was over. Needless to say, Blue was not getting the proper rest he needed. He was one more night away from insisting that Black take his bed, so that at least one of them could take the couch.. but that still left the problem of Black needing nearly a freaking horde of skeletons in the room when he slept.

Groggily Blue made his way up the stairs, it was only midday, and thankfully Black was napping.. the idea of taking a nap would normally distress and disgust Blue, but after several restless nights.. even he could find the idea more then inviting. Falling face first onto his rocket ship bed, he let out a deep sigh.. this was exhausting. Black was normally a handful, but debilitated Black was a living nightmare. The sweetness he had shown when he first woke, had lasted all of one brief afternoon window.

Since then, he was edgy, crabby, and all around rude, and it was taxing Blue’s seemingly endless patience to its limit. Coupling that with sleep deprivation, and Blue was very close to saying something rather mean to his friend. Thankfully though, he had an opportunity to rest, and he was going to make as proper use of this chance as he could. He had slipped off into sleep in only a matter of moments.. and had been so deeply pulled under the welcoming waves of slumber that he had failed to hear the ruckus downstairs.

Black had woke from another nightmare.. and he had awoken alone. Slim and Stretch had left for awhile, to fetch more lotions, balms, and lineaments for Black’s treatments.. but Blue had suppose to have stayed near by! Blue KNEW that Black needed him! He needed the annoying bundle of energy by his side, he needed… he needed to not be alone. The living room had been too quiet, to empty… too isolated. His demanding cries were met with silence, and this unnerved him more then he would have wanted to admit.

He had left the couch with some difficulty, but thanks to all the care his friends had been taking with his recovery, he was able to move about with only a limited amount of trouble now. The first few steps had been in a series of stumbles and graceless flailing but eventually he settled into a limping gait which took him through the various rooms his host might be hiding in.. no luck. He had searched all of the downstairs, and even bellowed down the stairs of the basement with no sign of Blue.

That left only one place the energy ball could be.. upstairs. Black grimaced at this, he was in no mood to tackle the trial of those stairs by himself. Though he was on his feet, his magic was still frighteningly low.. and it left him lacking the energy he needed for most tasks.. stairs were the last thing he wanted to face right now. But he was not about to continue to be ignored! He was going to give Blue one hell of an skull rattling lecture once he located him.

It was.. exhausting to say the least. More then once Black had to stop and rest as he made his way up the steps, but with the final one behind him, he felt a well deserved sense of pride. Other monsters would not have come through such grievous injuries as he had, hell not many of them would have even survived! Truly he was a fine specimen of skeletal excellence. However his moment of self importance was cut short. Where was that ridiculous Blueberry anyway? There was no use looking in Stretch’s room, if it was anything at all like Slim’s when Black wasn’t closely monitoring him, then it would be a complete disaster zone that he had no desire to maneuver through.

He had been prepared to throw open Blue’s bedroom door and demand to know why Blue had been ignoring him, but he was greeted with a sight he had not expected. First off, Blue had left his door wide open, didn’t he have any concerns for his own well being? Someone could just waltz in and take whatever or do whatever they wanted with/from him. It was beyond unsafe, it was foolish. Further more, what he discovered was the image of the sweet little skeleton face down on his bed, dead to the world. Black sighed and rolled his eyes, what was he going to do with Blue?

“..You really are silly, and careless you know that?” He grumbled as he made his way to the bedside.. he had half a mind to shove Blue over and shake him till he woke up.. but as he rolled Blue onto his side, he was taken back by the clear signs of worry and strain that were etched upon the skeleton’s skull. He carefully traced one of the long lines of fatigue below Blue’s right eye socket and frowned with great concern. Blue never showed any such signs of being worn or tired.. damn, he never even took naps to Black’s knowledge.. had he really been running his friend so ragged?

In-spite of himself, he found a small smile gracing its way over his teeth, Blue was too good for this world.. too good for any world. He gave so much, and what did he get in return? A lack of rest and ungrateful guests.. Climbing up onto the bed by Blue’s side, he nuzzled his way up against the sleeping skeleton , guiding his slumbering companion’s skull to be nestled up under Black’s jawline. He still had aches and discomfort, but snuggled up to Blue like this.. it eased his mind enough that he could ignore his aching bones. Blue was warm.. and rather comfortable, truth be told. He fit right in against Black’s rib cage, no sharp points or joints poked against Black’s frame like they did when he tried on rare occasions, to let his brother sleep next to him.. No, Blue was soft in only a way that an endearing skeleton could be.

It was not long at all till Black found the rest he needed, his eye sockets heavy with fatigue, he murmured a faint whisper and placed a chaste kiss upon Blue’s brow. “I need you..”

It was the best sleep either of them had a chance to have in ages. Slumbering away without a care in the world, they failed to hear their brothers returning home, the distress Slim held as he cried out for Black, nor the relief the pair had when they discovered the tiny skeletons bundled up together on Blue’s bed. Slim and Stretch shared a knowing smile of both confident optimism and reprieve. Slim could finally relax, Black was as safe as he ever could be, and Stretch could have a break from fretting over their disgruntled house guests. A twin pair of cell phone pictures later, the two slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

“Ten gold says they’re dating in a week.” Slim smirked as he shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way down stairs. He knew full well the adoration and respect his lord had for the joyous copy of himself. Stretch gave a stifled snerk as he followed along, it would be good for Blue to finally have something or rather someone to focus all that energy on. “Twenty gold that they’re engaged by the end of the year.”

“You’re on!”

End.


	16. Hellfire WIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellfire
> 
> Inspired by the song ‘Hellfire’ from Disney’s 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame’  
> Characters involved in this story are fan based from the game 'Undertale’ by 'Toby Fox’  
> UnderSwap, Underfell, and of course Classic Undertale.
> 
> Also.. I might add Priest AU tags to this later? Not sure… I know there are some artwork and stories out there where our skellies are within religious roles.
> 
> Ratings: ? Not sure yet.
> 
> Notes: What do you do when you can not get some rest and find yourself in a sneaky rage spiral? Why write fanfiction based on one of the creepiest damn songs to ever come from a cartoon musical of course! I do hope you enjoy this, and if not.. well, that is your right, so have at it bucko. Also.. I *really* hope this story does not offend anyone. Take anything religious here with a grain of salt,please. There is not a speck of harmful intent within these columns of words, just a desire to write and let some frustration go. If it does offend you.. I apologize. This story’s religion is VERY loosely based on Catholicism but changed to suit the story so, I hope those who are reading will understand that this is not a mockery or anything of the sort.

Hellfire

Chapter One:

Church bells. The ominous tolls which rang out over the sprawling city, summoning the pious and the pitiful alike to flock like sheep before the grand structure.. a monument to Monster and Man’s devotions to peace and sanctuary. The cold, unseeing eyes of stone were cast down upon those who might stand before the doors of the great Cathedral and await the massive wooden doors to open for morning Mass, those ever judging eyes played witness and silently judged those who passed through the now parted barriers below.. casting a humbling fear within the parishioners as they crossed the threshold from the filth and folly of the worldly city and onward into the holy sanctum.

The atmosphere was solemn, heavy with the perfume of incense which had been been set to flame, offerings for the saints and the Angel. The children who had fallen, giving up not only their lives but their souls to cast aside the heartless magic which had trapped Monsterkind for so long.. and the child who had followed, and with a soul filled with mercy and determination..shattered the barrier, and with it, their own soul as well. It was no great wonder that such a religion had sprung up about these fallen and lost souls… Martyrs for a new world. A new world where magic had reawaken and with it, conflict.

It had taken quite sometime to calm the masses above ground.. and even more so, when the Great Change took place. It is rumored that when the Angel from this world had given up their soul for the creatures below ground, it set into motion a series of cataclysmic events. For days, difficult to judge truth be told, the sun’s light was blocked from Earth’s view.. an ever creeping darkness, a night that seemed to have no end, filled the streets with discontent and fear.

Horrific events took place within those hellish days, but as all things, it could not last forever. The cause of humanities troubles? Easy enough to point out, but difficult to explain. Magic. Magic which had threaded through this world and another, keeping time flowing as it should.. was ripped asunder, and with it came the Great Change. Strange things took place in the foreboding dark.. it was as if the mercy above had turned away from man kind, allowing rifts to form about the land.. and from it.. nightmarish creatures, with eyes blazing crimson with hate, poured out into the streets.

Had it not been for the recent introduction of Monsterkind to humanity, it may have turned out much worse then it ended up being.. there was a great loss of life, blood and dust painted the land.. but in the end, as the dust did settle, two kings would meet, to either discuss a means of peace, or declare war upon not only each other.. but perhaps the terrified populous which had witnessed all of this take place.

Thankfully, peace was achieved, the cost still not spoken allow and the monsters refused to speak upon it to this day. However this was not the last change to take place. When these events repeated their-selves, mankind was prepared.. bunkered down with the kinder monsters to protect them, while these creatures known as Fell, stood before each new rift and awaited whatever might pass through these new portals.. friend or foe, whatever may come.. they were prepared.

Though, could they truly have been prepared for the monsters who now greeted them? Everything about these creatures seemed.. off.. from their personalities, to their stance upon violence and even their voices disturbed the Fell, for.. these monsters, where somehow.. swapped versions of who stood before them. It took time to sort it all out, but it was evident enough, these new monsters wished no harm upon humanity..nor the other monsters, only to have an understanding why their former world had begun to crumble.. and they were forced to flee into this new one.

No one really had any answers for this. However, now that there were not twice, but three times as many monsters above ground.. problems would quickly arise if not swiftly dealt with. The first issue was a matter of food. How could one world support not only the humans who had ravaged it, but scores of monsters? The answer had been a struggle but it came soon, thankfully with time to spare so the plans could be set into motion. Monsters skilled in the arts of growing and harvesting food would work with the humans, speeding up the growth cycles.. and replenishing the land with their magic.

The same came for the world’s fresh water supply. Within a span of months, pollution was a issue upon the decline. The monsters held great minds, and were eager to work with humanity.. and with it, slowly began to erase the fear and foolish judgement.. well at least most of it. The following problems were not as easy to solve. All of these creatures needed space to call their own.. so it was decided, aquatic creatures would take to sea side or within the oceans, tame the underwater realm for their-selves. Land dwelling monsters would move to areas about the Earth where humans had little resistance to the elements.. with their skills and magic, they turned wastelands to beautiful cities.. and soon enough, humanity and monsterkind began to mingle.. trade opened, and acceptance was finally upon the rise.

However, there was one finally matter that had to be settled. The common religion of all monsters had to be respected, accepted, and allowed to flourish. With the influx of gold these creatures brought with them, they were able to build their massive churches and cathedrals before the market bottomed out completely.. it would be ages before gold would hold a fraction of its value.. but that was a matter for humanity to worry over.

It was not long at all, till the humans had joined the services. The ashes of a time forgotten, was built upon and replaced with a new, grander world.. promises of peace as this world had never known.. and all it cost? Well, that is not for us to worry on.. What was to be taken into consideration, was how humanity could better their-selves in the eyes of these creatures who out numbered them so.. perhaps it was fear after all, but given time.. Monsters held and unspoken rule, one that was not held through pain of death nor degradation.. but purchased with boons and favors.

And we never saw it coming.

TBC.


	17. If it can go wrong, it WILL go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your OTP going on a first date that ends up a total catastrophe. The one organizing it is panicking, but the other just burst out laughing when everything calms down cause the catastrophe was hilarious looking back. And then they...?
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Swapfell Sans (Black)/ Horrortale Papyrus (Sugar), Blood (Bara Horrortale Sans)
> 
> Taking some creativity liberties here, I do enjoy the Horror AUs wherre Blood is massive while Sugar is tiny and frail.

It had been damn hard enough just to set up the date without Blood finding out about the pair of them and their plans. Blood was.. scary protective of his brother. Their timeline had been none too kind to poor Sugar, where once he had stood proud and tall, he was now slightly stooped, frail, and his magic reserves low. It had been but only recently, that the pair had begun to join the others with their monthly gatherings. And those usually ended poorly, to quote Slim.. “The guy has absolutely no chill.”

Gradually though, Blood would begin to relax.. just a little. Meeting up with their alternate selves had actually proven to be a good thing for Sugar. He was coming out of his shell more, and for the first time in a long time.. he was smiling, and actual smile, not the sort he gave to try and fool his beloved brother. Sugar still had a long road ahead of him, but he was making progress.. and thank the stars, he was eating again.

At first, Black had no interest in a monster who was clearly too weak to even be involved in their meetings.. more then once Sugar had to be guided off to rest in Papyrus’ room, over stimulated from the noise and excitement, he had worn himself out and needed a little rest to pull himself back together again. Of course Blood would sit by his bedside until Sugar felt up to mingling again.. just because he had finally allowed his precious brother a chance to meet these other skeletons.. did not mean he trusted any of them in the slightest.. especially not that scandalous pair, what were their names again.. Razzberry and Sugarplum? Yeah.. too eager to jump his bones, he did not even want to think about what they might do to his ailing sibling.

Black however, did not even cast a blip on Blood’s radar for concern. The towering, hulk of a monster had nearly trod over the diminutive edge lord the first time they met.. he simply had not seen him, but who could blame Blood after all. Black was.. tiny, and Blood was blind in one eye socket too boot, of course Black had not forgiven nor forgotten the slight.

So, a plan was formed.. Black knew he could not take on Blood alone, while Black had no qualms about his own strength and was (pretty sure) certain that he could take on the lumbering hulk if need be, but this was not a matter to be handled with brute force.. no, this was a puzzle, a challenge. This was something that needed guile and deceit to really strike deep in Blood’s soul.

It was simple enough at first. Woo Sugar while Slim kept Blood distracted.. seemed the big guy had a taste for piss poor alcohol and good stories. Sugar had been an easy target truth be told, the poor thing was starved for attention, seeing as how cruelty and starvation had disfigured him… and he was not quite brave enough to really step into his interests yet, but he was trying. A ribbon or two here, once in awhile, a touch of something frilly.. Black was certain that had the scene not been set with a room full of skeletons, Sugar would have been more comfortable to really show is interests and shine.

And Black used this weakness to his advantage, small gifts and words of praise to bring that sweet coral glow to the slender skeleton’s features, he could blush so easily. Such an innocent. Black could almost feel bad for what he was planning. However, he never really planned to grow attached.. sadly, plans seldom go as they should.

Black found himself thinking more on Sugar’s sweet smile, crooked as it was.. though the colorful bands on his braces always seemed to match whatever the theme of his outfit for the day happen to be. He recalled fondly, one time when he had slipped the sweetheart a slice of pie he had brought with him.. everyone had a share, but he made sure Sugar got extra.. not that anyone noticed of course! (Oh someone did.)

His dreams were even beginning to become infected with visions of Sugar, and they started innocently enough, gradually however, things grew heated.. and it was after one particular fevered dream, that Black woke with a start, and a realization.. he was falling for the weak skeleton, and falling hard.

Stuffing down his own concerns and feelings, he tried to stick to the plan.. woo Sugar, take him out on a date or two.. break his heart and leave him a mess for Blood to deal with, it would have been perfect revenge.. but he found, he did not have the soul to follow through with it.. rather he wanted the dates still, but the rest of the plan.. he couldn’t do it.

Slim watched him with keen, knowing eyes.. he had seen the subtle changes in how his little lord reacted around Sugar.. the saccharine sweetness was replaced with genuine concern for what the other wanted or needed.. and Black was growing forgetful of his surroundings, or namely.. Blood.

More then once Slim, as well as a few of the other skeletons, had to usher Blood out the back door of the Tale brother’s home, to help him cool his jets. Blood simply could not stand it! That filthy little pipsqueak was too close, too friendly with his brother.. he would snap Black’s spine in half, if given the chance.  
It took a great deal of convincing, and promises from the others, to keep an eye light on Black, for Blood to settle down. The tension could only steadily grow from there on.. and Black was oblivious to it.

Sugar , however, was over the moon! Black was so kind, generous, and listened as he rambled on about this or that. He often found himself laying awake, recalling their conversations.. and soon, an exchange of numbers, texts were shared late into the night and early morning hours. Black was so interesting! So full of life, excited, and eager to share his thoughts with Sugar.. Sugar knew that flutter in his soul when he would catch the ding of a new message. He had one mother of a crush.

So, when Black finally worked up the nerve, and Slim kept Blood busy, he set to his goal.. asking Sugar out. He didn’t want to do it over texting.. that was crude and tasteless. No, his datemate would only be treated to the best..

However, flowers do not travel well when crossing dimensions.. and he had to visit the Swap-verse first to even get his hands on the damn things! They had access to the surface.. lucky bastards, and so Black had spent an agonizing amount of time listening to a shop keep explain the meaning behind flowers till deciding upon something called gladiolus.. apparently they meant ‘you touch my heart’.

Paired a few gardenia, 'secret love’, and a few Forget-me-nots sprinkled in.. that one obvious by name alone..he had planned to lure Sugar outside, away from the others.. and offer his gift, as well as propose the idea of a date.  
His nonexistent stomach turned once he arrived to his destination, to find the flowers drooping and wilting much sooner then they should have.. he had hurried to the kitchen to dispose of them in the trash, when he bumped into Sugar.

“Oh! B..Black, h..hello again, oh my.. are those? Are those really.. oh my stars, Black, are those for me?” Suagr’s eye lights glowed with such joy as he caught sight of the sad bouquet.. and Black had wanted to deny it, even trying to scramble for a lie.. when Sugar plucked up the wilted bundle and held them to his skull, burying his nasal cavity deep into the dying blooms and inhaling the perfume they still carried.

“UM.. YES! YES THEY ARE, OF COURSE ONLY THE BEST FOR MY..” Where did his eloquent speech go? He had it all planned out! But there he stood, hand upon his chest, poised for his grand proclamation of wanting to make Sugar his datemate.. and he froze.

Sugar? He giggled.. he actually giggled, Black was so adorable.. but it was clear that panic was setting in, so before Black could completely melt down, Sugar leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon the stunned skeleton’s brow. “Yes. Friday, ok? Blood has an extra shift, so we can have a nice afternoon out.”

Black was left speechless as the object of his fascination sauntered off with.. a surprisingly little swap to those slender hips, did..was.. holy crow, how had he been blind, had Sugar been flirting with him this entire time? Had he been so wrapped up in his schemes and then his blind adoration that he had not realized how receptive Sugar actually was? It wasn’t that he was attention starved at all.. it was.. oh sweet mercy, did Sugar actually have interest in him?!

The rest of the week was a blur of panic, prepping, and planning. By the time the hour had rolled by for the secret date.. Black was an emotional and mental wreck, but he presented himself in only his best. He kept his spine straight, his shoulders back, and his skull tipped up just enough to walk with pride (but not to trip over his own damn feet.. again..)

They had arranged to meet, not at their homes, but at their destination. Once again, a visit to the Swap-verse, where they could take to the surface. Black had insisted on a nice dinner and a movie, but caved to Sugar’s desire to visit a small town fair which was taking place not far from Mt. Ebott.

It was.. not to Black’s taste or style at all, but he endured the smell of the petting 'zoo’, the throng of humans and monsters.. and the sub-par food, only because.. well he liked the way Sugar’s energy flowed with eager excitement at each new surprise.

If only things had gone as planned. First misstep? Black.. had not exchanged his gold for human currency, and they nearly were unable to attend the fair, but a kindly elderly couple had over heard the distress in Sugar’s voice as well as Black’s grumbling, and had quietly covered the cost. Black was astounded when a human handed him two wrist bands. Well then, fate was smiling on him that day.

Or rather fate was growling low and glaring some distance away..

Next came that damn petting zoo.. while Sugar had the time of his life, Black nearly wretched over the smell.. and of course.. he stepped in a pile of.. oh dear stars no! His best boots! Thankfully another human was near by who actually wanted to help the irritated little skeleton.. one cold hosing down later.. he had to walk with a squelch to each step.. he still had no idea how that foul patty was outside of the animal pen for him to step in, in the first place!

It continued on like that for the rest of the evening. His drink would tip over, dosing him in cold, sticky soda. His overly greasy corn dog fell off the stick and smeared his clothing with mustard and ketchup. Everytime he tried to win a prize for Sugar, something would go horribly wrong.. by the time the date was drawing to an end.. Black was near in tears from frustration, he was certain Sugar would see him as a horrible datemate and never wish to go out with him again!

That is when it happened. He had been so deep in his self pity and loathing, that he had not been watching where he was going and nearly was trampled as a large animal from a near by exhibit, had gotten loose and nearly barreled him over. He would find out later, that it was a rather large horse, on display for winning a few blue ribbons in local county fairs.. but the thing had never acted so spooked before.. strange.

Black had been lucky! Sugar had reacted quickly, pulling Black out of the way in time, before he could be injured.. well, physically. That had been the last straw. His pride was shattered, he was suppose to be the strong one! The protector!  
He was fighting back both rage and burgundy tears when he suddenly found a set of crooked but perfect teeth against his own. Once again, Sugar had left him stunned. “Thank you Black, I had a wonderful day today! I hope we can do this again soon!”

Elsewhere.. Slim was laughing his coccyx off while Classic, Edge, and Red held back a bristling Blood. Good thing he had been on hand to keep an eye on his little lord and a very angry brother.. all in all, some of those mishaps had been funny, the last one.. well he had been pissed about it, but it was all worth it.. to see his beloved lord blushing up a storm and stuttering as he walked off with Sugar… now to deal with someone who was way too protective.. and needed to calm the hell down..


	18. Dancing upon Ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still looking for prompts, maybe something with dancing and/or figure skating au? Either way I hope you're feeling better and that you have a good day/night
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> I am feeling better, thank you. Had some time to talk with a family member and got some stuff off my chest. Thank you for your concern and kind words!
> 
> Dancing upon Ice.  
> Prompt request Drabble.  
> I have no idea if an ice-skating AU exists or not, so I decided to pretty much make this the swap version of Dancetale, hope that is ok with you! (Also I have never ice skated so.. winging this!)

These were the moments he lived for. Early morning hours, before his energetic brother was awake and insisting on practicing new routines.. oh he loved spending time with his dear Snowberry, but Eider savored his time alone as well.

Before the faux would rise.. a blessing the royal couple had crafted with their combined magic back before the split.. the crystals which domed much of Snowdin (though greater in number within waterfall) would shine bright or dim in their hue with the gradual change throughout the day.. it not only helped those who had once seen the sun with their own eyes, but also helped keep spirits up.. a loss of time, locked away in shadows and cold.. it would never bode well for anyone..

But it was within these glorious moments, while the world he knew was still, crisp and cold, and just beginning to rub the sleep from their eyes.. that Eider was truly alive. The light which grew over head, shimmered upon the snow, chasing away the shadows of night, and with it, the memories of his nightmares which often woke him and drove him to leave his warm bed for this ice covered lake.

Constructs formed along the underside of his shoes, allowing him to take to the ice once more. He would never really understand how each morning, the lines cut from the day before had vanished, but he was ever grateful for it.

Moving with grace that he would rarely show another, the chill breeze whipping past the cream fur held snug about his skull by his teal hoodie, the music which danced through his skull and have his soul flight.. he moved with ease upon the slippery sheet of frozen water.

It was within these hours, the world was his. He held his hand out for a partner he might never find.. he could envision them now, taking hold of his hand with their own.. warmth spreading through his bones. They would glide and dance.. made for one another.

He could hear the song, it always summoned him closer to the edge.. making him want to believe.. believe that he actually had a soul mate somewhere out there.. dancing upon a sheet of ice now, just as he did.. awaiting him with a soul crafted only to matched with his own.

“The moment of truth.. ” He hummed the song again as he let it all slip away.. this underground existence, the emptiness awaiting him.. he took to the spin, one leg extended behind him , gradually raising it, shifting his stance to keep his balance as he did so.. till he had his hands clasped upon the construct which made up his skate.. his foot held high, forming an almost tear drop shape.. it was a dizzying move, but one he could flow into with ease.

Coming out of the spin, he had not yet opened his eyes, allowing the world to continue to spin about him.. he ignored the vertigo which should have held him firmly, but he had practiced his moves enough, that he could keep his balance while upon the ice.

He continued on for awhile, always one step.. one set closer to the finality of the song which tore through his very being.. but something always broke his concentration before, something always ended his dance before he could move into that finally lutz.

Today however.. nothing stilled his motions. The music swelled within his soul, his speed upon the ice grew.. the air whipped about him as he rose from the frozen surface, his arms clasped high over his head.. a triple, a triple lutz, something he had struggled with for so long.

As he landed without fail, his magic pulsed through his very being.. much as one’s blood would race from excitement.. it was then he felt eyes upon him. The song had finally found its end.. and as he blinked away the fuzziness in his vision.. his breath drew still.

There was another upon the ice that morning, one he had not seen before.. and his soul cried out to them.


	19. You did this to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a few pranks Pap plays on his brother? :3c Your choice of AU, lovely.
> 
> — Requested by a friend.
> 
> Thank you! Hope you enjoy this ^_^
> 
> You did this to yourself.
> 
> Au: Underfell.
> 
> A prompt inspired drabble.

It began innocently enough, it always begins innocently enough. Sans had thrown a few pranks his brother’s way, and Papyrus had stormed off in a fit, claiming he would have revenge. Sans shrugged off the threats with a laugh, his bro may have been amazing, but when it came to jokes and pranks, he really drew the short end of the stick.

Boy was he wrong. At first the few pranks were, well cute. Not near the level Sans would have expected from the ‘Great and terrible Papyrus’ but it wasn’t a half bad start. It began with *fowling* up Sans’ breakfast plans. No scrambled eggs that morning, each and every egg in the fridge had been hard boiled. Oh well.

The next, that was the icing on the cake right there. No, literally. Sans should have known something was up, coming home from a long day napping at his sentry post to find a lovely surprise awaiting him. How sweet, Boss had decided to bake him his favorite, red devils food! Once slice into the sumptuous treat however, proved something was off.. it was.. really spongy and hard to slice, ah well.. Boss was never the best cook, but he could wolf down damn near anything. The cake was a lie.. the cake was a damn lie! Sans was struck with a mix of irritation and odd pride at his brother’s creativity.. had he not a mouthful of an old car-washing sponge and icing, well he would have congratulated his brother on that one. It really took the cake.

By now, Sans was beginning to be a little wary of what food items might be awaiting him.. so he took to stopping by Grillbys to and from work. Yes it was a little tight on the gold, especially when Grillby insisted on Sans paying SOMETHING on his tab, but it was worth it not to taste sponge again.. ick, he could still feel the disturbing texture scraping the roof of his mouth.

So when the food pranks failed.. Boss became.. creative. Normally he would never have stood for a mess in his house, but Papyrus had years of backlash to make up for, and he was going to make sure Sans was good and sick of jokes and pranks by the time he was done.. then maybe, just maybe, he could have a little peace in his damn life!

Greeting Sans at the door, he snarled a warning for his brother to shower at once, claiming that he reeked of smoke, dogs, and grease.. which granted, he did. With the fine mood Papyrus was in, Sans didn’t feel like putting up much of an argument, only offhandedly throwing back some annoyed puns as he stomped off towards their shared bathroom.. Papyrus would have to scrub for days, but this was worth it.

Half way through the surprisingly relaxing shower, the warm water really easing his cold and tired bones.. Sans realized something was off.. very off, for one.. his usual pine scented body wash was, well.. not pine. What was that wretched sweet scent? Aw hell.. cherries?! He had been too lost in his own thoughts to even pay proper attention to what he had lathered his wash cloth with until it was too late. Not only did he smell like a damn walking popsicle.. he realized he fucking looked like one too!

His indigent screech rang through the house.. and scared the odd passerby to hurry along. Papyrus was trying his best to hold in his own amusement as his now tomato red brother popped into existence before him, eye lights as red as the stain covering his bones.

“FEEL UP TO A TRUCE NOW, BROTHER?” Coy, sly.. smug, Papyrus was leaning his hip against the kitchen counter while dinner.. began to burn behind him.. while Sans ranted and raved for about a good half hour.. by the time he had worn himself down, he snarled his reply.. this was not done, not done by a long shot.

That was fine. Papyrus had only begun to fight.


	20. Remember, you asked for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ok with NSFW prompts? If not it's ok, just ignore this. But if you are how about Bara Blood trying to deal with his heat alone like usual. But Classic Sans gets worried why Blood didn't come to the AU meeting and goes looking for him and ends up helping? :)
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Am I ok with NSFW requests? *Glances back at all of the Parlor posts* Nyehehe!
> 
> I actually read something similar to this awhile back, so I will do my best to make it different and not too closely related to what I have seen. Hope you enjoy it!

Black and Sugar were officially a thing now! A most unlikely pair, but they were happy. Sugar kept Black’s domineering personality in check with his sweetness, and Black was fiercely protective of his fragile datemate. Classic would only grin as he watched the pair sneak away for stolen kisses and snuggle sessions at every opportunity, so far things had been very tame.. for those two at least.

He noticed the change quickly, always on edge.. well not Edge edge, but ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. Blood was behaving oddly, he had toned down his anger against Black, once.. with a great deal of restraining from Classic and Stretch, the two had a chance to actually talk. Black was surprisingly able to assure Blood that he only had the best intentions for Sugar.. and Blood reminded Black more then once, that if he made Sugar cry or hurt him in anyway.. Black would make a nice tasty little snack..

Black was not eager to test the waters on that threat, and why would he? Things were going swimmingly! So an uneasy truce was formed. Blood would find a way to distract himself.. if he didn’t see it, he would be fine. He had to face facts after all, Sugar was a grown monster, not a baby bones anymore.. Classic shook his head, grateful he was not in Blood’s shoes. If someone like Black had shown an interest in his awesome but far too innocent brother.. well they would be having a bad time.

But, as stated, Classic had begun to take notice of a chance.. gradually but clearly there was something off. Blood was.. friendly almost. He would throw an arm over Stretch or Slim’s shoulders, buddy up to a bristling Edge.. and Classic was not certain but he was pretty sure something took place behind his shed.. and it involved Red and Blood.. he didn’t want to know.. he REALLY didn’t want to know..

So when Blood just.. stopped showing up to the meetings, Classic grew concerned. He questioned Sugar about it, who was a flustered, blushing mess, stumbling mess.. he really couldn’t get anything out of the gentle monster.. and received a glare from Black for distressing his datemate.

So Classic, being Classic.. set out on his own to find out what was going on. In hindsight.. he should have let someone know what he was up to, and maybe have brought a few of the others with him.. but then again, maybe that would still have turned out the way they did.

Classic hated this realm, it was a sore reminder of just what could have been his home world should Frisk ever just say screw it, and abandon them. Due to this discover, those who had made it to the surface, began stock piling non-perishable goods, to share with this world, as well as safe guard for the others.  
Still.. the multiverse was so vast, he could not swear that they wouldn’t find another like this.. or worse.. That thought sent a shiver down his spine, there was only one other monster out there who worried Classic more then Blood, but that blue string loving numbskull had been surprisingly quiet for awhile.. he wouldn’t jinx his luck to find out why.

Things were, marginally better. Those who were not of the skeleton clans, who had uncovered their secret were worn to silence.. or dealt with by Blood, Classic once again.. did not ask questions, it was not his place to judge this world.  
Those who kept their mouth’s shut and kept the news from the Queen, had been well rewarded with supplies upon their doorsteps once a week, enough goods to see them through for a good while.. but never too much as to draw attention, they had to be-careful still.. and Blood had insisted that they only feed his friends, not intervene further.. things had to play out the way they would, and eventually his race would be free.

But if they rushed things, the delicate balance could be turned on its ear and a whole new mess formed. Classic did not even want to think of what the Mad Queen would do if she discovered that there were actually other realms out there, filled to the brim with food and supplies.. as well as monsters.. So he, and the rest, followed Blood’s guidelines. And in return, one or two.. three at the most, could visit on rare occasions and not be accosted by the denizens of this decrepit Snowdin.

Classic still hated it however. It reeked of death and decay, the joyous aura he was accustom to when entering Snowdin, was replaced with one of bleak hope.. and stale gore.

He would never question what lay beneath muddy piles of snow, not wanting to know what had become too frozen for the monsters to use or even claw their way to.. it troubled him on a deeper level then he cared to admit.. would he have followed Blood’s path if the same happened to him? Were they really so different?

Hoodie drawn up over his skull, his steps quick, but not too quick as to trigger the predator instinct should someone be watching, he made his way through the ruined town. Eventually he made his way to the brother’s home.. but found it cold and empty..just where in this frozen hell was he?!

He checked high and low, till he finally made his way to the shed behind the house.. what he found there, well it set his senses on high alert. The air was thick with a miasma of a coppery smell, low growls of warning rose with every step he made towards the shed.. and the rattle of chains had Classic certain that Blood had fallen back on his old ways.. that a human must be trapped down there, tormented.. he couldn’t just let this slide..

The creaking door, biting splinters against the surprisingly soft bones along his palms, groaned in protest.. alerting what ever lay below, within the bowels of the foul scented shed.. that someone was intruding.

“H..Hey k..kid?..Blood?” The comedian found himself with no pun ready to ease the tension. He was terrified, deep down to his marrow and magic. This was wrong, so wrong on so many levels. What the hell was Blood doing in here?! What did he have captured?

“..Shouldn’t have come, Pipsqueak..”

The door slammed shut behind Classic, causing a yelp of fear to bark past his teeth and he was scrambling to turn around and try to open the door.. but it held fast. It did not take long for him to realize a crimson glow around the door knob.. magic. He was not getting out of here by that means.

“B..Blood, that you? Come on buddy.. stop with the whole Friday the 13th shtick and just.. open the door, you scared me good.. ha ha.. now..please open the door?” He did not like how weak and timid his voice had came as he tried to reason with the hidden monster.

His reply would come in a rustle of chains dragging along a dirt floor, as well as the cracking protest of stairs struggling to hold a massive weight. Classic was backing himself up away from his unseen assailant, the absence of light in the shed only heightened Classic’s awareness to a growing presence.

Massive claws slammed into the wooden frame behind him, placed at either side of his skull, Classic’s soul hummed with panic, he had thought he had heard Blood’s voice earlier, but even Blood, as frightening as he was.. never evoked such fear from him as this.. whatever it was did.

And that would be the moment he spotted it.. one lone, mad red eye.. a crack in the dark seeping with crimson magic, the oozing red trickled from the mass, and down the surface of.. was that skull? The magic outlined the shape of a skull as it made its way down.. splattering upon an impressively large form beneath.. staining and soaking into what must have been fabric.. as Classic’s gaze followed the oozing glow.. his white pin prick eye lights grew large at what he saw.

There was no denying what lay, shrouded beneath a straining layer of cloth.. perfectly outlined through the worn material.. ready, hard, and wanting. Classic gulped a lump which had formed in his throat.. and it all clicked in to place.  
“B..Blood buddy, that you? The fuck man.. you about scared me out of my skin!” His only reply was a rolling guffaw of hollow laughter. The other monster moved swiftly now that he had played his little game of cat and mouse.

Classic squeaked.. he actually squeaked as he was hauled up from his feet, slippers leading up to their name and slipped free of his cotton covered feet.. where cold should have struck him, he found he was sweating beneath his heavy hoodie. Ah hell.. “Blood? You.. in heat?”

It made so much sense now! Of course Sugar was too shy to voice why his brother had not attended the meetings! But what did not make any sense at all.. was the foul stench that filled the air, usually a monster’s heat.. while different in each case, carried a wafting aroma to lure in a mate.

Blood gave a grunt, tucking Classic beneath one arm as he carried him down the stairs, planks of wood which would too easily snapped if given a chance. At the bottom of the stair well, a flick of crimson, and an oil lamp in the center of the room, placed upon a very worn picnic table.. most likely pilfered from the dump with the amount of mending and water logged stains it bore.

Light was a fantastic boon, it did ease Classic a good deal, and now he could take in the situation. Chains.. Blood clearly had attempted to chain himself to the far wall, but by the series of claw marks upon the floor.. as well as a few strains of interesting nature.. and the shattered bits of iron littering the floor, Blood had all but busted free.. perhaps even as Classic had been approaching.

“S'no good..” The larger male huffed, setting Classic upon one of the twin benches at the table side. He took to the opposing seat, upon the same bench, facing Classic, his wide legs spread to accommodate his stance.. and did little to hide the aroused state straining against his stained shorts.. stains that Classic suspected was not blood from previous hunts.

“Shoulda stayed home, runtling.. should have ran from the smell.. tried so hard, to mask it..” So that was what was going on.. Blood has been masking his own scent with magic, and what better way to send others running, then a very foul odor.. it was as if a switch had been flipped, Blood did not need to strain his magic further to mask his musk anymore.

The aroma hit Classic like a ton of bricks, it enveloped him, seeped into the fabric of his clothing, invaded his cavities till his eye lights stung and watered from the sheer density of the scent in the air.. it was so strong, he could taste it.  
And it reminded him, of pungent smoked meat and oddly enough..a hint of spruce, most likely a residue from all of his time spent hunting within the forest surrounding his home. It was honestly, a difficult taste..err.. scent to place. At times he thought he could capture the hint of spices. but it changed almost chaotically.. made sense considering who the scent was coming from.

Classic took stock of his much larger, disturbed, and clearly riled double. Blood was doing all he could not to pounce the smaller skeleton, his claws digging into his shorts.. shorts which were quickly being filled out with bubbling magic till it finally settled into form.. ecto, an ecto body.. following the path, he could clearly see it began somewhere beneath that filthy shirt, most likely threading through the other skeleton’s bottom rungs of his lower ribs, and downward, till he could see it peaking out to end just above Blood’s knee caps. Crimson, the same as his magic of course..

Classic, found himself rather self conscious all of a sudden. Sure he was pudgy, but damn! Blood not only had weight, but clearly defined muscle to back it up.. it was a trait which could be revealed when any of them decided to show their forms to one another.. the magic always revealed the truth, just how hard one worked or how much one might slack off.

Classic had mastered the art of being a couch potato, but clearly Blood.. even though he was large from his own sloth driven nature (and thankfully food being supplied regularly now), he had gained a formidable bulk due to all the time he spent hunting.. this skeleton could snap him in half with barely a sweat if he wanted.. Classic was now not feeling so assured of himself as he did before.  
“No good.. no good at all.. need.. need help.” And there it was, though Blood’s coherent speech was limited due to.. stars how long had he been down here suffering? It was clear as day, that the big guy needed help.. usually burning out a heat by one’s own self was torment but doable.. but Blood had missed not one, but three meetings.. and those had been weekly!

How the hell had he survived this long?! Classic had heard tale of boss monsters who could only burn out their heats with help.. with.. breeding. If they ignored their body’s demands, the magic could consume them, melting their minds down to an animalistic state.. and if they still did not find relief.. only dust would remain.

By the looks of Blood, he was not far from that mental melt down. Classic couldn’t just turn his back and leave the big guy like this, after all.. this was, basically himself, from a screwed up timeline, in pain.. and clearly had taken great lengths to protect his own friends from his heat.

Later he would have to ask Sugar why he let Blood stay behind like this.. and how often his heats came around, but for now, he had to do something. “L..Look big guy.. you swear not to take a chunk out of me.. and I can.. can help you with your growing problem here.”

That was all Blood needed to hear. Things moved so quickly, that Classic had only enough time to yelp, and was rewarded with a mouthful of dirt as he found his skull pressed against the floor.

Unlike his shed at home, which had a wooden floor, this one was all earth.. well packed in, but cold to the touch. Trying to push himself up, spitting the dirt free as best he could, he was ready to snap a warning at his over eager companion.. but he quickly snapped his trap shut.

Clearly, very clearly, Blood had been on a tether of control while Classic had been taking in what had been going on.. commendable actually, the control the large monster held, he had waited till Classic had offered to help, and then all bets were off.

His filthy rags were.. well, rags.. as he tore them free, giving Classic a good view of just what he was about to have to deal with. Needless to say, he was more then a little scared of the bara’s girth, but.. he would be lying if he did not admit that, well.. size kinda did a thing for him.

His own magic had already begun to react not only to the sight of Blood, but his aroma as well.. he had not realized how swiftly it had all gotten to him, creeping up on him. Now upon hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder.. he felt the telltale warmth of his magic flushing his features blue.. he was not one to blush easily, but damn..

His own magic was taking shape, swirling within his pelvic inlet, magic that at one time surely must have matched Blood’s in hue, before everything went south for him. A question upon his tongue.. when he found his eye lights rolling back without warning. Blood was eager to begin.. and wanted his mate ready for him.  
Little was left of Classic’s shorts as they were shredded away in one fell swoop of claws, and the larger skeleton had leaned down..and due to the difference between their statures, having had to lift Classic nearly off the ground, supported only by his hands while Blood held his thighs apart.. both leverage and to keep Classic as still as he could.

What had caused the smaller of the two to become a gurgling mess, had been how Blood had at once buried his face right in against the condensing magic, nipping and licking his way along exposed bone and the ghosting , swirling hue till it finally took shape.

Classic would have been, well a bit embarrassed by how he was panting and mewling for more as Blood set to work. He had to get his little mate ready.. Classic was too tense, to.. tight, even against his probing tongue. He had to work the small skeleton up into a frenzy, get him to relax.. this would all go a great deal smoother if he could just let the tension go.

Of course, Blood knew just what to do.. he had helped a few monsters through their own heats, lesser ones of course then what he was experiencing, and had set to work, alternating between worming that thick appendage of his tongue further and further.. flicking against sensitive walls.. and drawing back to give some much needed attention to the little monster’s engorged clit.

Classic, he didn’t have a prayer of holding back, even if he had wanted to. Blood was working wonders over him, and had he a clear mind.. he would have been making mental note of all the behemoth behind him was up to.. the guy had skill, there was not denying that.

It only took a matter of moments till the blue kissed skeleton was keening with the burst of euphoric sensations, leaving him a whimpering mess when he finally came down from his high.

The ringing in his skull as a good sign that he must have screamed himself silly at some point.. be it a mix of having gone without any stimulation of that sort for a long time, or Blood had just blown his mind.. Classic couldn’t tell, but he knew one thing.. if he had not been made of bone.. he would have been a puddle pooling on the floor right then.

Blood? He chuckled with amusement.. oh this was going to be fun. Classic was so responsive, so receptive.. he was more then a little full of himself with how he had rattled his mate so easily.

But it was not yet enough, fevered as he was to get on with what he needed, if he were to hurt Classic.. well, it would not bode well for him, nor the smaller one. Sure he was murderous, a wee bit insane, and selfish at times.. but he had a soft spot for the pint size, softer version of himself. Classic had always been a laid back guy who Blood could confide in and truth be told.. he was more then a little attracted to the guy.

Not that he had planned to act on it however! Blood was not, in his personal opinion, good mate material.. he was, off. His thoughts often scattered as the whispers returned.. his skull throbbed when he was angry.. and he had a temper to boot. But fate had decided to push things into action.

He had not suffered a heat in years, perhaps it had been his low magic levels due to starvation.. now that he and his friends were regularly well fed, his magic had been growing and with it.. well, a rare heat had crept up on him.. he should have seen the signs. He was not one to get chummy with the others.. hell, he hated Edge pure out and simple.. and yet.. even that tooth pick had seemed interesting the last time he had visited one of those gatherings.

When he had woke in a sweat that first morning, he had taken action at once. Informing Sugar to stay away from the shed.. even though his brother pleaded with him to let the sweet skeleton help, Sugar was in no shape or form prepared to help Blood like he had ages ago.. back before.. well, it didn’t matter now, and Sugar had a datemate! He wasn’t about to let his own biology spoil things for his brother.

So he locked himself away, set up defenses to keep others away.. and waited.. and waited.. and waited.. and every day, it just got worse. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts away.. thank the stars Classic had shown up when he did.. someone willing to help, that with a bit of work, could handle what Blood had to offer.

All the while he had been lost in thought, his hands had been busy. He had rolled the prone skeleton onto his back, Classic was.. adorable like this, splayed out, wrecked from just a little attention, and so perfectly beautiful..

Blood’s tongue traced over his teeth, he could still taste the mix of honey and figs which was so uniquely Classic.. of course there was a faint, very faint twang of the skeleton’s favorite food hidden in an after taste.. but it didn’t spoil Blood’s treat at all.. hell, he knew he could easily become addicted to the taste..

It seemed appropriate, deep down.. Classic was sweet, possessing.. if not a little damage, a rich and generous soul.. and was a bit rare to find these days. The flavors matched him so well.. Blood chuckled to himself.. a wet squelch following the sound, while he had been lost in thought, he had still been at work preparing the smaller form for him.. two fingers at first, working in those delicious little wet folds, curling in a come hither motion, spreading as wide as he could take them without causing the smaller one pain.. easing him further along till he could feel the other giving a little.. the tension easing at last.

Blood shuddered with anticipation, he had been so patient up until now.. but he could not wait a second longer.. he had planned on rutting the smaller skeleton into the dirt with abandon.. but having him laid out before Blood like this..

Blood.. be it heat, his previous attraction.. or a combination of both, was smitten. His soul skipped a beat within his rib cage.. fuck, Classic was.. was something else. Easing his new mate up into his arms, he was certain this wouldn’t be a simply screw and dash.. no, not that it would have been to begin with. It may take some work, but he knew well now, that he would be claiming this precious little skeleton for his own..

But for now, he needed to show Classic just what he could be, not just a hungry.. lustful creature madden by his own heat, but a lover.. an honest lover, he intended to worship each and everyone one of those lovely bones.

The mad drive to mate had eased some, his soul responding to what he felt.. a kinship with Classic.. and he was soon peppering the other’s skull with little pecks and skeletal kisses. Classic was coming around again, his eye lights taking focus and he was more then a little surprise to find himself not on the floor again.. but being held as if he were some delicate thing of glass.

“Its.. its ok Blood, don’t need to treat me like bone china.” Blood huffed a small laugh at that. “Alright pipsqueak.. but remember you asked for this.”

Classic took in a breath he didn’t even think he needed, being what he was.. breathing was more of a , cosmetic habit to make others feel at ease around him.. a trained reflex of expanding his ribs, and letting air flow past his teeth or nasal cavity to the hollow shell of his rib cage.

But this, this was a breath taken in earnest. His body tensed at once as he was eased down, lowered till he felt that heated tip of magic crafted lust. How the hell was he suppose to accommodate that?! As he was fretting over what his limits were and were not, he found a soothing hush of Blood’s voice, the deep baritone whispering encouragement and praise.. he was so good, he was taking this so well.. and Classic had barely done anything!

That voice, as well as Blood’s palm making slow patterns along his sensitive spine, soon had Classic melting to his touch again.. and though it did hurt a bit, that first intrusion, Classic was more then surprised to find that Blood had eased him down slowly, half hilted before Classic realized he had taken so much so soon.

He was full, filled beyond anything he had known before.. and there was still more to go, his fingers coiled about exposed ribs, his skull buried in against the pudge of Blood’s stomach, and small whimpers.. a mix of pain and pleasure, rolled from the skeleton.

Blood was.. amazed.. he had not expected Classic to take so much of him in their first mating, what he wouldn’t give to sheath himself fully.. to that that constricting heat envelop him, to lose himself to the moment.

But he wouldn’t. He had to ease his lover into this, too much too fast could not only harm Classic, but scare him away as well. So Blood restrained himself, as best he could.. making small, shallow rolls of his hips, savoring every little gasp that broke from the trembling mass in his arms.

Classic.. was a blessing, so perfect.. made just for him.. and given time, he could prove that to his little mate. He would show Classic that he was a fine protector, provider, strong and brave enough to protect the brood he hoped would come from this coupling.

Oh the thought of it alone, it sparked a need deep within the bara’s soul. Mate, claim, breed.. Classic was his, his only. And as he showered his lover with praise, careful with his motions.. Classic grasped and clawed to claim purchase, to hold firm and try to give back what Blood was offering.

He was careful with with his alternate, but he cold not keep to this slow pace for long.. soon enough he had to shift from where he had sat, loving Classic with that gentle, tender pace.. but now he needed more.

Classic never felt more vulnerable, or .. oddly treasured in all of his days. Lain back against the dirt floor.. he groaned as Blood began to move once more.. Blood had taken care, wrapped one firm grasp about the base of his cock, gliding his fingers up to where he was joined with his mate. He could cherish his lover.. and keep himself reigned in.

His free hand braced next to Classic’s skull, he shuddered when those delicate little claws brushed along his bones. Sweat, the hue of his magic, dripped from his cracked and scarred bones as he delved into that wet heat time and time again, rewarded not only with the pleasure Classic could give.. but such beautiful little sounds as well.

“Mine..” That word parted his fangs more then once, and was met with a keening whine of “Yours!” Simple enough, but these words carried so much.. as Blood approached that edge finally, the coil building , aching to be let lose.. he gave one last questioning claim, which was met with Classic craning his head slightly to the side, offering the slender column of bone up for Blood to claim.

The crunch of bone was matched with a squeal of pain, and followed with a debauched moan of bliss.. Blood snarled into the mating mark he placed upon his lover, tipped over that edge at last as he tasted marrow upon his tongue.  
It was all Classic needed, to send him spiraling after Blood, crashing over that wave of mind numbing passion again.. the waves ebbing within his soul.. but it did not feel empty as he slowly came back to himself.. he felt.. complete.

The mark had come, not with just a small injury claiming Classic as Blood’s own, but with Blood feeding magic into the mark, closing the broken, fragmented bones, replacing what was lost with a glowing rune of his own creation.  
His magic would seep down, swirling about the inverted heart, crimson ribbons lacing a spider web about the other’s soul.. tying Classic to him, he would know where his mate was, his fears and joys.. and if he needed him.

Later, he would permit Classic to repeat his actions, marking Blood as well.. neither of them had expected this day to end with them bonded like this.. but, in the end.. it felt right, Classic could give up his fears.. carried in a warmth of protection, and Blood had someone in his life who not only wanted to be by his side.. but he found out soon enough, cherished being there with him.. someone who cared for his well being.

It became a mutual bond, something often sought after by others, but difficult to find, harder still to keep. Yet they managed. Days following Classic’s disappearance, he would show up on his own door step, cradled in Blood’s arms.. sleeping soundly, something Papyrus had not witnessed in ages.

Of course he lectured the pair of them about rushing into such serious matters, but behind his ire.. there was a joy he didn’t try to hide. He had worried for his brother for so long, afraid to peruse his own romantic interests for fear of his brother being left behind.. alone.

That was no longer a worry now. Blood showed great concern for Classic, and Papyrus was more then happy to share his brother’s love and attention with the large double.. and honestly, he was glad Blood had someone to focus on, rather then stalk Black and Sugar anymore.

Things were.. looking promising.


	21. ..They aren’t even that cute anyway..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darling perhaps for a prompt either fell bros or swapfell bros finding a little of kittens? I wanna see them as foster mamas

“SANS.. WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE THOSE?!”

Now when Papyrus had come stomping up to his house, ready to kick his brother a new one.. the lazy runt had not shown up to work at all that day! The last thing he expected to find.. was what awaited him, piled in the middle of his living room floor.

Now Papyrus had seen some off stuff in his days.. the overly romantic dog couple for one, they should have appeared weak with all those canoodling and lovely dovey, stomach churning affection.. but they used their affection to strengthen each other and had one hell of a bond.. they were a team which worked in unison

with each other.. love had not made them weak, it had made them stronger.  
Then there was Grillby. A fire elemental.. a greedy fire elemental, surviving in Snowdin. It made no damn sense! Surely he would have been more at home in Hotland or even the Capitol, but why Snowdin? How had he not yet been snuffed out by a freak snow storm or something?

But this.. this took every strange thing he had witnessed, and threw it right out the damn window! His brother.. his irresponsible, weak, lazy, good for nothing brother.. was laughing, laying on the floor while a litter of kittens crawled all over him.

He hadn’t answered Papyrus, hell he might not even had heard him! Papyrus cleared his throat.. and waited.. and he kept waiting. Sans was clearly having the time of his life, doting on the kittens, speaking in such a nauseating tone, babying the fluff balls.. all except one..

As Papyrus stood in their open door way, snarling to himself.. one of the fluff balls, which had been glowering at the skeleton and pride of kittens, stalked its way over to the one skeleton who clearly had no interest in any of them.

Target acquired.

 

Sleek, black, with bright yellow eyes, it sat before one of his sharp, pointed, red boots.. and meowed at him. Papyrus snapped his irritated glare down to the offending fluff. “WHAT?! WHAT DOES IT WANT?”

It meowed again, but did nothing more, sitting pretty as it pleased, watching him and waiting. “It wants you to pick it up, Boss.” So the bigger irritation in his life actually decided to acknowledge his presence? How special..

Papyrus and the kitten had a stand off, staring each other down till finally Papyrus gave a small ‘Tsk..’, leaned down, scooped the angry ball of fluffy up into the crook of one arm and stomped passed his brother.

Heading up the stairs, he called back to his.. lovable but annoying sibling. “THIS ONE CAN STAY, FIND THE OTHERS A HOME BEFORE NIGHT FALL OR I AM KICKING THE LOT OF YOU OUT!”

Sans snickered to himself, the plan had worked.. pulling out his cell, he made a quick call to a friend of his back in Hotland. “Boss fell for it, found a home for bitey. You can come pick up the rest.. and don’t drag your ass getting here. Cute as they are, I..” he paused as one of the kittens hacked up a hair ball on his chest. “…Pick them up now.”

Later that evening, Papyrus would stroll out to find his living room thankfully void of kittens and his sibling, and hurried out into the snow. He had some very important guard like mission stuff to do.. and it did not involve the sleeping fully ball in his arm, thank you very much! No, he wasn’t going to spend half his weekly pay on food, a collar, toys.. and whatever else this pest would need..Nope! Papyrus had very important things to do.

And Doomfanger, well he had very important napping to do as he was carried.


	22. Hotcats with a side of Kustard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be ok writing some kustard? With bara Red and a small Sans? Something fluffy with them just enjoying something they both love, like reading science books or watching a nerdy show or stargazing etc. With Red just melting from how cute his small soulmate is and Sans enjoying how safe the big bad Red makes him feel <3
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Me thinks I sense some Bara love in the air today! ^_^

At first, it had been just a little thing between them. Sans being nervous as he was when visiting the fell-verse, naturally he flocked to his alternate.. who was large, and by large he meant.. huge!

Unlike the Cherry Sans had met before, in yet another timeline.. such a sweet angry bean, Red was something else. He had the swagger and weight to throw behind his attitude. Gruff and abrasive if he had to be, but man could the skeleton have Sans looking like a blueberry in but a matter of a few choice words.

Red took a liking to this much smaller, softer version of himself, and he was pleased to find that Boss favored Sans as well.. good thing too, cause they were stuck with him and his brother for a few months.. the machine having of course decided to break down on their last visit.

Boss was more then willing to lead Papyrus about, though outside of the house, he had to go by ‘Rus and wear a collar.. the both of them had to, and Sans had to stick to the nickname ..as lazy as it was for Red to pick this one, Sansy. Yeah that was more then confusing for the locals, but with that collar, and Red by his side, it didn’t matter how much easy exp he was.

No one was about to steal from the skeleton brothers. No one with half a brain anyway. Oh at least one attempt had been made on Sans when he first showed up, and he still was a bit squeamish about what happened to that trespasser.. but Boss and Red had made a public example of him, and Sans was all the more safe for it now.

Today? Today was a nice quiet day at home.. funny, he thought of this place more as home then he did of his old one. It was nice though, leaning against the bulk of his companion, both of them geeking out over an old game system they had located in the dump and worked on till it ran smoothly once more.

They had even designed a few games for it! That had been.. an adventure. Of course Red’s game was full of violence, blood, and vulgar displays, but it was still fun and challenging. Sans’ game was more.. toned down. Simply mechanics, jump this, blast that, kill the human and all is great.

His favorite addition was 'Bad time mode’, where the player could spawn in as many humans as they might want, and try out a slew of secret moves and creative ways to kill their foe.

The irony was not lost on either of the skeletons, but they enjoyed their fun.. especially with their brothers out and about, giving them some much needed peace. Sans was however, becoming a tad bit frustrated.. no matter how hard he tried, he just could not beat this new level that Red had introduced with a patch.

It was then that he felt the shift in weight, soon he was all but cocooned in the warmth of his friend, large hands set upon his own, Red’s skull on his shoulder.. speaking softly, in that rich voice, laced with a rough texture that came from a life of struggle and growling to prove a point.

He had snuck in a mini game! It was the only way to beat that level, of course Sans was having trouble with it! “Really, Red?” Sans smirked, finding his pixelated avatar placed behind a hotcat stand, serving food up to the patrons which would appear out of nowhere.

“Thought you might like it, cupcake.” Sans grumbled, and tried to slink further into his hoodie. Red had to use silly little nicknames to get him all flustered and of course he fouled up his attempts at the game.

Red snickered, once more placing his hands over Sans’ “Let me help you there, Doll..” Soon enough, Sans’ score had racked up enough that a special sprite appeared on the screen.. of course it was a tiny version of Red.

But the order his sprite put in.. was strange. 'Kustard?’ What the hell was kustard? It became clear enough, as Red guided his hands along, selecting the mustard and ketchup for the hotcat.. but when his avatar tried to hand it over to the sprite.. the screen shifted.

“…Is that a dating module?” Sans sat back in surprise, clearly confused by this odd addition to the game. “Sure is.. giving you any ideas on how to win?” There was something to Red’s voice which sparked a curious notion with Sans.

Was Red really trying to hint at something? Setting the controller aside, he turned about to find the towering skeleton blushing a lovely rosy hue and looking away. Oh..OH! Sans giggled a little, it all was clicking into place.

Of course Red would slip his question into the game, hidden enough that if Sans didn’t catch it, he would be saved the humiliation of rejection. His grin was true and genuine as he placed his small hands upon either side of Red’s features, making the larger one look down to him.

“..I would love some kustard, Red.”


	23. Wandering Flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the Thirsty -omitted-(tm)-- a flame elemental finds himself in an unknown area and has to ask someone for help? (That sounded better in my head.. you can go as nsfw as your heart desires)
> 
> — Requested by a friend
> 
> -Omitted-! Always happy to help the thirst ^_~ , I may take some creative liberties here so I hope you do not mind!

Now among the races which made up the monster kind, none were as mysterious as those simply dubbed ‘The Elementals’, for an age, only one had walked among the bunnies, wolves, skeletons, and so forth.. and that was with reason.

These elementals were fiercely territorial, and though Snowdin had not been an ideal location, Grillby had selected with fair reason.. what other flame would invade his territory when simply walking about with no protective measures, could cause grave injury?

The quiet, calm barkeep was not a fool however. More then once he had to return to the birthplace of his people. Elementals were different from the everyday, run of the mill monsters for a reason.. They were a completely separate race, a race which had long ago discovered how to mask their selves and manipulate their magic so not to alarm those who shared their mountain home.

The flame race, they were the most prominent of all who lay deep within the heart fo the mountain, further into the depths then any other monster would wish to travel.. this was an area where souls who ventured.. would not return.

It was treacherous for those of solid form, thin shelves over rock jutting along caverns, heat that rose as one descended further, and an oppressive dark which clung to the soul and could drive a sane mind to fling oneself over the nearest out crop of rock.. More then once, Grillby had discovered.. and dealt with, a monster who had wandered too far, and lay in agony.

It was the kindest thing he could do. They would dust either due to starvation, or injury, and it would be a slow, painful one. A swift end met from his flames, was a last reprieve from an empty existence.

But these hazards were nothing for those who called the Deep their home. It began as a pin prick of light.. and welcoming warmth, which grew.. brighter, hotter as he made his way down.. having to abandon his usual garb a few layers of cliff side back, lest the material catch ablaze as he dipped further into the welcoming heat he knew so well.

Stone and dirt gave way to a rive of molten rock, the rich sulfur a sweet perfume to his senses.. this was home. Here he had been born, crawling from the heart of what the monsters above had called the Core. The Core, it amused him so.. that name only scratched the surface.

He sighed at an old memory concerning the Core, it had been a difficult day.. and a choice which would haunt him for years to come. Wadding out , was it deep into the scalding river, he sighed.. and let his thoughts drift back.. to the collective which rested within this sacred place.

Gaster, an old friend and companion.. a lover for a time, had begun to grow far too interested in the spikes of magic he discovered, sourced back to the core. Though Grillby tried to turn him away from the dangers hidden below.. the Royal Scientist was too lost to his project, his plans.. his hopes to free his people.

Grillby had been there that day, witnessing the imps, small and nearly worthless little sprites of flame, had followed the scientist along the catwalk.. he had held a hand over his aching soul, knowing that if he tried to intervene.. it would only bring pain for his dear friend.. this would be swift, and precise.. There was no way Gaster would survive the fall as the heat would dust him long before he plummeted into the awaiting lava of the Core.

He had wished to turned his eye lights away, not to witness Gaster’s demise.. but he had his orders. It was his fault that this 'Walker’ had come so close to discovering just what crafted and brimmed the Core with magic.. Gaster had been no fool, he knew a pool of molten rock would not create magic upon its own.

The imps had done their job, throwing the scientist from his place upon the cat walk.. and followed him down. They clung to his clothing, scorched his bones, and began the task of ending the scientist.. This had not been the plan!  
Grillby called out to Gaster, one simple word.. his name. But his cry carried so much. He had wanted to spare his friend suffering, but he had been a fool.. of course the courts would not take pity upon this monster.. For Grillby had committed not one, but two major crimes.

He had lain with one not of the flames, which was strictly forbidden, and had allowed Gaster to unravel secrets which should never have been known. His own molten tears added to the pool that day.. and he had turned away in shame.  
Grillby was startled from his thoughts, the heat of the river, which he had allowed to take him further into its embrace, whispering condolence, old bitter anger, and curiosity from his people.. had he not been born from the royal line, his punishment would not have been exile from his people, but to be extinguished.. his own magic to be fed back into the pools, and form a new, better elemental to fill the void he would leave behind.

The exile of course, was not a complete cut off from his home, for he was allowed.. he should say, ordered, to return once each year. To rekindle his own core, and offer up what he had done and discovered of the race above.

The elemental race did not desire conquest of the monster race, but they did need to know what walked over head.. in case the foolish may ever venture deeper into the underground and eventually into the Deep.. it was a matter of time, if the population above grew, a need for land would arise..

It was a sad, but merciful fact, the monster population had been struck with a difficult to reproduce.. children were rare these days, loved and cared for by any who discovered them.. with hope that these young ones would grow and further their linage.

Each time Grillby confirmed this, his people were calmed and settled once more. They could put their fears to rest and focus on what he could offer. Many of the collective were amused at the jokes which fed through his memory, some wanting to know more of the strange little skeleton who was both the bane and the light of Grillby’s days.

Some growled a reminder.. not to fall from grace further, keep his distance, remain aloof and do not become too friendly.. to remember his mistakes of the past. Of course.. there was one voice among the many, which filtered through his mind, which captured his attention.

'I want to meet him.’

 

This.. worried Grillby, this voice was young.. not childish, but not tempered with years as the others were.. by a walker’s timeline, this one would have just passed his adolescent days, and was now granted voice. It concerned Grillby, for he could not only hear this small voice, but felt the strong desire that he had once carried.

To leave the collective, stake claim of his own.. and this had the potential for trouble. He urged the small voice to be at ease. Sinking further into the mire of lava and flame, he continued down.. till the viscus river gave way to a 'water fall’ to a place known only to the court.

Landing upon scorched rock, the excess dripping away from his being until he was within his semi-solid state once more.. he would approach the heart of this kingdom.. others would call it a castle, a fortress.. to Grillby, it was his true home.  
Now while Grillby would be busy, speaking with the crowned figure within the fortress below.. one small voice had begun to grow restless. Who was this prince to leave them, and only return with tales of a world above?

Yes there were dangers.. the fire race was not the only elementals to lay claim of Mt. Ebott, far into the rivers that fell from Waterfall, lay the kingdom of water.. Elementals who were of a usual calm but strange nature.. a mortal enemy of the flames.

Within the deep caverns and caves that the monsters did not dwell, was the home to the whispering winds.. a race of elementals who roamed freely, unseen by most.. swirling the snow, chilling the air within waterfall, and gathering the seeds of discourse throughout the capitol.. their task was to watch over the Underground.. and report back to either side they had allied with at the time, if trouble arose.. Grillby was often vexed by these wisps invading his frozen home.  
But these were not the concerns of the small voice.. it had wanted more then to sit and wait.. This voice was defiant, excited.. and ready to know more. Gathering heat and form from the great river, the only home it had know.. It would take shape.

A whispering worry worked through the collective.. what was the young voice doing? Was it simply an interest to walk as the Prince had done? Perhaps a few moments upon the hard stone which banked the molten river would be enough and the young voice would return.

The first step of self, of freedom.. had came as a shock to the young voice. Flames dancing out of control as the river gave up its hold.. these flames would dance in hues, blazing with glory at this oneness.

Finally the flames would settle enough, to reveal a new elemental to the world… scorching blue with white lacing through its form, it began to wander. It was exciting, it was thrilling! The voice, had thoughts of its own, not shared with many.. but allowed to grow and expand upon.

Small footsteps would echo through the silence of the land below.. The young voice had not returned to its home, but was now exploring..

By the time Grillby had met with his father, he was more then a little irritated, it had not gone well and he would be denied a return the next year, having to wait three due to what he had revealed of his budding kinship with Sans.

What he did not expect to find.. was a frantic uproar within the collective. A young one had left, taken form, and not returned. Grillby was infuriated.. he should have felt with that one before seeking out the courts.. this could only lead to trouble.

The young voice was not simply a voice now. Mimicking what shape it could from Grillby, it took on a self awareness. Now it differed from Grillby in many aspects. It was not as strong nor war trained as its elder.. so its form would take on no discerning features.. especially not as daunting as what the elemental had revealed..

It was a smooth form of flames, it would develop further along as it uncovered more of what the world above could reveal from its own secrets.. already it knew of such words as 'She, he, him, they, her, and even it’ but the voice did not understand these words.

Within the collective, one was simple all. It puzzled this new creature, and as it traveled on upwards.. it would find itself missing the warmth below. This world was cold! But cold would not turn it away.. no, it wanted to see more.

By the time it had crawled from the hidden entry way, just at the edge of Waterfall, it was trembling, hugging its new arms to itself. Why was it so cold?! How could Grillby stand this?! Its flames dimmed just slightly.. but it had to know more!

It learned an important lesson that day. The images of what Grillby called snow, was dangerous.. It had placed a single foot upon the odd, white surface, only to howl in agony and jerk its leg back.

Leaning against a chilling wall of stone, it held its foot and tried to reignite the embers within the limb.. but no, the flames would not return. It watched in horror as the appendage flicked.. the fire dying from deep within.. the outside growing dull.. a sort of coal like appearance.. and crumble.

With one appendage lost, and its newly formed soul feeling weak and frail, panic soon followed. This was a land of death! How could Grillby have survived so long?! As he huddled away from the icy doom, its frantic thoughts were shattered by a booming, yet cheerful voice.

“HELLO THERE! I HAVE TO SAY, I DO NOT THINK WE HAVE MET BEFORE.. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND YOU , MY NEW FRIEND, SEEM TO BE IN A SPOT OF TROUBLE. NEVER FEAR! FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! NO, DO NOT EVEN THINK OF SHOWERING PRAISE UPON ME, FOR YOU SEE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A HUMBLE SOUL, AS WILL BE BEFITTING ONE OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

The young voice was left speechless.. what.. was THAT?! It was as white as the snow, but .. what was the word, oh.. yes, dressed! These walkers covered their bodies with odd articles of what it recalled to be known as clothing!

This.. strange creature was loud, but.. it seemed to be sincere in its wish to help the elemental.. so with some hesitation.. it held its arms out to the skeleton. Papyrus beamed with delight at actually being able to help someone.. though he quickly took stock of what was taking place.

This new friend was.. hurt.. and very naked. He coughed to clear his throat, orange dusting his features as he removed his scarf and carefully wrapped it about this gentle monster.. though he was not sure where to wrap the cloth, it seemed.. genderless? Perhaps that is why it walked freely without clothing.. never the less! It should have the decency to cover itself up, so others would not be embarrassed!

After some one sided discussion, clothing the .. surprisingly pretty, elemental as best he could, he scooped up the light little creature and took great strides to hurry home. He had more clothing there, and could treat the fresh injury.

One thing was certain as they walked.. his new friend needed a name, and giving it some thought, Papyrus had decided on Blaze.. Midnight Blaze to be precise, but the elemental just chuckled at the full name, and accepted the title it had been given.

Blaze.. that had a nice ring to it.


	24. Sweet and tart little Cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw you mention an angry bean Cherry in one of the drabbles, could I get something with him? Maybe a drabble about meeting his soulmate? Not sure who since usually I'd just go with bara Sans or Blue, but I'm curious who you'd pair him (either of those or someone else) :)
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of past abuse, and hinting at Non con events taken place in the past. Cherry a broken boi. A bit of angst and then fluff!

Life had never been easy for the frail monster. Unlike another timeline, where events had played out so close to his own.. the had been a sharp fracture that splintered the two lines away from one another. Red, known for his gruffness, his love of drink and mustard, and lewd humor.. was the complete opposite of Cherry.

What had taken place to cause such a change? Where Papyrus in one timeline had been harsh to try and straighten his brother out, Boss had been.. cruel. He had pushed Cherry time and time again, closer to the edge till the last thread finally snapped.

It took all that he had, just to keep Cherry’s soul from dusting away that day, and from then on out.. there was an unease between the brothers. He had expected his brother to grow stronger for his biting words, insane demands, and strict schedule… but he had ruined his brother.. his beloved brother. Cherry was a walking shell of the monster he had once been.

Now that is not to say that he would just roll over and die, once he mostly recovered from that eventful day. Cherry would bare his fangs at any who gave him an off look or a sly comment to raise his ire.. but there was no bite behind his growl.

And it was soon well known. One eventual evening, which neither of them would speak of from that day on.. had sealed the final nail in the coffin for Cherry. If Boss had not been on the prowl, looking for his brother.. had not followed the whimpering cries to that back alleyway.. there might not have even been dust for him to spread out the following morning.

As it was, Boss was livid and saw only red as he unleashed his fury upon those who dared to harm his brother.. but without a claim to defend Cherry, it would have been seen as an unwarranted act of aggression.. after all, there were no bodies to be located, only piles of dust, and the brother’s word of what had taken place.

Boss had to act quickly, less he lose his brother completely.. and that would be the day he collared his dear brother.. taking his status of a free monster, and throwing him into the depths of possession. Cherry would not be seen as an individual after that day, but property.. property not to be touched or harmed, for the wrath of his.. his Boss, would fall upon anyone foolish to do such a thing.

And Cherry? He walked through all of this in a state of shock, one would think him deaf and mute from that empty stare if another tried to provoke him.. even Grillby took notice, Cherry being one of the few he had considered a friend, though he had never stated it aloud.

Boss? He tried. He honestly tried to get his brother back, but the damage was done. The only thing Cherry showed any interest in, was the old machine in their shed. He would spend hours clanking away at it, till Boss would pull him inside for the night.. bath the oil and dirt from his frail bones, insure a meal was eaten and kept down, and then he.. he would read a story to his elder brother.. and watch those faint pink pin pricks of light diminish as he went back to sleep.. the only time he seemed at ease was when he was asleep.

How many times had Cherry done the same thing for Boss? Nurtured him, raised him.. helped him through an illness which had claimed many of the monster children within Snowdin? Had it not been for Cherry.. Boss would have been placed among the numbers lost that cold winter so long ago.

He never meant for things to go this foul. Closing the book, his gloved hand stroked along his beloved brother’s cracked skull.. another mark, a memory to stuff down and forget.

Days went on like this. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months.. and soon years. The initial sting of claiming his brother had worn down, and it was just now generally accepted. He would shove Cherry off on Grillby when he had to be away for more then an evening.. with threats to keep the ‘runt alive’ or so help him..

Grillby? He had cared for his old friend with a fire only matched well, by what he was. He too carried the guilt of what had reduced the once proud monster down to this. So it came as a great surprise to all, the day that Cherry pushed away from the bar, abandoning the mustard heavy oatmeal prepared for him.. food was not easy to keep down, but the mustard helped entice him, and left the bar upon his own whims.

Grillby had barked orders to empty the bar, locked up, and raced after the small skeleton. What he found.. was a true marvel. It seems all this time that Cherry had been locked away in his own head.. he had been busy.

Running numbers, equations, probabilities, schematics.. he was going over every tiny piece of material locked within his memory. He was planning an escape.. if it killed him in the process, so much the better.

Grillby had reached Cherry in time, to fling open the shed and call out to him as a bright light swept through the shed, blinding the elemental. He could not make out what was happening, but he would protect his lost friend, no matter what the cost.

It was as if an unseen force was pushing him back as he struggled down the stairs, dust flew in all directions and he prayer it was merely dust from neglect of cleaning.. and not the remains of Cherry as he struggled forth..

And as suddenly as it happened.. it ended. Grillby bumped into something solid.. solid and big.. solid, big, and freakishly familiar but oh so wrong. “S..Sans?” He stumbled back, landing upon his rump on the bottom step.

Cherry had not been called by his true name for ages, but what stood before Grillby now.. was NOT Cherry! This monster was massive, his fangs slightly protruding from his ever present grin.. but other then size and the fierce aura radiating off of this Sans look alike.. he fit the role nearly perfectly.. well an old role that is.

And tucked away protectively in the crook of his arm, huddled up to the warmest blue hoodie he had ever known, sat Cherry, nestled upon the other’s arm with star struck eye lights. This new Sans chuckled, running his free hand over the scarred skull.. there was no denying what he felt when the portal had opened and pulled him through.

He could have fought the force trying to rip him from his own reality, had his soul not sang out suddenly.. calling out to another. There was only one reason such a thing would take place.. a soul mate. A true and proper soul mate.

He followed without further hesitation, and soon had arrived within an odd.. yet strangely familiar new world.. and spied the most adorable sight ever. Cherry had wanted an escape, but what he got.. was a hero.

This Sans, who would later introduce himself as Marshmallow.. was a perfect match (well, there was a difference.. a massive difference in their size but eh.. semantics!) Where Cherry was scared, Mallow as he wished to be called, was calm and collected. He rebuked Boss’ harsh words with easy going puns.. but there was a fire behind his eye lights that warned this small Papyrus that he was walking a fine line.

Daily he carried Cherry about on his shoulder, and gradually.. a miracle took place. Cherry spoke. For the first time in years, he spoke! His voice was small from disuse.. but to Mallow, it was the sweetest little chime of a bell he had ever heard.

“Can I… wear your hoodie?”

How could he say no?! And stars, if it was not a precious sight. He bit back puns that wanted to fly past his teeth, and found his eye sockets tearing up from well, just how adorable Cherry was.. swamped in the massive blue hoodie, he waddled around with the item for the rest of the day.

The machine was finally set in order, allowing the two to travel back and forth from one world to another, much to Mallow’s brother’s relief. This Papyrus.. was insanely tall, loud, but so kind that Cherry took a liking to him at once.

Boss stepped back, he knew now what his brother needed, was this time of healing. Cherry’s return to their home became fewer and further between.. but he did not begrudge the monster who had charmed his brother.. he was grateful.  
Bones which had seemed so yellowed and ready to crumble, were growing strong and bright once again. His eye lights were no long hollow, but filled with excitement and a joy that Boss honestly had never seen before.. his brother was happy, finally happy.. and so when it came that Mallow approached the edgy skeleton.. asking his blessings.. Boss embraced the taller, rounder skeleton.

“YOU TAKE CARE OF HIM NOW.. AND MAKE SURE HE VISITS… I WILL MISS HIM.”

Mallow could not help but pat the strange Papyrus’ back..nearly bowling him over, and thus an era of brotherly puns would haunt Boss, but he took it in stride. For the first time in a long time.. He could see hope in his brother.


	25. Baby Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the drabble with Blood and Classic, there was a part where Blood wanted the smol bean to end up carrying his brood, did that happen? If not could we get a drabble with the two of them trying for one? Some heavy breeding talk with both of them getting hot and bothered over it? Doesn't matter if it ends in pregnancy or not
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Hey glad you liked the Bara horror and Sans pairing! Breeding kink talk eh? Can do!

Blood turned out to be a wonderful mate for Sans. They slacked off together, shared puns, both enjoyed insane amounts of ketchup.. and then there was the bedroom.. More then once, Sugar had retreated to his own lover’s home to escape the sounds that tore through those surprisingly thin walls.. yes he was happy for his brother.. but he did not need to hear THAT.

And that evening had proved to be the height of it! He could hear his brother, using a tone which for Sans must have been heaven, for Sugar it was hell.. That deep rumbling voice, trying to persuaded the smaller skeleton to.. just let it happen.

They had both been discussing the possibility of conceiving, but Sans had been a bit opposed to the idea.. oh he did enjoy the talk, and the feverish need it spiked in Blood, but he was lazy! He didn’t want his day consumed with caring for baby bones! He had enough of that, just raising Papyrus.

But when Blood talked about him.. it was hard to ignore the pull at both his soul and his groin. He knew his defenses were gradually being worn down.. and that evening had finally sealed the deal for Blood. “…Shut up and just fuck me already, Daddy..” Well now.. that was enough for Sugar to bolt from their shared home.. and Blood to rumble with excitement.. something about the way those words rolled off his mate’s tongue.. well it was just too sweet of a request to ignore, now wasn’t it?

There was no mercy that night, as Blood rutted Sans with abandon, he praised his lover time and time again, stroking his phalanges over the ecto-body his small mate had created.. Sans? He begged and pleaded as time ticked by.. he was sore, over stimulated, and tired.. but Blood was not intending to be done with him anytime soon.

The first time Blood had knotted with him, he thought he was going to be torn in two.. but gentle caresses, praise of what a good mother Sans would be.. how beautiful their baby bones would be.. it warmed his soul and pushed away his doubts for the time being.

But honestly.. the light of the faux sun rise was beginning to creep through the window and he was spent! Blood finally relented, tied to his lover one last time as night gave way to morning.. Sans would curse and cuss the following day, too tender in too many places to move.. but with the following day.. as he lifted his well stained shirt.. honestly, he would have to send Sugar to get him some clean clothes.. he discovered not one, not two.. but three little purple inverted hearts nestled within the glowing blue of his body which had refused to dissipate the night before.

Well, he could kiss those lazy days goodbye.. but, he wasn’t that upset, in fact.. he was kind of excited.. and if he thought he was happy for his discovery.. the massive shadow in the door way quickly moved to pluck up the tiny skeleton and hugged him firmly to a very stained shirt.

Blood would learn of a few important aspects that following day. One, he loved Sans to death and back.. and morning sickness seemed to take place very quickly with his race.. he would need to do laundry.. well, he had made a promise, his own lazy days were behind him.. and he was going to make good on that promise. His adorable mate would want for nothing while Blood tended to him.

For Sans? It several long months of way too much attention, but a lot of love and devotion.. Blood fretted over him time and time again, but he felt safe.. protected, and secure with their future.


	26. -Lazy author has no title for this one.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be out of the blue but could you write something with Queen bee Sans? I would love to see how he gets fertelized to cary the next generation from his POV, especially his thoughts during and after the act. Does he feel the soulings develop immediately?
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Queen bee sans? Oh! Are you talking about my old story, The Hive? I never did finish that AU.. or perhaps someone else’s AU? Well, I will use what I have from the old project, hope this does not disappoint!
> 
>  
> 
> Also.. forgive any mistakes in insect biology or social structure. I am going at this with little to no research and honestly.. it is a headache to worry over it too much. I write smut, not research papers ^_^;.. yeah I am winging it, but we’re talking about skeleton hybrid bugs here..so logic went out the window a LOOONG time ago. Enjoy!

He may have been head of the royal guard to protect the queen.. he may have been one out of a hundred different look alike drones who had risen in ranks to his position, but there was one thing this diligent skeletal hybrid was not.. and that was ignorant of the growing concern of the hive.

The Queen had not lain a clutch of eggs in sometime. The advances of those closes to him had been rejected.. and the Queen just looked.. tired. Well, as devoted as he was to the crown, he was not about to watch his beloved Queen waste away and be replaced.

This guard, this Papyrus was different from the rest. He was lean, tall, and fierce. Where the others were jovial and light hearted, this one was straight to the point and would not stand a weakness. He walked the tight line of his place within the hierarchy, that the others had begun to call him Edge.. for surely he was on the edge of a break down any day now, no Papyrus could go that long without doting on the Queen, or visiting the slowly emptying nursery.

It came as a worrisome surprise, when the captain stormed within the royal chambers, gave an order not to be disturbed, and sealed the doors behind him. Many worried for their Queen.. the rest were concerned that Edge had finally lost it.

But he knew what had to be done, and he would have rather leave the matter to one of the other guards or hell even a drone to deal with the Queen.. when it dawned upon him. He was different, he was stronger.. he was the best specimen among a hive of fools.

If he were to step up, lay claim to the Queen and get the monarch to continue a line bred from his genes.. this hive might have a bright future after all. But first thing was first.. he had to woo the Queen and convince the tired monster to lay with him.

Sans? He had been slumbering away as he often did these days. When he had left the underground and formed his own hive, he never expected it to be so draining and tiresome. Sure, he knew what was involved.. a nearly endless cycle of mating, birth, and repeat.. it was something that was ingrained in who he was.  
But he never expected this. Not only did the young take so much from him, but the boundless energy of his lovers had sapped him to the point he wanted nothing more to do with any of them. He was tired, and wished to be left alone.  
Startled away by the slamming of doors, he sat up in his bed with a start. Was it the wasp again? The angry little thing he had taken into his hive to recover and eventually dismiss once it was strong enough to go?

Perhaps it was the bouncy ladybug.. the blue ladybug who seemed way too happy to help anyone and anything, bounding back in his room again to offer him substance and companionship.. he rather liked the ladybug, but was too sleepy today to deal with him.

No, of course it would not be one easily sent away.. it was the captain of his private guard. One fuzzy antenna rose with curiosity as his tired gaze swept over the sharply dressed guard.. just what was so important that his sleep had to be disturbed?

Well, he would find out soon enough.. stars, did they all have to be so loud? His skull was still ringing and he was trying to process what the other had said.. when he found himself down upon his chest , strong hands moving along his back.. easing tension he did not know he had locked away in those bones, between his now useless wings, and on downward.. where his body ceased to be that of a pure skeleton, and gave way to the bulbous form which filled his robes, though he had often tried to conceal such portions of himself.

He knew he should not be, but he was sensitive about his appearance, at one time he had been .. well not slim, but not like this.. but the near endless cycles had changed him.. now he could rarely leave his chambers and roam the near by gardens he so dearly loved.

But this guard.. was not being as insistent as so many before him, but rather.. gentle with him. He sighed under the light touch, it had been far too long since another had treated him to such care.. oh his hive cared for him, but they were driven by instinct, while he possessed something deeper.. a single mind, needing comfort during the arduous labor, and to be held often..

This guard, was.. strange, he had not attempted to mount the Queen once as he spoke, and caressed the royal with great care. He barely registered what was being said to him, but he liked the way the other regard him.. had any of his colony ever been so kind?

He could not remember.. finally, after what seemed mere moments to him, he sighed with ease.. and surrendered up the small portion of freedom he had been desperately clinging to.

It came without a spoken word, but a simply act. A golden pin was unclasped, the only bit needed to hold his loose robes upon his shoulder.. as the material fell, Edge knew he had won. It did not take pestering or harassing the Queen to get what he wanted.. it took understanding.

Outside those doors, several guards had their skulls pressed up to the door with concern.. they had heard no sounds of battle, no crackle of their Queen’s magic.. nor had they heard an order to act.. they were still concerned, and the growing quiet had only worried them more.

Had they known what was taking place beyond that door, they would have laid their worries to rest, and informed the Queen’s care takers to be at hand and ready.

Edge, though he was strict and rigid with those he held command over, was surprisingly a gentle lover. He worshiped every inch of his embarrassed Queen’s body. He saw no flaws in the change which had taken place in the once proud monster.. only proof that Sans had been a strong Queen, bringing up a hive from nothing.. and he was more then happy to serve his Queen.

He would speak in hushed tones as his hands roamed freely, coaxing his monarch to melt to his touch, this was his Queen and he was devoted.. and in his personal opinion, far more so then any other within the colony.

It was an endless stream of touch, praise, and rising heat for the Queen however.. this guard did not lay claim and mate quickly as others would have done.. but saw to his pleasure.. teasing his ribs, petting along the sparse fluff which still remained, and treasuring every inch of him, it was not long till he was pleading with the guard to take him at last.

What was to follow, was a night unlike he had known before. He was torn between waves of pleasure, frantic need followed with a slow, taunting pace that had him whimpering within the other’s arms.

Throughout it all, Edge held his Queen, as they were one, he lavished attention upon his love starved monarch.. Edge had pieced it all together ages ago. The Queen had stopped being viewed as royalty by the others, and simply a means to an end.

He had felt the break in his monarch’s soul when he watched suitor after suitor be rejected.. things were spiraling out of control, and had he not set his mind to mending a fractured soul.. he might have lost his Queen within but a few days.  
But now? Now he was giving what was so craved. Affection. Attention, and a sense of belonging.. not just to continue their line, but to actually exist and be wanted. He set out with a single goal in mind once he had his Queen within his arms.

To never let his monarch feel unwanted again.

Sans knew the moment they conceived, he had felt the stir of magic so many times before, but he was not given a moment to mourn the loss of his quiet days. The moment he might reveal signs of distress, Edge was there.. his touch and words confirming his promises.. he would stay by his Queen’s side, no matter what was to come.

And Sans? Sans was given time to think when all was said and done.. Edge had stayed true to his word, he lay beside his now weary and spent monarch, his adoring touch and small petting caress ending as he slipped into a much needed slumber… Sans however, had made a final decision.. he was going to break tradition.

He was going to share his crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was alright! A little tired and well.. I know nothing about bugs, I do however, enjoy coming up with characters and developing them to fit a story. Honestly, I have not touched this AU in so long, but thank you for bringing it back. Also,I apologize if this was.. eeehhh… I do enjoy writing these drabbles, but having an off night I think


	27. Hunting for a Berry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai again! Can we get some swapfell papyrus dry humping swap sans and sans is squealing like WHATS GOING ON? kind of thing? Slim just CAME OUT OF NO WHERE!
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> JUSSSST to make sure I am understanding correctly, you are wanting Slim/Mutt and Blue, yes? Can do!
> 
> TW: A bit of noncon. Do not read if that will cause you discomfort, or if you are under the legal age for adult material.

Three days. For three long days he had felt eyes on him.. even Stretch had taken notice, but Blue was not about to let some.. stars please let it be an adoring fan and not a stalker, stop him from his daily routine.

Three days. Three days of waiting. This precious little bundle of bones.. looked so much like his beloved lord, but unspoiled by the cruelty of their world… he was perfect, everything Slim could have dreamed of and so much more.. he.. he had to have him. He had to have his lord’s… no, Blue’s affection.

The lines blurred for him often.. and more then once he felt a murderous rage when he witnessed the other him shower attention upon his lord.. his Blueberry. What he wouldn’t give to lure that bean pole out of the house.. and deal with him for good.. but no, no.. he wouldn’t do that.. that would make his Blue sad, and angry.. he could never lie to his lord… errm.. his Blue..

So he waited. He waited, he watched.. and he discovered little things about his beloved Berry. He was so close to being just what awaited Slim back at home.. well.. waited was not the best way to put it.. Blackberry was away, a good month away in intense training which would guarantee him a spot in the guard if he could tough it out. Too bad for Slim however, that his yearly cycle would be hitting near the start of his lord’s leave.

It had been torture.. till he remembered the machine.. surely there was a precious little version of his brother out there, ready to help a suffering skeleton like himself.. and what he found, blew his mind.. he chuckled at that thought.. blue..

But he could wait no longer. It had taken some work, stealing some of this world’s Papyrus’ clothing without being caught.. arranging a set time for him to have an ‘appointment’ within the capitol, one he could not miss… honestly, who goes to such lengths for cigarettes? Well.. he could not say he was so innocent as well, they were just as hard to come by here, as they were back in his home world.. so he could understand the addictive call..

Bidding his beloved brother good night, Stretch was more then certain that once he arrived within the capitol, that he would be stuck there for at least a day.. there were always so many monsters wanting his attention.. as well as Undyne wanting to pick his 'brain’ heh like there was anything to pick in his skull.. that he couldn’t just pop in and leave. Besides, Blue had scolded him the last time he left a friend waiting to speak with him on one of his errands.

A skeletal kiss to Blue’s fore(skull?), he confirmed that Blue would keep the house locked up, and stay away from doors and windows at night till he returned.. he hated to leave with this unease in the air.. but this offer would be swept up quickly if he didn’t take his chance.. last time he missed out, it took three weeks salary to get a single pack.. not going that route again.. it was almost enough to make him want to give up his favorite vice.. almost.

Slim waited. Everything was falling into place.. He just had to.. ah there we go. Stretch was well out of sight, the living room light clicked off and the telltale little thuds of small feet scurrying up the stairs told him just where his target..err.. fuck it, his prey was heading.

His conjured tongue flicked over his suddenly too dry teeth, he could do this.. all he had to do was get in, charm his dear Blue.. and it would be smooth sailing.. Too bad he had no patience for anything..

A small pop of magic, and he was in.. the dark room was so much as his own living room back at home.. save a few gentle changes here and there.. he would have envied this world, if his skull had not been so consumed with need at the moment.

Upon hand and knee, he crawled silently up the stairs.. 'got to stay quiet.. don’t need to scare him…’ But the sight that greeted him at the landing of the stairs was far more then his strained resolve could take.

The bathroom door was left wide open.. no monster in their right mind would do such a thing without knowing they were being hunted! Small blue gloves peaked out of a clothing hamper, taunting him.. and he knew the rest of his soon to be lover’s clothing resided with them.

He could slip in.. he could move silently with the roar of water from the shower drowning out his intrusion.. but that would not get him what he really wanted.. sure it would give him momentary relief.. but he needed to woo this skeleton.. not terrorize him!

So, though he clawed at the carpet lining the stairs, he waited.. all the while nearly mindlessly rutting against one of the jutting steps.. it did little save for riling him up more.. he craved friction, heat.. to claim or be claimed, he didn’t care..but he needed something now!

When the curtain was pulled, and wet, shiny, ivory white bones stepped from the pristine tub.. he had to suck in a breath to keep from growling with need. Blue busied himself with toweling off, wrapping said towel about his hips.. and posed a few times in the mirror, admiring his reflection.. what he hadn’t seen was the glimmer of two hungry eye lights peering at him from the shadows.

Slim had enough. He may have wanted something special between him and Blue, but his body ached and craved a mate now! He moved so swiftly that Blue had little time to register the bathroom door slamming shut.. as well as the looming figure who looked way too much like his brother.. and not like his brother.

“WHAT? STRETCH YOU NEARLY SCARE ME TO…EEEP!”

He squeaked, the magnificent Blue actually squeaked as he hit the cold bathroom tiled floor, the larger skeleton having tacked him and was.. OH MY STARS what was he doing?! Blue whined, squirmed, and tried to kick this intruder off of him while Slim was lost to his own selfish need.. he took every squirm and whimper as an invitation to continue grinding his clothed aroused heat against the frightened skeleton beneath him.

Had he a clear head.. he would have felt the shift in magic.. heard the pop of said magic.. and realized what was happening before he was struck with a large bone construct. Stretch had been right to hang back.. things hadn’t added up, so turning back towards his house.. thankfully he had arrived in time to catch his brother’s assailant before it went too far.

Later, sitting in a cell stationed just within Waterfall.. he would go back over his many mistakes.. and cringe as he was informed, by Stretch, that they had located his own world, and HIS brother was on the way to collect him.

“…Fuck..”


	28. The Night terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Swapfell, Papyrus is having continuous nightmares of the genocide run. He hasn't slept in days and starts loosing track of what's real and what are his dreams? And one night while he and sans are lying in bed together (fontcest or not), Papyrus is having a dream where he's fighting the human in the judgement hall, but he thinks it's real life. Sans tries to wake him up, but Papyrus still thinks he's dreaming and ends up beating sans almost to death and only stops cause the safe word
> 
> — Requested by a follower!

Now Papyrus was prone to nightmares, Sans had witnessed enough to know when a bad one was coming. There were small signs he had long since clued in one.. Papyrus would not be sleeping well, worse then usual actually.. his stress would be mounting for one reason or another.. and he seemed in a far off, lost place within his mind.

Indeed a bad one was coming. Well, he had taken on the mantel of being his baby brother’s protector, had he not? It was time for him to step in. “MUTT, I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU MAY SLEEP AT THE FOOT OF MY BED TONIGHT.”

That was an order, not a boon. Papyrus however, could not help but perk up from his bowl of now cold oats and grin happily. He loved sleeping in his lord’s chambers. It was always a treat.. with Sans so close, he slept well, and could enjoy a few swift kicks from his beloved lord when he squirmed a bit too much.

He really was a dog within his soul, and that soul belonged completely to Sans. Should his lord decide to send Papyrus out into the snow to sleep, he would do it. Should he demand Papyrus crawl behind him, leash in hand as he did his patrols, without Papyrus’ beloved fluffy jacket.. hell, naked, he would do it.

He never questioned anything that was commanded of him, not matter how far Sans pushed it.. after all, they had a safe word between them. Honey.

Something they both despised, especially after that last encounter with the other world Sans and Papyrus.. especially that Papyrus.. Slim shuddered at the memory.. he had been beaten within an inch of his life, and not permitted to leave the house for days after that costly mistake.

Of course Sans had cared for his injuries, he always did after punishment.. but he gave the bare minimum.. to remind Papyrus of just how far his transgressions had taken him.. after that day, Papyrus was not permitted anywhere near that strange machine in the shed without Sans keen glare on him.

But, back to the moment, he snapped his thoughts away from past mistakes, today was going to be a fantastic one! He had the promise of a good night’s sleep ahead of him. Downing his now far too cold breakfast, he licked the bowl clean.. and was reminded by Sans of just what a mutt he was.. and then handed the bowl and spoon over to be washed.

That day.. he was damn near insufferable. He clung to Sans’ side like glue. Following as if he were a lost pup, until Sans demanded Papyrus remain at his sentry station. Papyrus plopped right now on the three legged stool behind the counter of his station.. and didn’t dare fall asleep. He would be good and tired for tonight. Sadly, things did not go as planned.

The day dragged on, longer then usual.. mainly due to new arrivals through the now well traveled ‘gateway’, a stable portal which had been set up within Undyne’s labs.. she would inspect each new comer, ensure they came with no known illness or ill intent.. her dear Alphys on hand of course, to keep these newbies in line.. and then they would report to Sans, after all.. it was usually just skeletons who came through the portal anyway.

Sans had a freaking migraine by the time he finally shoved an annoyingly messy, paint dripping skeleton through the portal, as well as a tall fellow in green who reminded Sans of.. someone.. but he was not certain who.. and it made his head hurt worse..

He was going to have a word with Undyne come tomorrow. She needed to learn how to deal with these portal hopers on her own. It was late, and he needed to get back to his brother.. he knew his mutt would be sitting right where he left him, most likely nearly frozen.

And he was correct, as he always was. Papyrus gave a cheerful yip as he spotted his lord’s silhouette forming through the blinding snow storm which had been biting through his clothing for the last half hour.

Teeth chattering, bones rattling as he shivered, he followed without question as he was lead home at last. Sans.. felt horrible for this. Papyrus never once would say the word, no matter how terrible things got.. more then once, actions from others had left his brother waiting in the snow.. he really needed to stock that shelter well, and perhaps secure it against the cold a bit better.

A warm bath, some hot tea, and a good meal later.. Slim had finally stopped shivering. He was wrapped up in a fluffy robe that Sans only permitted him to wear on rare occasions.. nice, soft things like that were hard to come by, and he wanted it to last Papyrus many years to come.

After some time watching tv, Sans idly caressing and petting Papyrus’ skull as the other sat upon the floor, enthralled with the latest reports and shows that blasted robot had aired.. he finally decided it was time for bed.

Papyrus gazed up to his lord from the floor, hope still in those eye lights as he awaited to see if Sans had not changed his mind. Thank the stars, he had not. Bounding after Sans once he was given an order to follow. He remembered to stay two steps behind his beloved lord as they took to the stairs and then to his room.

Disrobing, and donning an old shirt (incidentally one that had belonged to Papyrus back before he became such a slob), Sans crawled into bed and whistled for Papyrus to take his spot at the foot.. good, they could both get some sleep..

Hours later. Sans woke with a start, or rather to a fist! Papyrus was kneeling over him, eyes void as he raised his bony fist, bringing it down time and again, while one hand kept the smaller of the two pinned against the bed.  
He could have sworn he heard the name of the long since deceased royal brat, escape his brother as he landed blow after blow upon a struggling Sans.. how did Papyrus become so strong anyway?!

The sharp crack of ribs had been more then a wake up call that he needed to get serious and get his brother off of him! But the more he fought back, the more enraged his madden brother became.. he called out to him, pleaded.. demanded that Papyrus stop..

It was not till he felt his hp drop to dangerous levels.. that he screamed out the words “HONEY! FUCK IT, PAPYRUS! HONEY!”

A switch flipped within the terrified skeleton. He had been trying to kill that demon child again, it had taken his brother way so many times.. he was going to end this damnable cycle.. but with that cry.. the scene melted away before his eye lights.

Oh mercy.. he .. he had done this? He had struck his lord?! Papyrus fell back from the bed, and was soon upon hand and knee, skull pressed against the floor as he whimpered.. he had never raised a hand to Sans, unless demanded to do so.. and never once had Sans been forced to use.. that word.

What had he done? What had he done?! His tears were falling with abandon.. and he stiffened when he heard the pull of the bed side drawer, and small feet hitting the floor.

Sans was lucky.. Papyrus had snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.. and he was equally lucky to have some prime, magic infused whiskey tucked away in that drawer… normally he would not touch the foul stuff, but he needed the quick healing the swill could give him.

They sat in a tense silence for several moments.. till Sans passed the nearly empty flask down to his brother and commanded of him to drink.

“..WE ARE BOTH STAYING HOME TOMORROW.. IT SEEMS YOU NEED TRAINING AGAIN.. AND I WILL NEED YOU TO CRAFT SOME STURDY SHACKLES, MUTT.. WE WILL NOT HAVE A REPEAT OF THIS NIGHT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”

Slim could have DIED right then and there, from gratitude that Sans was not kicking him out into the snow for good. He would accept any punishment, create any bindings needed.. as long as Sans for..

“..You are forgiven, brother.. but you and I need to talk.. why did you call for.. Frisk?”

Slim froze.. yes it was almost as if his brother had read his mind about being forgiven.. but he had followed it up with a question Slim had been skirting for years.. and his tone had been quiet.. deadly even.. this would not bode well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. yeah, I could not remember if Frisk and Chara switched places in the Swap versions, so I took a gamble that they did. If not, juuuust ignore the name. Hope you enjoyed this!


	29. My Quiet Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know there are requests waiting. But sometimes I just need to write.
> 
> TW: Mentions of suicide, angst, no one is having a good day.
> 
> My Quiet Storm.

“There is a storm brewing tonight.” That was fairly an empty statement. They could all feel it in their bones. The storm outside, matched the storm inside. Someone had crossed a line, a line that there was no returning from.

“I’m going out.” He was well and done with them all. A houseful of bumbling idiots, the only one worth a damn in that house was his lover and the small babybones they were attempting to raise.. no, they had not conceived. This was one which had been fostered off to them, when *he* had left.

No one stood to stop him this time. His eye lights were murderous red, and there was no doubt he would turn on them in a heartbeat.. after what had been done.

The door to the house slammed, sending a sheet of ice and slush from the over hang to fall before his boots.. and to cause those who remained within the living room, to jump.

Stomping through the snow, his hands shoved into the coat which had once belonged to another.. to his dear brother. Every time he wore the thing, he was filled with a whirlwind of emotions. Hurt, lose, anger, regret, hate.

It was their fault this had taken place… and then he, he had the nerve to say such a thing. His fist made contact with a near by tree, causing him to still in his pace.. and turn his rage on the snowy pine.

Tears had found their way to his sockets. Crimson at first, then fading back down to his true color.. pink. He had always loved the color, it always blended with Sans’ so well.. but those were days long gone.

Never again would he hold his brother’s hand, comfort him after a long day.. they had worked so hard, striving to keep not only their world together.. but so many others. Sure, they were looked down upon, scorned for their open ways.

But had they not been there? They helped those ungrateful bastards through their heats, they offered friendship and laughs that even Edge had been forced to crack a smile at. But always, always.. they were the low life, the scum..

Pulling back his fist, he grimaced at the splinters of wood wedged between the knuckles and joints now.. that would be a bitch to remove.. and the anger returned. The soft pink which covered from below his ribs and combined to cover his pelvic region, was shifting again.. they had all noticed the change.

Pink was growing dark, deep.. Red. And that was all he saw, Red. The once sweet, ever forgiving soul, was now hounded by a specter of the past, it haunted him.. hounded him, forcing him to look back.. all the signs he had missed.

All up unto that day he found the letter.. and his world fell out from under him.

He had made his way to Grillby’s, well.. this world’s Grillby. Pushing the heavy door open, he hugged the jacket about his body.. soft teal Malibu feathers tickled his skull.. He needed this reminder. He needed to know what was real these days..

Red would find him sometime later, the small, sleeping bundle in his arms cooing faintly as he located Sugarplum. Everyone here knew what had transgressed.. they knew of the other’s dust which lay on many hands, of the child he left behind.. and the broken skeleton at the bar, his skull on his hands.

Lavender flames met Red’s eye lights, a small nod and soon an announcement was made. Clear out for the night. Monsters stood, grumbling.. but even in this cruel world, there was one thing they all understood. Family.. and to lose one’s own, was a pain many of them knew.

“Thanks, Old Flame.. so.. how many before he passed out?” The nick name brought a faint line of a troubled smile to Grillby’s features.. he was ancient compared to the skeleton, and before Sugarplum had arrived, they had shared something at one time.. it was now molded to a friendship that relied upon an uneasy trust.. but if there was any monster in this accursed Underground he could turn to.. it was Grillby.

“Three. Three shots, and he was out… Sans, are you.. happy with this?” He motioned to the bundle in Red’s arms as well as the sleeping skeleton at the bar. Red gave a small shrug, careful not to jostle the quiet little bundle.

“Could be better.. but it’s fucked anyway you look about it. He needs me.. This one needs me. It’s pops gone and done himself in.. and all due to a bunch of narrow minded bone heads. And yeah.. with him, I’m happy. With them…” The faint growl was enough to have Grillby raise one hand, to quiet his friend.  
“I understand.. here, go find a booth for the baby, we can move this one into the back room to sleep it off. From the looks of things, returning home tonight might be a bad idea.” The looks of things.. Sugarplum was changing.

It was a horrible memory pulled up from the muck and mire of many minds within the Underground as they watched him suffer, remembering a time when they had hope.. love instead of LV.. and a shed of decency left to them.. the process was painful, and many had fallen down during it.

But those who lived, lived in hell. Monsters were made of two things. Magic, and love. When that love turned to hate, it changed them.. and it was changing Sugarplum now. Red could only pray that his lover would come out the other side of this, with his memory in one piece.. and remember who he was.. what he treasured.. But he feared the worse.

His Sugarplum, would never be the same.  
4 notes


	30. Hot Sauce Hot Damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Might I possibly request a little drabble with reader and uhhhhh Grillby? Maybe he gets a new bartender and during some after hours training things get a little bit...heated?? I love your writing by the way, very very good! Thank you! If this isn't your thing that's cool too!
> 
> — Requested by a truly awesome person!
> 
> I have friends in discord who will be so happy to see a Grillbae story! And hey hun! Haven’t chatted with you in awhile! Love your work, last chapter was awesome!   
> (seriously, I could not give this one a somber name or anything.. I was too amused.)

Now, when you began that tab.. thanks to a certain skeleton getting you fucking addicted to the bar, its food.. and well, HIM.. you never intended things to get as bad as they did. Five dollars here, twenty on a big night, a few more for drinks after work.. hey the tab couldn’t be all that bad.

Oh it was. You had compounded such a tab, it somehow rivaled Sans own! How you managed that.. you will never really know.. though you suspect a certain someone had been adding his fries and burgs on your bill when you two ate together. Sneaky little so ‘n so…

Note to self, post it note Sans’ office next time he is out on one of his sabbaticals… Did monsters even have that many holidays? You were pretty damn sure national 'Pet rock appreciation day’ was something he made up just to get out of that expense report due.

Note to self. Add cups of water all over his office floor, along with the post it notes.

Yes this might start an office prank war, but damn if you were going to sit back and let that bag of bones get you into such a mess without retribution! Speaking of the mess.. Grillby had cornered you as soon as last call was announced.. he had to discuss a matter with you.

That.. did not sound good, not at all. So with swelling anxiety bubbling up and turning your stomach sour, you awaited the last customer to leave. The final drunk bunny stumbling out into the streets, a click of a lock and shades being drawn to cover the pane of glass over the door, signaling to all that the bar has closed for the evening.

Waiting, has never been a strong suit, and waiting when you might be in some form of trouble or have bad news awaiting you, only made you more twitchy and anxious. Thankfully, this man of flames did not keep you waiting much longer.  
He called out your name, in that soft, crackling voice of his.. it always seemed as if you were sitting before a small fire, the flames eating away at tinder when he spoke to you. “We need to discuss your tab, and how we shall deal with the matter.”

Crap.. You really did not have the funds to pay off the entire tab in one go, thanks to a certain someone.. it had climbed a bit high, if only you had realized just how high.. you could have been a bit more prepared, and even paid some of it off!

“Geeze.. Grillz.. I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was getting out of hand like that.. look, I get paid in a couple of days and..” You were cut off however, a small, black half apron thrust into your hands as you were gesturing while you spoke.. a habit that annoyed some, amused others.

“It will be fine, I just need you to acknowledge the debt.. I have found a way for you to work it off.” Oh crapola. You had enough work as it was! Did he actually expect you to bust your hump waiting tables, after a day of kissing butt and fetching coffee in a career you were trained to do anything but those two tasks?  
Seriously.. the day you hand in your resignation letter, you needed to find a creative way to tell your boss to stick it, where and how hard.

Your face must have revealed it all, Grillby actually laughed a little. One large, smoldering hand landed upon your shoulder, the heat actually did wonders for the ache you had been carrying there for far too long. “Just weekends, not everyday.. won’t take long at all.”

Oh! Well.. that wouldn’t be so bad, you would have been here anyway. Weekends were a blast at Grillby’s, he had started up a trivia night on Saturdays, of course you would be missing out on your free drink on Fridays, and Sunday was usually your arrive early, drink coffee, and drown your barkeep friend with your woes.

So.. not too much of a change of pace, you would miss sleeping in and your fuzzy PJs however… maybe you could talk him into casual Sunday.. taking stock of your new boss, you nixed that idea quickly.. oh heavens, please have mercy and have him tell you he didn’t expect you to dress so formally as well!

In the office it was one thing.. you could lose your business coat once you were at your cubical, kick your too tight shoes off under your desk.. and relax a little while you slaved away at a thankless job.. would he let you get away with some comfortable sneakers?

Lost in thought, you had not realized he had taken the apron from you, circled behind you and.. oh sweet merciful heavens… did he know what it was like for you, when those arms slinked about your waist, pulling the item in place.. and he tired it securely behind you.

You were surely beet red by the time he had addressed you again. “Let’s begin going over your tasks.”

You could swear.. every job he gave and walked you through, was somehow charged with tension.. He loomed behind you as you bussed a table, showing you just how to stack items in a plastic bin to carry more then you usually could.. careful with how you place items, less something tilt, tumble, or crash into a delicate glass or plate.

More then once his hands glided over your own.. soon you found yourself behind the bar, was he really expecting you to mix drinks?! “D..Don’t you need a license for this?” Wow.. where did your voice go.

That was when he really surprised you. How and when did he get so close? Trapping you between a firm wall of flames, an the bar top before you. You were just about to ask what he was up to.. when a brush of heat moved along the gentle slope of your neck to shoulder, stealing your breath away.

“G..Grillby?”

A small 'Hmm…’ was all the reply you received. Was he testing the waters, seeing if you would push him away? Just what was his end goal here? Did he realize just how … how damn tempting he was? That he was actually the reason you kept returning..

And then it hit you.. that sneaky little bony bastard.. you had spilled your guts one drunken evening, telling Sans of your burning crush for the flame, and of course he tormented you for *weeks* with bad puns, most involving off handed remarks to Grillby if it was 'Too hot in here, or just you?’

That little weasel had ratted you out! You were distracted and fuming.. when your thoughts shattered back to reality.. warm hands, fingertips working their way along your arms.. breath which felt more like steam against the back of your neck.. and that voice which haunted you endlessly.

“I am curious.. do you follow all of your employer’s demands?” Wait what? Oh fuck.. now it was really clicking into place.. Grillby you kinky bastard.. had this all been a ruse to not only get you here to stay late.. but let him feed into some little fantasy of his? Waaaaait a moment.. if he was.. and you were.. and you were both here..

Hot damn. You knew you were slow on catching when someone was flirting or insinuating.. but dear stars, how blind were you? You knew Grillby wasn’t the sort to just hop into bed with just anyone.. and yet here he was, all up in your personal space.. touching you, yes mostly innocently, and asking such things of you.. Hot damn, call the police and a fireman.. he wanted this as bad as you did!  
But you still had not answered him. A small gulp and nod was all you could manage.. but it was all he needed. Confirmation. “Good.. now, be a good little human.. and turn around, I need to make sure you are prepared for your.. job.”  
When did you trade in knees for jello? Can we call the human factory and report a malfunction? You had to grip the bar firmly once you had your back planted against it.. oh holy hell in a hand basket.. that smirk, no.. that’s a smolder, and it was burning you alive.

“Tsk.. out of uniform already.. well, we will have to deal with that.” Yep, brain check out, too real, too hot, call a human service repair man, he broke you.  
You wanted to say.. SOMETHING.. you really did, he was playing this role so perfectly and there you were, doing your best stone wall impression.. well.. stone wall in an earth quake. Say something! “Uh.. I..err..”

He held up his hand to silence you. “Now now, my dear. You must only speak when told to do so.. now let’s see about getting you out of those tiresome slacks and properly dressed.”

Well then. No talking. You were fine with that, real fine. Not like you could form any words at the moment anyway.. wait, properly dressed? Had you been reading this all wrong?

Nope.. you had not and you were not. You sucked in a sharp breath as his nimble fingers made short work of your .. slightly wrinkled, button up.. sliding it from your shoulders.. it did however catch where the apron was tied about your waist.

Stunned in silence, you debated dusting or kissing Sans come tomorrow.. you had never seen such a hungry gaze sweep over you as Grillby’s did now. “Tsk.. you are determined to be troublesome.. come with me, we will get you suited up just right.”

Had it not been for that thin undershirt.. you would have gone into complete embarrassed melt down.. but the way he spoke, the way he looked at you.. and his hand suddenly at the small of your back, leading you away from the bar and to a door which must lead to the kitchen.. you felt stifled and too warm in your own clothing.

You didn’t get to suffer that for too long however. Once in the kitchen, he moved like a man possessed. The act was dropped and your chin was captured by a strong grasp, tilting your head up to gaze to him.. he needed to know, that you really did understand what he was offering.

Unspoken, just a moment shared, you gave a nod and that was all she wrote. Heat against your lips, and over your tongue. You had a lot of questions about how fire could feel so solid.. but those could wait for later.. as you melted into the embrace, you took little notice that he was guiding you back.. away from the door and to a large, smooth marble surface within the kitchen.

How you ended up on it.. where your clothing went.. and how he kept just that apron on you, is one for the sages to figure out.. what you did learn that night, was that Grillby had some interesting secrets.

By the time he had kissed you silly, and you were shivering on that marble slab.. hey , weren’t these the sort of things chocolatiers used? Why would he have one? More questions for later.. It was too cold when he had pulled away from you, and though you reached out for him.. him simply waved a finger at you.. informing you to behave and wait.

What was to follow, was a mesmerizing evening. It seems Grillby had not spent his time above ground, before his bar could open, being idle.. you still had questions..where did the crimson silk rope come from? How did he know how to.. well how to do that?! You had barely registered anything as those hands moved over your skin, earning small whimpers now and then.. but by the time he was done.. skillful knots decorated your mostly nude form.. and kept your arms bound behind your back.. rope leading from your wrists, down to your ankles, keeping you either kneeling on that cold.. though quickly warming, surface.

It wasn’t so much the ropes binding your limbs however, that had your attention.. it was the ropes tied in lovely but conflicting patterns over your body.. when you shifted to test the soft cord, it would pull here or there.. some places tantalizing, others sparking you with just a hint of worry.

“Perfect..” Your attention snapped back to Grillby. Oh stars above.. He had long sense lost his vest somewhere along the way, and his pristine white shirt lay open upon his broad frame.. you had no idea flames could cause a fire that began somewhere in your belly and worked its way to to an ache between your thighs.

So far his touches had been.. carefully placed and timed, never lingering anywhere for too long.. and you realized rather quickly.. that was all planned, you were screwed in all the best possible meaning of the word. This was a monster of endless patience.. and he was going to test your own.

And he did. Each touch was only lingering for mere moments, sometimes just ghosting over your skin as he asked odd questions of you.. of your job, your happiness.. of your time at his bar.. by the time he had finished his inquiry, you were a writhing mess of pleas, and you could easy see you were feeding into his ego, pride be damned.. he had worked you up into a near frenzy and you needed relief.

This..was going to be a very long, frustrating, but oh so rewarding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Wanted to make this one was gender neutral as possible, for my readers ^_^ I hope a little bit of silliness in there did not ruin it for you however, I wanted this reader to have a sense of humor.. gotta have one when you work with Sans, after all!
> 
> Also, hope this did not seem to have an odd pace, began it Wednesday but was unable to finish it till today. And yes, I left a lot of things unanswered, and that is for.. reasons! ^_~


	31. Marshmallow Cherry Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be possible to get a drabble about Cherry's and Mallows first time? Either their first time making love or their first time just sleeping and cuddling together. I would just love something that makes the smol bean happy and the big skele melt from how precious and cute his little Cherry is X3
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> I love this pairing. Thank you for the request!
> 
>  
> 
> Masturbation, a bit of cross dressing, Biting and marking, Mallow is a big boi but a fluffy bun at heart. Cherry is an anxious bean.

“…I am not wearing that.”

Cherry, once timid, mute, terrified little Cherry.. now stood with his hands upon his thin, bony hips and a firm set grimace over his features. He was cute, he always was cute to Mallow, even without a stitch of clothing.. Cherry was just precious.

And it was killing him! It had been a solid month since Cherry had come to live with Mallow and his brother, and though it took some work to get the nervous bean settled, it did eventually happen.. and Mallow could not be happier, but it was difficult, laying beside his soul mate each evening, and all they had shared were some stray grazes of their hands, skeletal kisses that nearly drove Mallow mad.

He would wait an eternity for his adorable mate, Cherry still had a lot of road to cover in his path to healing, but damn if he didn’t make things hard on Mallow.. he wanted to take it slow, he needed to take it slow.. but that little minx could work him up like no other.

But Cherry always cut any heavy petting and sloppy make out sessions short.. there was always that lingering fear.. If Mallow could go back in time and undo what had been done to his mate, he would.. and not hesitate a second. Not because he had the world’s most epic case of blue.. err.. ecto.. but because he wanted his love to be at ease with him, to take away the nightmares, and to be able to comfort Cherry without him flinching.

He wanted to make things right, and the first step he could think of? Getting Cherry comfortable with himself. He had noticed early on.. how Cherry lingered outside shops that carried clothing that had surprised Mallow at first.

He had never pegged Cherry to be the dainty sort, but each item.. frilly, soft, decked in lace and sometimes silk.. it clicked into place soon enough. Cherry had spent his life in a world harsh, abrasive, and cruel.. of course he wanted, craved something sheer, light, and comfortable over his bones..

And.. perhaps he wasn’t being honest with himself. Of course the first thing Mallow had tried to do, when he brought Cherry home, was remove the collar, but his mate clung to it like a life line.. it vexed him something terrible. Cherry needed the security, but it was far too much a reminder of home with its cruel spikes and how it chafed those delicate bones.

So he went slow.. working Cherry up, bit by bit, easing him out of those blacks, golds, and crimson.. and into cream, soft reds, and even a bit of pink. The first thing he could change? That collar.. he had presented it to his mate on their third actual date.

Tongue tied and suddenly really unsure of his decision, he had held the velveteen box open for Cherry.. who looked upon the offer with wonder.  
It was a new collar.. no spikes, thin, with a cute little bell! It was even fluffy on the interior lining, to be more comfortable. Mallow would never forget the excited squeal which had eased his fears away.

Cherry was so precious.

Item by item, he replaced his love’s wardrobe. Black, aged leather, finger-less gloves were exchanged for soft satin or linen ones.. he bought several, each slightly different then the other.. that smelly old jacket? A nice, silky smooth and oh so soft cream wind breaker.. and of course others to fill out the closet they shared. He loved doting on his little angel.

Soon the ragged sneakers were replaced with slip ons that not only were adorable, but as always, comfortable. Socks followed.. and a lot of them.. ok Mallow could admit, here he was selfish.. he had a thing for long stockings or pretty ankle socks with lace, covering those delicate bones he loved so much.  
But today had been the final piece.. a sun dress. A light, breezy sundress.

Cherry had.. tried to act like he didn’t like the changes, but once Mallow would leave the room to give him time to change.. he had been over the moon. He still had that old call in his soul, to appear tough.. less someone see him as weak but..

He liked these nice gifts. He liked how soft the material was, how..pretty.. it all was. It made him feel, well, special. His mate had picked these out for him, and when he had shown disinterest in an item, it was returned and replaced with something he preferred.

But this.. this was the final nail in the coffin, if he wore.. THAT, the world would see just how small and frail he was, and .. the bad days would come back. He was trembling as he held the dress up before him.. and Mallow had not even left the room yet.

“Hey.. easy.. easy.. you don’t have to wear it if you don’t wanMMPH!”  
Mallow didn’t know what came over his timid mate, but for the first time.. Cherry was kissing him, rather then Mallow initiating any intimacy between them.. nearly bowled the large skeleton backwards with how suddenly the small monster had leapt upon him.

That tiny bell jingled as Cherry clung to Mallow, over come with it all.. Mallow was wonderful, he had protected Cherry.. gave him a safe, wonderful home, asked nothing of him.. fed him, clothed him.. and above all, loved him.

Cherry could.. he could return affection, he could be a good mate! He knew there was a small divide between them, and had ached to close it for sometime, but always afraid.. always flash backs of that day invaded his thoughts.. well he was pushing them down now!

Mallow couldn’t help the groan that rattled his ribs, but he had to slow his little lover down. Cherry may finally be taking a lead, but there was tension in that small body. “H..Hold on, Cherbear.. hold on a moment.”

It really took a bit for Mallow to calm his magic down enough to focus. Easing the bundle of nervous bones off of his chest, he had to be careful here with his words and actions. Cherry was a powder keg of emotions on a normal day, this.. could turn ugly real fast.

“Cher.. I love you, but you don’t have to be in a hurry.. and the dress? I can take it back, just relax a little.” This.. did not have the effect Mallow desired however. Cherry puffed up his cheeks, crossed his arms and.. yep he was pouting. Alright, that was adorable. “It.. it isn’t the dress! And.. and why?” Oh stars, there were tears in those beautiful sockets, but before Mallow could try to calm his mate, Cherry was rambling on, trembling as he spoke.

“I..I want to be good.. a good mate.. I want to..to make you happy! But.. but I’m scared! I’m terrified, alright? Everything is so.. strange here!” He waved his arms, gesturing not only to the room, but to this world in general.

“I don’t want to be like this!” And there were the tears. “Broken.. useless.. I want.. I want..” Mallow scooped up the anxious skeleton and peppered his skull with little kisses, soft words to help calm his hiccuping sobs. “I don’t want to be broken..”

That.. nearly dusted Mallow right then and there. His sweet bean, his delicate little Cherry blossom.. felt useless and broken.. of course he did, after all that had taken place. Well, that wouldn’t do.

“Do you think you really are useless? Cherry?” The somber level to Mallow’s voice caught Cherry off guard, and he nodded through his sniviling tears. Setting the small skeleton on the bed they shared, Mallow took to his knees before his love. Taking hold of one small hand in his own.. he placed a gentle kiss along each knuckle.

“You are anything but useless.. you are wonderful.” Each statement followed by another brush of his teeth against bone. “You make everyone around you.. happy. You are sweet, funny, and adorable. You have filled an empty place in my soul.. and I will not stand for you to talk so horribly about yourself like this.. Cherry..”

Large, soulful eye lights gazed up to ones brimmed with new tears. “Before I met you.. I just coasted through life.. a numbskull with bad jokes, and no drive to do anything. But.. you have given me so much, by just being you. I love you.”

Cherry would never get enough of hearing those three words, no matter how often Mallow would say them. Each morning before they rose for the day. Little stolen kisses hopefully unseen as they went about their routines.. and before bed each night. How had he been so blind, so consumed with his own self doubt to see what was before him.

He wasn’t useless, and he did make Mallow happy. Throwing his arms about Mallow’s neck, he sobbed openly, but this time not from a broken soul. Moments would tic by as Mallow held his love, caressing his bare spine and murmuring confirmations of his adoration for this wonderful little creature before him.  
Finally, when Cherry had caught his breath and calmed himself, finally he pulled away.. and did something Mallow did not expect. “M..Mallow..” Cherry was trembling again, as he removed the collar from about his neck. “I..I .. I want you to.. to ..” Oh stars, what was he asking for?

Mallow gulped down the lump in his nonexistent throat. The words to follow, would be seared in his memory for all time. “Mark me.. claim me, Mallow.”  
This was.. a huge step. Of course Mallow had proposed to Cherry already, their union was scheduled for several months away.. but this, a mating mark, a claim.. that was final. It wasn’t just teeth upon bone.. there was heavy magic involved.. the scar would be filled with Mallow’s claim, his scent, and his own magical signature, letting any who might see the mark to know.. This one was claimed, thoroughly and completely.

A mark was not something to be taken lightly, and if one were to preform the act upon another who was unwilling.. even in the slightest.. the backlash of magic was torment for both. Of course that was not what Mallow was concerned with, he knew full well that Cherry wanted this.. now more then ever.. it was just..  
Could Cherry handle a bite from Mallow? He was so frail.. so small..

“Please, Mallow!” That request, so desperate.. it was a stake through his soul.

“A..alright Cher.. just.. let me know if you are in pain.. ok?” If he had ever felt unsure of anything, it was this moment.

A quick agreement.. and soon he was holding his mate as if he were a china doll, nestled against his ribs. A flick of his cerulean tongue over the bones which would soon be scarred, brought a small keening noise from Cherry.. and that sound shot straight through Mallow.

So precious.. He was hesitant at first, he could easily snap Cherry’s bones with his fangs.. but a small hand against his skull, tugging him down.. assured him somewhat. Mallow closed his eyes, took a breath to steady himself.. and bore down with his fangs.

Cherry squirmed in his arms as bones crunched and protest the break, but soothing magic followed.. filling the empty spaces that tried to dust right away. Blue light flared into those fissures and cracks, swirling.. lacing coiling patterns till the mark not only filled the place he had bit, but worked its way down along his love’s shoulder.

When he finally pulled back, they both were breathless. Flicking his tongue over his teeth.. he could still taste this mix of marrow and magic.. but his eyes were taking in a glorious image before him.. Cherry was.. beyond beautiful, his mark.. on those bones..

A low rumbling growl rose from the usual sedate monster. It was taking all he had to hold back, instincts demanding he complete the claim, fill his lover to the brim with his magic.. til the small frame couldn’t move an inch due to being heavily laden with his essence.

But not yet.. that would be too much. As it was, Cherry appeared absolutely destroyed. Eye lights blown wide, mouth agape, gasping for breath.. and limp in Mallow’s hold. The mark had done many things, but one thing it had done.. and done well, was bind with Cherry’s own magic.

It was as if someone had light a fire in his soul, and the heat spread through him, from the crown of his skull, to the tips of his toes. Every fiber of his being burned.. and it was for one skeleton and one skeleton alone. Mallow.

Easing Cherry back on the bed.. Mallow had to stifle a groan as he tucked a thin blanket over Cherry.. he hated to cover those lovely bones, but if he didn’t.. he was going to do something he would regret.. of course, Cherry wasn’t about to let Mallow go now.

“T..Touch me.. p..please..”

Oh stars, Cherry was going to be the end of him. He gave a very faint ‘Ok, Cher..’ what could he say? His skull was filled with a thousand thoughts, and each of them ending with a very worn Cherry covered in blue magic.. he did not trust his own voice at this point.

Easing down beside his mate, Mallow’s hand hovered over the sheets.. he had to be so careful. Cherry however was growing frustrated, all the doubt and fear from before was replaced with a burning need. “Mallow please!”

Less a question and more of a demand. What was to follow, was slow torment for both. Mallow kept his touch careful but curious.. he explored bones he rarely got to touch without Cherry’s fear consuming the moment.

He loved every inch of bone he could find, caressing passes of his fingers.. teeth and tongue working over the damaged ivory, and Cherry? Cherry was no help to Mallow’s reserve. He clawed at any bit of Mallow he could, trying to pull the larger skeleton over him.. but as always, Mallow was slow and mindful.

By the time he had finally relented, and moved his hand to graze over a dripping mound Cherry had formed sometime ago.. The small skeleton nearly cried out from mixed desperation and relief. His fail frame arched on the bed, knees parted wide, and his fingers coiling about Mallow’s wrist, not pushing him away as before.. but pulling at him, begging him for more.

Still, he went slow.. testing his mate, his thumb brushing against that perfect little pearl and down between swollen, slick folds. That alone was nearly enough to jolt Cherry off the bed. Releasing Mallow’s wrist, Cherry clung to the pillow he was thrashing against.. such reaction from so little, stars he was sensitive.

Mallow eased Cherry along, working him up to accept one finger.. which may have seemed lacking to some, but with the difference in their size, it was more then Cherry could have ever experienced on his own.

Slick, wet sounds, heated breaths, and hushed voices a mix of pleading and praise were shared that evening as Mallow worked Cherry up and over the edge, not once.. but several times, till his mate was too worn and spent.. shivering on their now very soiled bed.

He was beautiful.. However, a certain glow in the room, had made itself very well known and ached for attention. Heavily lidded eye lights turned to gaze over his wonderful lover, and though his bones felt like lead.. Cherry reached out for the tinted cloth covering his mate.

“Shh.. it is ok Cher.. you just rest now..” Oh mercy, was Mallow actually expecting Cherry to have a night of mind blowing pleasure, and let his mate suffer? Cherry gave a small whine, his voice long gone and shook his head. He was not about to let Mallow go to bed unfulfilled.

Mallow chuckled, Cherry really was adorable.. he rolled a shoulder with a shrug. “Alright Cherbear.. but you just lay there.. I’ll take matters in my own hands..” Cherry would have chuckled at the poorly constructed, and lewd joke. But his tired eye lights were wide once ore as he took in the unfolding image before him.

Mallow disrobed the last article of clothing baring him from Cherry’s hungry gaze, and .. Cherry was very grateful Mallow wasn’t about to try and mount him with THAT just yet! A small, terrified whimper rose from the tired monster, but he was soon hushed with another kiss upon his brow, and soft words to send his fears flying.

Mallow? He couldn’t help but have a bit of pride in how his mate looked at him.. cock in hand, slowly working his fingers along the thick shaft, circling his thumb over the head now and then.. fuck, how often had he stolen away to relieve his ache while his love slept away unaware?

It was bliss to have those eye lights on him, that small mouth opened in a wordless sound of wonder. It would not take Mallow long at all to work himself up and over that edge.. though he tried to hold out for as long as possible.. stars, if only Cherry could look at him like that everyday.. he would dust away a happy skeleton.

He gave a sharp grunt, his sockets squeezing firmly close as his hips rose from the bed.. he was panting by now, and what a sight for Cherry.. Mallow .. so much more then Cherry had ever thought he could be. A living work of art as his skull fell back and a moan of Cherry’s name tore from him.

Ropes of thick, potent magic landed not only on his hand and the bedding.. but over Cherry’s legs as the sleepy skeleton watched in wonder.. Mallow was.. what was the word humans used? A fucking Adonis right now.. so beautiful, handsome.. spent and breathless as he supported himself back on his hands, still kneeling on the bed.

“S..Stars..” Was all Cherry could say, and soon was reaching out for his mate. That evening, the both of them slept far more soundly. Cherry had crossed a huge bridge that day, and Mallow? He had swept away his own fears.. he had controlled his instincts, and kept his mate safe.. and he could thank it all.. to a little, discarded sundress, and some well laid plans to help his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I favor Cherry being dressed up in pretty clothing, if that isn’t your cup of tea.. sorry ^_^;


	32. Sneaky Sneaky Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note of interest: I completely misunderstood what they meant by stealth date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic: Older brother Sans gets stealth-dated by younger brother Papyrus after a discussion about courtship and love interests. ~abite
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Stealth-dated? Never thought of something like that.. hope I am understanding this request correctly!
> 
> Fontcest. Papyrus thinks he is sneaky!

Life above ground had opened many doors for the brothers. No longer worried about an bleak future trapped below ground. Now the future.. while uncertain still, was open to them! Sans had left Frisk with a stern warning about resets.. even to the point of ratting the brat out to some powers that be, who would have interest in humanity having powers.. and didn’t feel one ounce of regret for his actions as he packed their things and drove a moving truck as far from Mt Ebott as he could.

It was a new city, a new start.. and.. The brothers could finally let go of some old fears. Over dinner that first night, they prattled on about anything and everything.. and maybe it was the wine Papyrus had convinced Sans to let him consume with dinner, or the unreal sense of this entire situation..

The topic of love came up. Not just love, but.. a taboo one. Papyrus couldn’t keep it in anymore, he confessed his attraction, his life long attraction to Sans.. and Sans? He sputtered and stumbled over his words but by three glasses later.. he was able to admit, yes.. he had felt the same for a long.. long time.  
The topic had been short, sweet, and very flustered. Ending with Sans giving Papyrus a not so satisfying kiss to his bony brow, and popping off to bed to sleep off his upcoming hangover in the morning.

Papyrus? He suspected he had his work cut out for him. Sans accepted his feelings and admitted his own, but he was still so wrapped up in his own insecurities.. Papyrus would have to work on his brother to get him to come around to the idea.. years of pining after each other was of the past. Now were the days of action.

And so it went, Sans woke to a bottle of water, headache tablets, and a sandwich wrapped up on his beside table.. along with a sticky note of a very heroic Papyrus sketch and many little hearts.

Sans chuckled, but pulled his hoodie up around his blushing self as he quickly consumed the well thought out gifts. His brother was so cool.. so damn cool, and thoughtful.

He would find his lunch prepared for him, in a baggie which was held firmly by Papyrus as he waited by the door when Sans came down to head out to work. He thanked Papyrus and tried to pull the bag away but the taller skeleton held it firmly.. as well as his hand against the door.

“NYEH HEH HEH BROTHER.. THERE IS A TOLL YOU HAVE TO PAY TODAY!” Sans was a bit perplexed, what was Papyrus up to? He could vaguely recall something they discussed last night.. did he bring up something strange?  
“Ok, lay it on me bro. What’s this toll?” He could have had picked a better selection of words. For Papyrus did just that.. one large kiss, right on his teeth. Before a stunned, blushing Sans could say a word, he was kissed once more, on his brow as usual, bag in hand, and ushered out the door with good wishes for a great day.

Step one.. complete.

Sans spent his work day, less productive then usual.. he was lost in thought, Papyrus had.. kissed him! Not the normal, hey I love you bro, kinda thing but.. full on kissed him! It made him feel a mix of giddy and nervous. What was his bro up to?..Damn his bro was cool.. and a tease..

Lunch turned out to be delightful. Some how, Papyrus had located a line of heat and eat frozen burgers, started up by none other then Grillby! The barkeep had really made a name for himself and now had his own line of frozen meals available in most stores.

Sure it wasn’t exactly the same, but once warmed up and slathered in ketchup that Papyrus had so kindly included.. stars, he was in heaven. Sans groaned as the soft bun, juicy meat, and perfect spices filled his senses with warmth and comfort.. this was Grillby’s work alright. Stars above.. his bro was the coolest.. and so thoughtful!

Step two.. complete..

Finishing up his meal, unaware that his own private stalker was seated in some bushes not far from his out door retreat in what had once been a smoking section for employees.. Papyrus enjoyed his own lunch, a nice light salad, purchased from a small mom and pop store near by. It was almost as if he was having a lunch date with Sans!

The idea filled him with joy.. soon he wouldn’t have to sneak around, soon he could have real dates.. do all the things that old book said he should do.. and then.. then he could be.. he could be Sans’ awesome boyfriend!

Papyrus nearly squealed with delight but managed to keep himself quiet as Sans returned to his place of work.. whew.. that had been a close one!

The afternoon rolled around, and Papyrus decided to make a surprise visit to his brother at work! Arriving with some coffee and donuts, Sans’ favorite mid afternoon work snack, he cheerfully greeted a very surprised Sans.

Thankfully Sans had an office in the large building… unfortunately it was mostly a form of glass instead of actual walls, allowing others to walk by and see what he was up to. Sans knew full well, that this office was not a promotion up above the entry level, but a way to keep the fellow humans calm about him being in the work place with him.

A little raciest, but he could deal with it just fine. Closing that door, blocked out a lot of noise.. and he could ignore the eyes on him. However when Papyrus showed up, he flicked his fingers, his eye light glowing a mix of yellow and blue.. and several shades were drawn at once. His bro was the coolest, and was not going to be gawked at!

Happily munching on his treat and enjoying his favorite blend of hazelnut and caramel, he listened with rapt attention as Papyrus went on about his day.. of course leaving out the ‘lunch date’ However it was not long at all before Sans sadly had to return to work.

Papyrus however, had plans. As he stood to bid his brother farewell.. he reached across the desk, pulled Sans up by his collar..and placed one mother of a kiss on those teeth he loved so much.

He left a very stunned Sans behind as he sauntered out of the office.. yes, look on humans, this skeleton is proud and don’t even think about laying a hand on HIS Sans!

Sans left the blinds down for the rest of the day and tried to focus on work… fuck, his bro was so cool.. and was confusing the hell out of him.

The walk home was mostly uneventful.. Sans stopped by a nicecream vendor, not the blue bunny had had made friends with so long ago, but a rather nice human who sold the very popular treats. Not long after Sans had walked on, Papyrus popped up and requested the same treat.

From there, Sans walked, enjoying the sticky, cold goodness.. and tried to ignore the fact that Papyrus was making a very poor job of hiding himself as he followed Sans. Sans chuckled and shook his head. His bro was the coolest.. and so damn cute.

Once home, sticks discarded in the bin outside. Sans carried on like he had no idea his brother was trailing behind him. “Paps! I’m home, you would not believe the day I had.. felt like eyes were on me all day!” He snickered to himself.. a little tormenting was worth it.

Of course no reply came, and Sans made a show of going from room to room, looking for Papyrus. “So strange.. I wonder if he went shopping. Man my bro is the coolest.. hope he is having a good time.”  
Step Three.. sorta complete.

Papyrus had to dart down the street to hastily purchase a few can goods he could claim were for dinner.. maybe he should have actually paid attention to what he grabbed.. Clamato, white kidney beans, cream corn, and potted meat spread would not make a good dinner.. he would discover this later.

Bursting through their door with flare.. and a bit of sweat, Papyrus announced he was home from shopping and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Sans grinned from his place on the couch, and soon followed his awesome brother.

“I have to can it to you bro.. that is a creative selection, so.. what are you planning to make for dinner?” Sans leaned against the door frame, smirking as his brother held a look of pure horror at what he had grabbed in his haste.

“UM.. ERR..THESE ARE FOR.. FOR THIS WEEKEND! I WAS THINKING WE COULD ORDER A PIZZA TONIGHT! OH YES, THIS WEEKEND WE WILL HAVE A FEAST, BUT FOR TONIGHT, I HOPE YOU WILL BE SATISFIED WITH LESS THEN STELLAR, HUMAN FOOD.” Smooth bro.. real smooth.. Sans would make a note to be very busy this weekend..

“Sounds good bro, cannoli wait for it. Olive you to order the food though. So tired, I feel a bit doughy and going to catch some tv.” Sans was out of the kitchen and on the couch before that screech about puns shattered his skull. His bro was the coolest, and too amusing for this world.

One disgruntle Papyrus and a phone call later, he plopped down on the couch, grumbling to himself.. which was rather more talking aloud. Sans had not seen Papyrus pout like this in years! He caught a bit of what was going on however, as Papyrus’ grumbles did not conceal his thoughts well.

“Say bro..” Papyrus raised a bony ridge as he turned to face his brother. “ I’d date to spoil your fun but.. love you too bro.. and you don’t have to go to such lengths to spend time with me.”

…That was almost worth excusing the pun. But Papyrus would, and did. His long arms soon about Sans, nearly crushing his brother to his chest as he hugged him. “YOU SILLY BAG OF BONES! YOU KNEW DIDN’T YOU! WELL.. I AM STILL COUNTING IT AS OUR FIRST DATE, AND YOU GET TO PLAN THE NEXT ONE!”

Sans could only chuckle, hold on to Papyrus and breath in that aroma he adored so much. He could let his old fears go.. this was a new city, a new life.. and, he had the coolest brother ever.


	33. -Lazy author has no title for this one either.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could we see more of the cat sanses? Perhaps with them with kittens? With the rag doll pregnant? Very fluffy babies! ❤️ thank you very much for the drabbles they’ve been incredible reads
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Fluffy skellie kitties! You’re trying to break this author aren’t you? XD

Moving in had been a fantastic idea. Slim was able to relax now that his rent wasn’t much of an issue, and he could actually save up for some things he had been wanting/needing. Stretch kept the rent low for him out of kindness.. after all, he had been handling it on his own and with the money coming in on the cat antics.. he was pretty much set for awhile.

The pair even cooked up some ideas for merch, soon enough they had a website devoted to the little fluff ball. There were ask sections, links to donation sites, and of course the store links.

Soon stuffies, tee shirts, bags, coffee mugs, and mouse pads flew from an over seas supplier, and the pair had their hands full, boxing and addressing boxes! It was more work then Stretch had expected.. but it was steady, and good work.

The felines? They were very enthused about all the attention! But something interesting started to take place.. Black began to act.. sluggish, less energetic and a bit grumpy! Comments flooded the page with concern, tips on feeding and caring for Black and finally a good one actually came through.

“Have you taken Black to a doctor.. or vet? Not sure how that works for hybrids.. he seems.. fluffier then usual.”

Well that opened a can of worms right there! Comments followed in droves, most containing the usual “KITTIES KITTIES KITTIES!!!!!!” But, Stretch was grateful for an observant audience.. between shipping off goods and keeping the house in order, he had not been able to really keep tabs on Blue and Black off camera.  
Slim volunteered to drive everyone to a local monster physician. Even though the pair were feline in nature, they were still monsters, they may have a bit baser instinct, but they knew when someone was treating them as lesser creatures.. vets were out of the question.

An examine on both, first Blue to keep Black calm (and just in case it was an illness and not what everyone suspected.) Blue’s results came back a picture of perfect health, Black was.. a bit hissy about being poked and prodded at but relented when Blue joined him on the examine table, grooming the fluff along his ears and holding his paw(hand?).

“GOING TO BE OK.. EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OK.” He reassured his companion.. and soon enough, the tests were done. Black was doing his best not to appear nervous.. but he felt uncomfortable.. a bit of a sour stomach, his spine ached from how he slouched against Blue on that cold table.

“It seems Black, that you are indeed carrying a full little! Five to be exact. Congratulations! Now if you wouldn’t mind staying here with Blue for a time, I need to speak with your companions.” A far too cheerful squid like monster.. who reminded Black far too much of a horror in one of those books Slim enjoyed reading.

Stretch nearly hit the floor when he received the news! He knew Black and Blue had been close, but he never expected kittens! Thankfully Slim had been there to catch Stretch before he could hit the ground. Thanking the lavender squid monster, he absorbed all the advice given, pocketed some prescriptions for vitamins for Black, as well as a list of a change in diet, to make sure Black would be comfortable for the next several weeks.

A short drive home, Slim ushered his trio band of misfits inside to discuss this entire situation. Oh don’t be mistaken! He was eager to see the kittens as well, he adored his precious Black, but he needed to make sure that Black was alright with these news.

He had been.. unusually quiet, his hands over his midsection the entire ride home. What Slim did not realize? Black was speechless yes, but he was also happier then he ever thought possible. It was a lot to take in.. but he, Black.. was going to have kittens! And not just any kittens, Blue’s!

He had stars in his eye lights just thinking about them.. oh they would be the pride and joy of his days. Now if only he could get Blue to stop smothering him with grooming and hugs! Blue was over the moon, he cared deeply for Black, far more then he did for anyone else.. and Black had been there when they had both gone into their heats, helping each other out like that had deepened the bond they shared.. and now, babies! Kittens!

How could he sit still? How could he not want to shower his dear Black in so much affection? After awhile however, Slim plucked up Blue to give Black sometime to rest and settle down after the long day.

Blue squirmed, and wanted to curl up beside his sleeping.. mate? Wow.. he had never thought of it like that, but yeah Black was his mate! His soul hummed at the thought. He was very tempted to bite or scratch Slim.. when Slim finally spoke up.

“Listen little guy, I know you are excited and all, but Black will be needing a lot of rest soon. You want to be a good papa for your kittens, right?” Blue nodded eagerly, earning a gentle pat between his folded ears. “Good, now.. here, let’s pull up some info.. so you can know what to expect.”

A good hour later, Black had enjoyed a nice peaceful nap, he woke to find Blue curled up near him. Black didn’t realize the rumbling purr was coming from himself for a moment or more.. but, it was ok, no one was watching to catch him purring.

Grooming Blue’s ears, the other awoke with a happy, sleepy smile and soon was holding his arms out for Black to cuddle up with him.. all the while their website exploded with the news. Kittens!


	34. -No title again, amazing!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoiiii! Could you do a heated swapfell sexy times? Maybe with Papyrus comforting sans after a long day at work by screwing him roughly against the wall? (Perhaps with Dom mutt, overstimulation and mutt going into detail everything he's doing to him pretty pwease!?) Maybe the swap Bros are heading over to hang out and as they are about to knock on the door, sans cums so hard, they can hear it from outside and leave. And perhaps there's a crack in the wall from thier activities? /.\
> 
> — Requested by a follower
> 
> A lot of details in this request! Hope I do not disappoint.
> 
> Tw: Spankings, role switch, fontcest.

Sans was.. tired. From Magic to marrow to bone, he was tired. The daily strain of keeping up appearances, lashing out to remind those who might forget, just how strong he actually was, to barking orders to those beneath him now that he had been accepted among the royal guard.

As well as dealing with the Queen’s endless demands. He was not certain if it was sadistic glee, or actual strategic measures she took with her guard and her commands, but whatever it may be.. it was pushing Sans to his limit.  
Finally he could return home, remove the heavy armor which covered his usually light though a bit revealing clothing, he could unwind and let all of that frustration melt away.. and his Mutt would be there.

Though he often berated Papyrus, beating his brother, humiliating him, and treating him like a servant.. it was all to play into an act they had put together years before. Due to his low HP, Sans would have been easy canon fodder, had it not been for Papyrus rolling over and taking a subservient role.  
However.. There was an unspoken rule between them, at any time the weight of the world became too much, Sans need to only utter a single word and the roles would be switched.

Papyrus was happy enough with this arrangement. Most of the time, Sans held the reigns, commanded as he saw fit, and was more times then not, fair in his treatment of his younger brother.

Now it was not to be mistaken, Papyrus lived for every ounce of pain given, for the humiliation and degradation his lord would bestow upon him, deep within his soul.. Papyrus craved to be reminded how worthless he was, for beneath this act.. each word, each kick and every slap, meant more then what the world saw.  
It was an unspoken bond, where others would see vile malice, there was compassion. Hate was merely a mask for devotion. In a world where kindness was viewed as a weakness, they had twisted cruelty into a for of love.. and it worked for them.

It had taken a great deal of work to reach that point, but as they grew to understand what they shared, and how to mold it perfectly to their lives, the skeletons locked each piece of the puzzle into place.

What they had between them, was perfection, and both would fight tooth and claw to the end, to protect their bond as well as each other.

So when Sans return, world weary and worn down, Papyrus knew it was time to act. Scooping up his little lord, it was the usual process of recovery. Food, bath, rest.. but for some reason, Sans was restless. He turned down his meal half way through, he would not be still for a moment for Papyrus to cleanse his grimy bones from far too many days of training without rest.. and he refused to remain within his bed.

Clearly his mind was still back in the training fields, worrying over far too many things to allow him rest, well this would not do at all. By now, Sans was pacing.. his usual attire having been exchanged for a long sleep shirt which barely covered mid way down his femurs.

His hands clasped behind his back as he paced, skull low as he struggled over a problem.. trying to unravel the puzzle.. lines etching in against fine bone from worry and stress.. this was enough.

A shadow loomed over Sans, causing him to slow in his pacing. Turning his skull up, he was reminded just how small he really was. It was rare for Papyrus to step in like this, to switch the roles they played, but when they did, Sans knew full well that this was for his own good.

“Sans..” That low, thick drawl of his name sent shivers racing down his spine, igniting excitement within the pit of his soul. Papyrus only used his name in such a way, when Sans had crossed a line and needed to be reprimanded.

“You are working yourself to dust.. Now.. Come here, pet.”

Stars.. he had nearly forgotten how imposing a figure Papyrus could cut when he was no longer slouching.. that worn jacket as well as collar cast aside, giving him an air of importance and power.

Oh he knew his brother was powerful, exceeding his own in many frustrating levels.. but in moments like these.. Sans’ own nature, a part of himself that he kept locked away from the world, came crashing out in full force.

His knees buckled and soon enough he was upon hand and knee, crawling towards the towering skeleton. “Y..yes, brother?” A shiver raced through his bones, only with Papyrus could he be weak, small, vulnerable.. and true.

“You brought your work home with you again, pet.. tsk, how many times have I told you.. once that door is closed, the world outside is banished from your life.. and you are mine, mine alone.. now stand.. I want to inspect you… if I find you have neglected your own health in favor of the Queen’s insane demands.. you shall be thoroughly punished, do you understand?”

Oh he did, Papyrus’ punishments were a thing of beauty. A mix of torment and bliss, and though he would cry, bemoan his fate while the act took place.. he craved this, for Papyrus to take Sans’ life within his hands, and take command. Allowing the world beyond their front door, to be forgotten for a time.

He squeaked a small confirmation that he understood and was soon upon his feet once again. He was trembling now, a mix of fear at what Papyrus would find, and excitement at what would take place in a matter of moments.

Papyrus? He slowly circled his brother, taking in the sight before him.. at one point, he ruthlessly tore the night shirt away, leaving Sans bare bone and shivering, trying to cover his delicate bones as best he could.. but Sans could hide nothing from Papyrus’s gaze.

New cracks, stress fractures from poor diet, little sleep, and over working himself. A low grumbling growl rose from the taller of the two.. and soon Sans would be lifted, limbs flailing, as a strong hand grasped the thin column of bone which made up his neck, brushing just at the base of his skull. Papyrus held his flailing brother with one hand, for a time.. he had to admit.. keeping Sans like this, clawing at his grasp, unable to turn and face Papyrus.. was thrilling.

Sans’ aroma of fear and growing desire was a heady wine, one he could easy allow himself to become drunk on. It wafted from the small skeleton who was quickly wearing his tired bones out, till finally Sans grew still within Papyrus’ hold. Perfect.

He always had to drain the fight out of Sans before he could continue, the dominance too deeply ingrained in his brother, no matter how submissive he may appear. But once the fight was gone, then he could set to work.

First task at hand? The punishment.. Sans needed to be reminded that he could not let his health degrade simply to please a mad ruler. Nobility could be replaced with the turn of public favor or by the mobs over coming their fear.. but he could never replace his beloved sibling.

The afternoon would find them, Sans face down upon their sturdy kitchen table, while Papyrus brought a wooden spoon down against his sacrum and cocyx, the hard clack of wood on bone was met with whimpering cries as the tired skeleton writhed beneath the sturdy hand placed upon his spine to keep him in place.  
Five swats in, Sans relented and allowed his magic to take shape, covering his now sore bones with a form of pseudo-flesh, a dark raspberry hue which turned to a shade of wine as it bruised beneath Papyrus’ torment.

Tears of the same color leaked from sockets clenched tight as he bore his punishment, the rich red, well more of a pink truth be told, tricked down the cracks upon his skull as he pleaded against the smooth surface of the table top.  
Papyrus however, had heard this song and dance too many times before. Sans would plead and beg, promise and swear to take better care of himself.. but not today, he would not fall for desperate lies. Sans sadly, could never keep his promise when it came to his own well being.

By the time his punishment had come to an end, Sans had lost count of the strikes made against his now very tender backside. He was a shivering, sobbing mess.. but never once did he give in and call out that single word which would end it all at once.

A small part of him, knew this was for his own good.. Papyrus always knew what was best for him, even when it did not appear so.

Scooped up in strong arms, he was carried.. not back to his room, nor the bathroom for tender affection as what would usually come.. no, he was surprised to find his spine pressed up against the door which would lead to the unforgiving world they knew too well.

Sans had been about to question Papyrus, curious as to why he had deviated from their usual routine, when he caught sight of his brother’s eye lights. Angry.. so very angry, and filled with a lust that made Sans want to curl in on himself.. or cling to Papyrus.

“..I love you, you little idiot. No more of this, I will not lose you. I will not allow you to dust away, leaving me here without you. You will remember this day.. and you will remember who holds your soul.”

Teeth clashed against teeth, small femurs were brought up to rest about bony hips while Sans’ wrists were held high over his skull. He tried to gain a little ground as Papyrus dominated the kiss thoroughly, but no matter how he tried, Sans could not over power him.

Clacks of bone turned to heated whispers, wanton moans, and hushed praise as Papyrus claimed his brother right then and there, against the door of their home. Sans wailed at first, the onslaught of raw lust over powering his senses. He barely could register how the wood bit in against his spine..no, his focus was on hos small he felt in those arms, how helpless he was against his brother’s hold.. and how that pierced and studded cock violated dripping folds in such obscene ways.

To make matters worse or perhaps better, there was Papyrus’ voice throughout everything. Reminding Sans of just who he belonged to, what a wonderful little slut he was, and how beautiful he was like this.

“Can you hear it, Sans..your greedy little cunt.. so wet and hungry for my cock, swallowing me up time and time again? Fuck.. filthy little whore, you belong to no one else, you are mine. I shall never let you go.. the Queen does not own you.. the captain can not command you.. your soul, your body.. it all belongs to me.. disobey me again, Sans.. and perhaps I shall have to breed you.. keep you heavy and trapped within our home.. remember this, sweet.. little brother.. I own every aspect of your life.”

Sans keened at the warnings and claims, praise of course soon followed, reminding Sans that he was treasured, not only in body, but soul as well. He had a moment of fear, when Papyrus threaten to knot and breed him, he almost cried out the single word that could bring all of this to a stand still.. but he knew Papyrus would do no such thing.. not while their lives were still yet so unstable.  
Sadly for a certain pair of skeletons, who had planned on a nice evening of anime and snacks.. to let the energetic brothers bond while slackers admired their siblings.. their visit had been forgotten.

For ten solid minutes, Blue stood frozen, hand hovering over the door knob.. he had permission to enter at any time, neither of the Swapfell would want their softer doubles to linger outside in this dangerous world for long.

But.. there was no way he was going to be able to open the door, with the fierce pounding coming from the other side, the hedonistic sounds coming from there, nor the way Sans cried out a plea for Papyrus… what sealed the deal for Blue?

A large crack had formed, splintering off the door frame and snaking its way to a near by window frame. Blue was well.. Blue, his skull dusted such a brilliant shade that he turned upon his heels sharply, grabbed a very stunned Stretch’s hand and bolted for the machine within the shed.

He had his own issues to deal with.. and Black? Well.. no need to let his double know that Blue had heard far more then he ever should!

Sometime later, the pair lay comfortable, cuddled beneath a warm blanket as Papyrus lovingly caressed Sans’ tender and sensitive body.. now and then riling him up with a stray touch here or there, he had yet permitted Sans to dispel his magic..

“..I love you, you little idiot.” He reminded Sans, as the smaller of the two snuggled up to his sibling’s ribs, shifting now and then to get away from roaming hands, or to stay off his balm slathered backside which was still tender.

“I love you too, but tomorrow.. you are going to fix that damn wall.” Papyrus could only chuckle, his little Sans was too adorable when worn and weary in all the best ways. “Of course, M'lord.”


	35. -No title, I suck. More Mallow and Cherry!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I get some hurt/comfort with Cherry and Mallow? Maybe something with Cherry going out in Mallow's universe alone for the first time and getting spooked by something which leads him to run and get lost? Mallow being super worried for the smol bean ;3; (I'm sorry for asking more of Cherry and Mallow and if at any point you don't want to write more about them and want to try different characters let me know, it's just that they are so adorable and I can't get enough of them)
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Always happy to write for this pairing!

What had possessed him to go out into the cold and the snow without his mate by his side? He had ventured through this village along side Mallow many times, most of the monsters living here knew and doted on the small skeleton with equal parts adoration and humor.

It grated on his nerves a bit, how amused the others were often teased him with the loan of a striped sweater if he complained of being cold.. to the point that Mallow had gone out, located a very warm, thick, and fluffy new coat, one that matched Cherry’s new aesthetic well, and protected his thin bones from the cold.

But today.. for some hair brained reason, Cherry had slipped out while Mallow was working, and wanted to explore. He could only stay cooped up inside the house for so long after all. And it had all been going well.. till that blizzard hit.

Trying to make his way to Grillbys, or at least back home, he had gotten turned around in the blinding flurries, when he spotted a large silhouette in the snow, approaching him. It was tall, lean.. and appeared far too much like Boss.

Fear struck the little skeleton as horrific flash backs raced through his mind, and before he could realize what he had done, he had turned and fled into the storm.. leaving behind his small slip on sneakers, another gift.. the pink and cream items nearly lost in the building snow.

The figure had indeed been trying to hurry after Cherry, thinking him a lost child in the storm, but as Papyrus knelt, collecting the lost shoes.. his own soul ran cold. He had to find Mallow and inform him at once, so they both could begin a search. Cherry was still yet not well enough to be out in such temperatures alone, and the fright of being lost.. he feared what it might do to his little monster-in-law.

Papyrus made quick and long strides in the snow, and even for him, it was difficult.. worry settled in his soul as he fretted over each passing second. Cherry could be.. no, he wouldn’t think on that. He would locate them both.. get them home, and cook a nice warm meal to warm their bones.. and then lecture Cherry on the dangers of going out alone into the snow.

Not that Papyrus wasn’t doing the same at that very moment. As for Mallow? He had been awoken by a large, bone chilling splat of snow over his face when it tumbled down from the over hang of his shelter. Tucking his hoodie in close about himself.. he knew it was well past time to return home with the first few flurries.

This storm was going to be a bad one.

What he had not planned on however, was finding tracks in the snow.. large ones. Why in Asgore’s name was Papyrus out in this mess? Paps knew when a storm was brewing, to return to the village, make sure everyone was hunkered down for the brunt of the cold, and to stay put in doors.. this did not set well in his soul. Something was off.

Teleporting home, his marrow ran like ice when he found the house empty, stars above, they were both out in this blizzard! Paps knew a few shelters here and there, mostly fortified sentry stations, and could tough it out if he had to.. though Mallow would much prefer to have him home.. but Cherry..

He did not waste a moment more thinking on it, tore out of the house, and fled into the cold, calling out for both his brother, and his mate. The storm however, swallowed up every cry as he searched.

Poor Cherry, he had gotten himself good and lost.. and somehow ended up far from Snowdin, his socks were soaked through, his bones rattled as he shivered.. and he felt as if he was a walking ice block, ready to freeze where he stood.  
More then once he had to dig clumps of show out of his sockets, so he could see.. the cold mush did little to help anything, only making matters worse, when it invaded his skull, it chilled his magic further to a dangerous point.. he had to find shelter.

If only he had been aware, more careful.. the landscape seemed nothing but white as he trudged on.. and slipped. Skidding over a sheen of frozen water, he cried out in fear when his feet had gone out from beneath him.

Trying to stand, he fell time and time again.. this was bad, but to make matters worse, he feared the sound of faint cracking that seemed to be coming from all sides. Blinded by snow, cold, scared, and alone, he tried to make his way off the ice and back to the frozen earth edging the lake.. when the ice gave out beneath him.

His world was suddenly one of sharp then numbing pain. Sleepiness quickly replaced panic.. he did not know which way was up, as a darkness settled in.. the snow having washed away from his sockets, but shadows had claimed his vision as he sunk deeper into the depths.

A gloved hand shot down into the water, grasping hold to one of Cherry’s own and hauling the water logged, frozen skeleton up and out of the death trap below. Papyrus was over come with heart ache, he had spied Cherry out on the frozen lake and called out to him, but the storm had been too much.. he had watched in pure horror as the small skeleton vanished beneath the ice.

He could only hope that he had arrived in time to rescue his little friend. He could do little for Cherry, to warm him, other then to wrap the wet, cold skeleton in his scarf and try to make his own way back through the storm.. he had to find shelter and soon.. hopefully a sentry station was near.. one stocked with at least some dry clothing so he could attempt to warm the frost covered skeleton in his arms.

Sometime later, he found exactly what he was looking for. Pulling down the slates of wood that would shield the small space from the storm, encasing the pair in a frigid dark, he soon lit a small oil lantern stashed there, and set to work.

It was.. embarrassing, to disrobe his brother’s mate, and wrap him in much warmer, dryer clothing.. which of course was far too large for the small soul. It was an old set of robes left behind by the dog couple, but it would do.. he clothed Cherry and swaddled him in the excess cloth.

Holding Cherry near, Papyrus did the only thing he could.. he opened up to his own soul, letting it out into the cold air, and radiated concern and care down upon the prone bundle in his arms.

A slow trickle of warmth began to break through the frozen dark surrounding Cherry.. it was a small sliver of light.. he reached out for it, clawed through the mire holding him down.. and as he fought his way to the light and warmth, it grew, and grew.

Finally he would open his eyes.. everything was fuzzy, but he knew that face well. The concern etched over Papyrus’ skull was clear enough to know that this was not Boss, but a dear friend who had done so much for him in the past.  
Papyrus? A faint hue of orange dusted his own features.. Cherry was endearing, and he could see why Sans adored him so.. Sans.. dear stars! He had not contacted Mallow! Fishing out his phone, he was shocked to find any reception working..

Mallow was filled with despair as he searched and could not find his mate nor his brother, the storm was too wild to continue searching, and so he had to seek refuge in a cave not far from town.. it was cold, but he could gaze out into the snow.. just in case..

A sharp buzzing in his pocket, his phone on vibrate, rattled against a few coins as well as his keys, alerted him to a call…Papyrus? Thank Asgore! A frantic Mallow was soon calmed by his brother’s surprisingly gentle words.. and he thanked him time and time again, for locating and saving his precious Cherry.

“Not safe to teleport.. I will see you two once the worst of the storm passes.”

A good hour had to pass before Mallow could arrive, collect the pair and short cut them back home. It was with some reluctance that Papyrus handed Cherry over to a very worried Mallow. He watched the pair with.. an odd ache in his chest.

They were so happy together. He had to admit.. he was a little.. jealous. Turning away for the kitchen, a good soup would be in order.. a thick vegetable and beef broth with meatballs and mushrooms.. perhaps a little barley for bulk.

It would sit well on uneasy stomachs (not that they had them unless needed), and would chase away any remaining chill, as well as warm them thoroughly. But as he cooked, his mind kept drifting back.. his hand, about that smaller one.. holding Cherry close.. and the pain in his soul, when he handed the tiny skeleton over.

He had to hold a hand over his own ribs, trying to quiet his own storm brewing.. he could not be envious of his brother, he loved them both.. he needed to.. quiet this ache, and push it away, Cherry was his beloved monster-in-law, and he could not seek something he could not, would not have.

With a strained smile, he presented the food to his beloved family, and tried to settle back into normality.

This would be a long road for Papyrus.


	36. Unexpected Surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHNG BARA CAFE?! please? me in a cafe? lemme smash
> 
> — Requested by a completely amazing person!!
> 
> Hello again hun! I hope you do not mind if I make this reader insert ^_^  
> CAFES! Bara cafes! I love this idea!!

Now when monsters had first made their existence known to humanity, it had been a whirlwind of excitement as well as fear. Though given enough time, monsterkind was not only accepted, but in many cases, celebrated!

So when the phenomenal event took place.. the Great Clash, where time and space had folded in upon itself, sending humanity and monsterkind through an age of great confusion and unrest till the dust finally settled.

What took place following the Great Clash, was chaotic at best, but world leaders.. from many sides, stepped in to address the situation…situations. For whatever reason it had taken place, that matter still a hotly debated topic to this day, the theory of multi-universes were not only confirmed but was also debunked when all became one.

It caused.. a lot of strange things to happen.. the world had.. expanded, not only that, but magic had invaded each and every living creature, plant, and so forth.. Monsters? Their own magics were boosted to nearly uncontrollable levels.. but that was not what caused the greatest concerned.

There were suddenly multiple versions of each living soul upon the planet. They all differed in some way, some so minor it was hard to tell.. some so great it was difficult to ignore.. and of course, there was the politics of the matter.

There were now several Queens and Kings of monsterkind, as well as multiple heads of state for humanity.. this brought more confusion, till at last each were settled into divisions.. each copied country or race, would work together with its multiple leaders, and from them, they would prove a trust worthy representative to speak for them.

Once all the bickering and political mess was over and done with.. life oddly enough, found a sense of normality. Monsters and humans alike either learned to adore their copies, or ignore them.. it was not unusual for a doppelganger to up and move to a new state, simply to be away from the one who just.. appeared all wrong to them.

A few interesting laws had to be place, at least for humanity, on marriage and reproducing with one’s alter self.. genes just too closely related could lead to some very unhappy out comes. Monsters of course, were beings of magic, and their mixing and mingling did not really throw a wrench into matters.

Magic was another issue. Humanity found itself with mages, witches, warlocks, healers, and those who wove great and horrible hexes. Laws had to be in place, to keep the rampant magic in control.. thankfully the monsters had life times of practice with such forces, and was able to ease humanity into understanding its forgotten past.

But all that aside for now. Five years had passed since the clash, and another five since you had finished your days in the mandatory school provided by a very kind queen of the monsters. She of course was named Toriel, and proved to be a very motherly creature.

With assistance from both human and monster alike, she taught the humans within your town, how to handle their new skills, and make what could have been a troublesome flaw, into a very helpful talent.

Your magic? Oddly enough, your power came from something you had possessed for many years, now it was heightened with magic. You had always enjoyed writing or drawing, and now? Your craft turned to runes, runes that could absorb magic, runes that could open doors, find springs of water, runes that could catch ablaze to tinder. The more you studied, the more runes you unlocked.

You had a great and frightening gift. It was under the sage advice of the kind Toriel, that your abilities were graded limited, to keep unwanted attention off of you, and you were informed never to preform more then simple tricks before others.

The world was yet still too wild and unaccustomed to such strong magic. You thanked your kind mentor, kissing her cheek as you accepted your certificate of completion from your years of training.. you hated to leave her, she had become as a second mother to you, but she had many students to tend to, and you could not be selfish.

As luck would have it, through all the gifts and assistance you had been given as a graduation present, you found yourself able to travel for a time. You could make any extra needed coin along your travels, by offering simple services. A soapy rune to help with stubborn dishes to a tired house keeper. A calming rune for a troubled teen, and several more here and there. Always small, always simple, and sadly, always cheap.

But you worked enough to make your way to your destination. A great celebration within a land you had wanted to visit for many a year, Japan of course. Brimmed to near over flowing with monsters and humans alike.. it was a crush of bodies as you tried to move through the streets as the multiple festivals took place.

You had expected a crowd, but not to this extent! Your first night there, found you frantically searching for a room.. you found one, a very small capsule hotel.. ah well, it was enough for you at least.

You slept surprisingly well, and with what little luggage you carried (thank you kindly, inventory rune), you didn’t have to haul around a heavy suitcase or back pack, You traveled light after all.

The next day, nearly set off a wave of anxiety as you struggled through the crowds.. till you were tired, sore, and wanting just to sit down for awhile. You knew the city you were visiting within this foreign country, was often packed.. but with a great celebration taking place, and more people able to travel then before.. it was pure insanity.

Such is how you found yourself stumbling down an alleyway, and into a solid, firm door. It was.. almost unnoticeable from the street, and you would not even have realized it was a door, had it not been for the curved handle biting into your lower back as you fell against it.

You thought many ugly things about this door and its handle for a few moments as you watched the throng of people pass by on the street.. maybe you could just rest here for a time.. collect yourself before braving the urban jungle again.  
That had been your plans.. till the world shifted behind you, and you were suddenly falling! Falling, into very large and sturdy arms.

“HELLO MISTRESS! I AM VERY HAPPY TO SEE YOU, ARE YOU TIRED? HERE, ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU TO A BOOTH!”

Ow..pain.. ow ears.. ow headache. Cringing at the sudden, and very loud voice, you glanced up to find that not only was this kind but LOUD voice possessed by a very large frame.. but that of a skeleton? A skeleton in.. a butler’s uniform.. and he was grinning down at you with star struck eyes.. no really, his eye.. eye lights? Were large yellow and blue stars, you had been about to protest, when you were swept completely off your feet, and carried through what you were surprised to find to be.. a very lavish cafe.

The lights were low, giving the place either a creepy atmosphere.. or a seductive one.. you were not yet sure. Your..err.. what should you call this strange monster? You decided on a very loose usage of the term friend for now, had carried you past many.. so many empty tables, to a booth far away from the view of many.. red flag! Red flag alert!

Setting you down in the surprisingly comfortable and plush seat, the booth’s cushions seemed to mold to your curves and hug you in such a way.. you almost relaxed.. almost.. your hand however, slipped to your pocket, where a teleportation rune waited.. just in case you needed a quick out..

“WAIT HERE, DEAR MISTRESS! THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY SHALL SOON RETURN! I MUST INFORM THE OTHERS OF OUR GUEST.. PLEASE, IF YOU NEED ANYTHING AT ALL, CALL OUT FOR ME AND I SHALL RETURN AT ONCE!”

Blueberry eh? Others? This left you puzzled.. why, how did you end up in such a strange place.. an off cafe, tucked away in a hole in the wall, away from the steady flow of people? Something wasn’t right here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has SO much potential, but it took a bit of set up! How you enjoyed it so far ^_^ I will happily add to it later. Heck, I will happily add different chapters and characters at requests.


	37. By his decree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I request NSFW UT!Paps x UF!Sans please?? ;A; I just like to see more of this pairing.
> 
> — Awesome follower.. I use awesome a lot don't I?
> 
> Normally I do not skip ahead, and would wait till tomorrow to start a fresh batch of stories.. but I can NOT get this one out of my head once I saw the request.  
> Hope you do not mind King Paps stories cause.. I’m kinda stuck on them at the moment.
> 
> WARNING there will be angst!
> 
> Also note: Started writing this last night but got waaay too sleepy to finish it at the time, ah well!

The crown weighed heavy upon his skull, the days had passed, long and empty without his brother by his side. In hindsight, perhaps he had misjudged the human child, he was now second guessing many things he had once believed to be true.

One such aspect, his friendship with Undyne. It was clear now, that she never intended to make him a member of the royal guard, well.. joke was on her now, he had gone past the guard and straight to the throne.. even at the cost of one he loved dearly.

When the human had finally perished, Asgore slain by their hand.. Sans had.. vanished. Papyrus had scoured the Underground, searching for him, but not a speck of dust which could be traced back to him, could be found.

It was as if something plucked him from this world.. and erased any track of where he may have gone. It left a skeleton size hole in the king’s soul. He lamented for a time, but he could not mourn his loss for long.. he had a kingdom to uplift and strengthen.. yes the human had fooled them all.. offering friendship and then turning on them without warning.

Only a handful of monsters were slain, but they were sorely missed. Asgore of course being among their numbers. Parting the doors to the old ruins, a gruesome discover was uncovered.. the robes of the lost Queen. Her dust was spread along with Asgores, over the flowers they had come to love so dearly.. the same flowers where their son had been laid to rest with his dust scattering along golden petals.

It was a grand funeral.. Papyrus had located an aged tortuous monster who had known the royal couple well, a shop keep who was spending his final years, sharing his wealth of knowledge and a small stash of goods with any who showed interest.

Gerson’s words.. were from a story long forgotten by monster kind. He spoke of the war, of Asgore in his prime, his new bride by his side.. and how they fought valiantly.. but end the end, well they all knew how the war had turned.

He spoke of the royal decrees, how the nobility lifted up the monsters who were battered and broken from war, gave hope and promise of a new tomorrow.. and he touched on the darker days of their lives, but all in all.. his words were a reflection on lives spent at the service of others.

Not a dry eye had been left as the service concluded.. as the throng of monsters departed, Gerson remained.. to ask a heavy question of the newly crowned king. “Should we hold a ceremony of remembrance for your brother?”

Papyrus had never turned on a monster so swiftly as he did that day, he actually struck fear in the aged creature with his soul wrenching refusal.. Sans was alive.. he had to be alive.. somewhere, somehow.. he was alive and he would come home.

But the days passed and turned to weeks. Weeks gave way to months, and months.. to years. Three years to be exact. It was on that day, that Papyrus finally would face the truth.. his beloved brother was.. gone.. when a strangled cough caught his attention.

Turning to the sound, his soul froze in his chest. “SANS?!”

He cleared the distance between them, petals fluttering as his cloak disturbed the gentle flowers, and as he knelt to embrace his beloved brother.. he would instead caught the monster. Sans was.. bloodied, a quick check revealed his HP to be rapidly falling.. how he bore more then a single digit.. Papyrus would never know, and a quick glance at his LV struck a cold cord with the king.

How did Sans’ gain so much LV? It did not matter! He called out for healers and guards, the news of his brother’s return would have to stay hushed for now.. until Sans was well enough to stand being questioned.

Days passed, with Papyrus by Sans’ side as he slept and recovered.. he only departed when his royal duties demanded that he must. Five days after the discovery of Sans, five days of wondering what had taken place.. why his brother appeared so.. worn, how he had changed.. Gone were the soft colors his brother had so loved before.. in their place were filthy rags of black, crimson, and gold..

He quickly had a new wardrobe, simple robes which bore the hues of his royal status.. as Queen. He should have waited, he should have confirmed Sans would want this, but the decree was passed, the ring slipped upon Sans’ finger as he slept.. and by the king’s word, they were wed.

It was.. an unusual procedure.. but most of the misgivings were set aside when Papyrus addressed his advisors, he needed to ensure Sans’ security now that he had been returned at last.. with a crown upon his brother’s head, Papyrus was certain he could protect his beloved Sans against all who might wish to cause him harm.

There was still two things that bothered him.. the collar, which he disposed of at once.. though it was locked away within the treasury, in case Papyrus needed it to take some offender to trail someday… and his brother’s missing fang, which had been replaced with one of gold.. well, all of his teeth were different, truth be told.. sharper then he remembered.. what torment Sans must have been put through.

But five days passed.. and finally Sans woke from his death like sleep.. and the castle was sent into an uproar! His magic.. it had changed! It was unheard of, unprecedented for such a thing to take place, his bright white eye lights shown a glaring crimson and he even tried to attack those to tended to him.. till Papyrus stepped in.

At once Sans was quiet.. still.. and afraid? Papyrus was at a loss, he had never caused his brother such distress to warrant such behavior.. well, that was a matter for another time. Dismissing the healers and servants for now, he sat by his petrified brother.. and pulled him near, up into the king’s arms.

In all his days, Red would never be able to tell anyone what it was like to wake up from a hellish slew of nightmares, only to find himself facing monsters who loomed over him.. faces that looked familiar but where so wrong.. he panicked.  
But then.. Edge arrived, his booming voice was not one of vicious demands, but firm orders measured with control. He was sure Edge would be enraged with him.. he had failed in his mission to find their lost treasure..

He couldn’t even remember how he ended up so damaged.. but when Edge approached, and embraced him.. Red remained frozen for a time, but melted into his brother’s embrace.. he blubbered tears and pleas for forgiveness, all of which was met with confusion.

The following days would slowly melt away the confusion for Red, but Papyrus was in a euphoric state of cheer. His brother.. his Queen was by his side again, and now he could focus on Sans’ recovery as well as his duties to the crown.  
Papyrus was indeed a very fair and just ruler, and though Red often would nudge his elbow, suggesting harsher punishments for criminals or even minor infractions, Papyrus would only give him a small, worried smile and wave off the suggestion.

It was becoming very clear to Red, that this world.. was so strange and different compared to his own. There had been no attacks upon the king, no attempted poisoning.. hell, Papyrus did not even have someone to test his food before he ate! Red saw to it that problem was remedied at once.. of course Papyrus would never know.

The food would be tested, under Red’s watchful eyelights before it was ever carted into the dining hall. Red had insisted that, due to his delicate constitution, he wished to over see what would be prepared that day, and his odd request soon just became part of the routine.

Red had become accustom to such things back in his own world, food was never presented unless it had been observed through out its preparation, platting, and presentation. And of course, not a morsel touched royal tongue if a bite or a sip had not first gone to a taste tester.

If at any stage, misconduct or the poor soul who served as the king’s defense against poison, took ill or worse.. all involved would be brutally tortured till the offending criminal was located.. the innocent were returned to their tasks, if deemed trust worthy.. if not, they were exiled to the far reaches of the kingdom.  
Those who sought fame and glory for their own, through deceit and trickery, did not last long under the king’s rule.

But this was not his kingdom, and though Red sorely missed his brother.. he had pieced it together quickly enough, he vowed to protect this sweet version, this soul too pure and not yet sullied by the filth of both humanity and monster kind.

Red was horror struck to learn that their kingdom yet still lay behind the barrier. It had sent him into a harsh and sudden depression, which had left the queen bed ridden for days.. but with Papyrus’ gentle coaxing.. he finally left his bed chamber to be by the king’s side again.

Things had gone smoothly there after, though Red was often found, staring out the castle windows, to where the barrier lay. There was so much about this world that he had trouble accepting.. but above it all, he had a task to do.. and that was to protect Papyrus.

As for the matter of awakening to find himself queen.. he actually did not question it much. Back in his old world, he had been more or less forced into the same role, though he would have done so willingly for his Papyrus.

It was strange though, this new, soft king had not yet consummated their strange union. It would be strange for Red, to take to Papyrus’ bed, knowing he was not the monster the king thought him to be.. but was it kinder this way?

Papyrus was so happy, and doted on Red in so many ways. He granted Red anything he requested.. save for the one aspect of their lives. He had not shared a chamber with Red. It greatly confused the queen.. and was beginning to bring whispers among the servants.. that the queen maybe unfit for his role.

This.. would not stand. How could he protect Papyrus, if rumors stacked against him? He knew how easily the favor of court could turn.. so he had to take matters into his own hands.

Red had come accustom to gowns and robes back in his own world.. though he cared not for the soft lavenders and blues he found in his vast selection here.. he would make due. Once night had fallen, and he knew the king had retired for the evening.. Red set to his own task.

The item he selected could not have been better suited for his needs, it was sheer.. possibly meant to be an overlay for some garment, but it would do nicely. the palest shade of blue he had ever seen, with faint sprinkling of magic woven into the material to sparkle.. lavender of course, colors stating the old Sans’ preference as well as his royal status. Seems Papyrus had been planning to make his Sans his queen before the other vanished.

It draped beautifully about his oddly stocky yet delicate bones, sweeping behind Red as he moved.. the material so light, it was almost as if the mist which sometimes rose late within the hours between night and morning. The sleeves were not too long, ending just above his elbows, but as with the skirts, the sleeves flourished out into draping material.. reminding the queen of wings from swans or such creatures he had found in an old children’s book so many years ago.

The neck line was modest, lined with more glimmers and delicate designs.. eye catching but not gaudy. Once tied with a sash of the same gossamer material. So light, soft.. he could barely believe he wore anything at all.. well, beyond the high stockings of matching faint blue with silver trim, a ribbon running through the ruffled cuff high upon his femurs. The ribbon held the items in place.. and his summoned body helped fill out the ensemble well.. though he hated how his red clashed with the soft hues.. perhaps he could convince Papyrus to have his wardrobe refitted with golds, black, and crimson to match his own natural coloration.

This would have to do for now.. Now if this castle mirrored the one back home.. ah yes, he located the hidden hallway with ease, a simple slide of two tiles, an act that would not happen by mistake but easily done and hid, opened a slim door, which he closed behind him.

He took great care not to catch on a cobweb nor sully his clothing with dust as he made his way through the castle.. why the former king would have such a tiny passage way still made him wonder, but it was clear that no one here knew of it.. or the dust and webs would have been long ago disturbed,

Finally he reached his destination, a gentle push on the door opened up to the king’s personal chambers, and his goal. Papyrus.. he slept so well, so easily, Red was truly envious.. a pity he would have to disturb such a sweet slumber.  
Climbing carefully up onto the bed, he eased the blankets away.. and marveled at how truly innocent this Papyrus was. A simple long, yet very comfortable shirt adorned his bones.. no beast lay near by, ready to spring if the king should be attacked, no traps had been lain to prevent someone sneaking into this chamber.. Stars, Papyrus needed Red to watch over him.

He was equally amazed how deeply Papyrus could sleep as he settled himself over his king’s femurs. Slowly he eased the soft material up, revealing perfectly unmarred bones. He could already feel the stirring in his soul and pooling at the union of his magically crafted thighs.

A single finger traced the outline of his king’s pelvic girdle, drawing a small, breathy ‘Nyeh..’ from the sleeping monarch. Red grinned to himself.. this one was sensitive, he was curious.. had Papyrus ever taken a lover in this timeline? Hell.. had he even given into to the need of his own touch? It would explain so much if this was the case.. why Papyrus had not already demanded Red fulfill his role as queen to its fullest extent.

He kept his touches light, easy, coaxing Papyrus’ magic to stir.. and gradually, he guided it to be a rather impressive length of magic, matching not only Papyrus’ status as king.. but surpassing Red’s own former king’s cock by an inch or two.. and mercy, the girth.. Red was beginning to second guess his plans.

He could not simply claim Papyrus as he slept, no.. he needed to rouse the king, but keep his magic in such an aroused state. His phalanges wrapped about the pulsing shaft, working slowly from tip to base and back again.. his mouth watered at the thrill of it all.. Papyrus was so perfect, so fresh and new.. he would be Red’s.. only Red’s.

So lost in his ministrations, he had not noticed sleepy, lustful eye lights peeking out through heavy lids, watching the queen in wonder. Papyrus longed to raise his hands, touch his dear queen.. ask just what he was doing to him.. but stars, what was Sans doing to him?!

The touches were electric to nerves he did not know he possessed, his breath hitched when the bumps and grooves of his Queen’s phalanges brushed along a sensitive spot just blow the head of his cock. “Sans…”

Red froze, glancing up with fear, he surly had over stepped many lines.. certainly this would be the tipping point for Papyrus’ anger.. but what he found, soothed and ignited his soul in a rush of need.

The king was a glow with a beautiful dusting of orange along his features, his ribs rising and falling with heady breaths, and that expression.. such want, such wonder, such desire.. Red had not witnessed such a look, since the first time Edge had claimed him, so long ago.

“Let me take care of you.. my king..” Red usually was not one to take the lead in such matters.. but he needed to encourage Papyrus to trust his actions, before the clearly shy monarch could deny him.

Normally he would have drawn out the evening, made their time together last.. but there were precious few hours, hours the king needed for rest.. and so he would have to forgo his usual favored methods preceding to the act.

Papyrus watched with gradually widening eye lights as his lovely queen shifted forward and up, skirts clutched in those same delicate hands which had previously been touching him.. his gaze followed the beautiful curves to where pump thighs settled upon either side of his hips, and sucked in a sharp breath as wet heat brushed against his sensitive desire.

A small whine of the king’s name broke from Red as he rocked against heated, glowing flesh.. not yet easing that fearsome thing between his eager folds.. but gliding the slick of his own lust along till orange dripped with red slick.

He had not been prepared however, for Papyrus to turn the tables on him. Something ancient, primal woke within the sweet skeleton, and in a flurry of skirts, bed linen, and bones.. he soon had his queen pinned beneath him on the massive bed.

“I tried.. I tried to hold back.. Stars, Sans.. I wanted you. I needed you.. Surly you have known, all these years.. listening to you stifle your cries in the night, begging for me.. and here you are, trying to take what you want.. not even thinking a second for how I have suffered.. well then.. I will have to remedy this problem.. no, keep your hands over your head.. your king demands you not to touch yourself, nor me.. that’s it.. good boy.. Nyeh..heh.. or shall I call you a good girl now?”

Red was honestly stunned, where had all of this come from?! His fingers coiled in the rich, soft bedding over head, and he held on for all he was worth.. Papyrus had wasted not a moment more.. he was a skeleton starved and was going to finally have what he had craved for so long.

The creaks and groans of the aged bed protested the sudden and furious mating taking place upon it. Red whimpered, moaned, and cried out for Papyrus time and time again.. but Papyrus gave nothing more then feral grunts as he fed into a lust he had held at bay for far too long.

His queen was perfect.. desperate as he was, obeying his every command.. so wanton and needful of him. When he commanded Red to turn upon his side, Red did so without question, only a plea for Papyrus to fill him again.. time and time again.

Papyrus was making up for lost time.. he claimed his brother in every way he had ever imagined.. his favorite, looming over Red, his teeth clamped upon delicate bones while he rutted the other into the bedding below.. Red whimpering over the mouthful of linen quieting his cries.

By the time they were spent, Papyrus worn but yet still eager, however Red far too sensitive to continue.. Papyrus simply held his queen, whispering words of praise and love for his dearest.. Red was struck with a pang of remorse.. he would have to continue to lie to his king, pretend to be a brother who was lost somewhere.. far from here.

The days following, the whispers and rumors came to an end, The Queen was heavily marked with the king’s scent, something that would not wash away easily..and oddly enough, the Queen walked with a body crafted to fill out his robes and gowns. A fetching sight, who caught the attention those who attended the courts.

But none would dare try to woo the Queen, he was too tightly wrapped about Papyrus’ little finger, eager to answer any summons.. and as a curious thing began to take place.. clothing becoming restrictive, the Queen complaining of feeling unwell… the rumors began anew.. rumors of an heir to the throne.

Meanwhile, something rippled just beyond the great judgement hall.. something flashed, cutting through the air.. and a malcontent rolled from the odd crack as a foul miasma.


	38. Hope I didn't get these stories out of order C_C;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sliiiiiides into your askbox* Hi hello it me an anon that you totally do not know, here for some tasty Grillster if you'll write it, possibly with something along the lines of their first night together after moving in? If noooooot, I know a certain few someones who would enjoy a Reader/Grillby thing, possibly involving eggs of some sort? As nsfw as your little fae heart desires. Thank you!
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> *eyes the anon with a grin* Suurree, no idea who you are at all. Let us see if I can cook up something to delight a hungry audience.

“We can not keep meeting like this.” Smooth hands of ivory, though missing a good portion within the palm, moved to cup the lovely features of a beloved. Their union, was one of intrigue and scandal.. It was well known that the Royal scientist was to soon be wed and bound to another.. one of the few remaining skeleton monsters within the kingdom.. while the threat of war still yet held in the uneasy peace with humanity.

“I know.. but I can not keep myself away, I yearn for you.. my soul aches to be unable to even speak with you, my love.” Strong hands, crafted from flames, smoothed the scientist’s… or rather alchemist’s robes from his shoulders. They had such little time.. and the heat between them had to be quelled before they might be discovered.

“General please.. you must understand.. this has to be our last meeting. The king would have your head..” The worrisome monster was shushed as flames met the smooth space of bone.. Gaster was unlike the average skeleton, a mix of breeding, much to the disgrace of many, he resembled something between a human with bone for skin.. and something unworldly.

Though his breeding was cause for concern, his beauty was unparalleled among the teaming swarms of monsters gathering from the far corners of the globe. War was on the rise.. there was no longer any denying this fact. The humans were growing bold, brash, and unreasonable.

This affair had been taking place for sometime however.. as far back, as when the two had just reach the cusp of adulthood, they had sought each other out.. there was something about this prince of flames, that Gaster could not resist.. a prince who became a General in the great army.

As for Grillby, who at the time went by another name, he wanted nothing more then to take this beauty back to his kingdom, claim Gaster as his own.. and rule side by side with him.. but the old laws were yet still in order, their passions forbidden.. taboos among their own kind.

Each meeting was hushed, each exchange of heat and passion rushed.. they could not spend the time worshiping each other as they so craved.. Though monsters did have near endless life spans.. perhaps in time, the future would be kinder then time was now.

They could only hope and wish for a time when they could meet, not hid away in shadows, biting back the sounds of frantic passion, be open with their love for each other. Gaster often dreamed of such a day, he would do everything within his power.. a friend to the king, to persuade a more opened minded land.. once this horrible threat of war was passed.

That day however, Grillby had limited time.. he lavished Gaster with what time he could, kisses and touches grew heated, hurried.. and soon clothing discarded. Try as they may to be silent, the wooden table which served for so many of the alchemist’s experiments, creaked and groaned.. mixed with stifled grunts of pleasure and hints of pain.

Gaster always asked for the searing burn.. hell, he begged for it.. marking his back with lashes of fire till fading embers would give way to a few lines which would vanish in time.. though he longed for more, to have his love’s mark upon his bones.. lingering, lasting.. he knew he could not risk such a thing.

A hot spill of elemental essence.. Gaster slumped against the table and sighed, it had been a splendid rush, but a melancholy lingered in the air. Come morning, he could no longer give of himself to the monster who held his soul.

“..In time.. I swear this to you, Gaster.. you will wear a crown of flame.. and be by my side.”

Grillby stood before his bar, his head aching at some memory.. something that cut deep in his soul.. it revisited this train of thought often, but could not recall who or what it was, that caused him such pain.. there had been.. someone.. someone special.. but he just could not remember..

“Hey Grillz, looking a little hot under the collar there.” A voice called from a near by bar stool. Grillby rolled his eye lights, and shoved another bottle of ketchup towards his favorite and more irritating customer..

Oddly enough, when Sans was near, his headaches were always just a bit worse.. but he smiled through it all. The strange skeleton and his brother had been a part of Grillby’s life for as far as he could remember.. raising the lost children, caring for them.. and seeing them flourish into adults. Yes, in all his years.. he had managed something he could look on with pride.

..But what was he missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short! Got a bit of distraction today, and I do intend to revisit the second half of this request at some point.


	39. Baby Fever On The Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on your other story maybe swapfell papyrus breeding his sans? Lots of dirty talk? Maybe heavy breast play but sans has tiny ones? Emphasis on how they will grow to feed their babies?
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
>  
> 
> Oh this could be fun and tricky! These two have such an interesting dynamic. I may have to stretch the old creative muscle here to get everything to fall into place!

Ever since that encounter, where Papyrus had threaten to actually breed Sans if he did not take time for himself and care for his own physical needs.. the notion had lingered in his skull, fluttering between wanting and fearing such a thing.

It would be.. grand, to finally give Papyrus the family they both craved, to nurture and raise little baby bones, who would have their father’s strength and their mother’s strategic mind.. but this world was so cold, so cruel.. Sans would have to give up so much just to carry the little ones, and then fight tooth and claw to protect them during their delicate years.

Could he actually do it? Would he have the temperament to be a parent? He worried constantly over these facts.. till it came to a head one day. Alphys had called Sans out, among a line of guards awaiting their daily instructions, and berated him publicly for his lack luster performance as of late.

Sans stood there, taking all of her verbal abuse as anger began to boil deep within his soul. How dare she! This over grown lizard did not know what he struggled with.. how hard he had fought just to get where he was, and how he constantly had to fight to keep would be assailants at bay, others who hungered for his place among the guard.. or held darker intentions.

Sans was no fool. He knew a hungry gaze upon him when he felt it, he heard the whispers and rumors.. speaking of what a hellcat he must be in the sack, how others would love to break him to their will.. that was bad enough, then there were those who saw him as easy exp if they could just land a hit on him.

He had hoped those days would be long behind him, as he climbed ranks.. but no, as long as his HP remained so low, he was always a target. Thoughts elsewhere, he had not heard his captain till a clawed hand was upon the torn collar of his shirt.. peeking out from beneath his armor.. his custom armor was not permitted in the training field.. he had been informed that it was far too distracting.

Kicking, sputtering, and cursing, he was pulled away from public view, and his back suddenly slammed up a solid stone wall. “Listen here, runtling! You need to keep that skull of yours, on your shoulders.. The Queen has been eyeing the ranks, and has informed me of a new strategy she has in mind, for building her army.”

Sans was… well he was pissed, but intrigued as well. Being manhandled like this, never sat well with him, and the way the stone had struck his bones, left a dull throbbing ache that he could do without. But the way his captain spoke.. her words carrying not only anger, but caution. He drew still and silent to listen to all she had to say.

“A breeding program.. bitch already has Undyne working on an accelerated growth serum to have her army up and ready.. and you, from what I understand, are high on her list.. You can thank Undyne for this warning.. your name is listed to be bred time and time again, spitting out .. stars I have no idea how many new soldiers for her majesties orders.. I suspect you will be doing so until you dust.. so take my advice… not as your captain, but as your friend.”

He could not believe what he was hearing! Yes of course it was known, thanks to some dusty old records within the castle, that skeleton monsters possessed powerful magic and could produce strong and fierce offspring.. but he had worked so hard, his status alone demanded better treatment then to be some breeding cow for a mad queen!

“Run Sans.. run far, run fast.. Do not surface again, till the Queen has come to her senses or..”

She did not have to voice it, it was evident enough now.. Sans could see the gears turning, the hands of fate moving.. a coup, of course the citizens would never stand for such a program, and he knew he would not be on that list alone.  
She gave him no time to reply, sending him off with a warning not to show his skull again, till she could contact him. Never had he ran from a threat before.. but when he, as proud as he was.. could see that this was one battle he would not win.

He made it as far as the Echoflower field..when he heard them. Crashing foot steps, rapid and hurried, chasing after him.. but he was certain they had not seen him yet. He deviated from the main path, into the oppressive dark.. thanks to his magic, he could find the faint traces of light and knew where to place his feet as he moved as silently as possible.

Those who might have followed him, fell victim to the untamed monsters of Waterfall, those who had gone mad thanks to the eternal night.. or perhaps from the constant battle to survive.. at one time, he had hunted these creatures, now he used them as a means to escape.

The old paths, the long forgotten ones cut by trampling feet and hooves, fin and tentacle.. from the aftermath of the war.. these paths were his guide to safety and eventually.. a cavern.

Hiding away in a dark that seemed to swallow him alive.. he waited. And when no sound came, hunting him.. only then did he take out his phone, shielding the bright light of the screen as best as he could. He sent out a distress text to his brother.

They had several codes, but when Sans had joined the royal guard.. and over time learned just how mad the insane queen actually was, they had formed a plan. Papyrus would be alerted by a text, that if found or tracked.. would seem innocent enough.

“Sour lunch, no dinner tonight.” Included would be a couple strange emoji.. a dog, and a ball. It was a clear sign for those who could read between the lines. Things went sour with either within the castle, or with the guard. No dinner was sign to pack and abandon their home within Snowdin, as for the emoji.. the dog of course meant Papyrus, and the ball was the sign to fetch.. to fetch Sans.

Papyrus could locate him easily. The brilliant skeleton had come up with a very useful tool ages ago, a little bit of code added to their phones, linking them and their location.. but only if one could find the app among all the hidden files, and then decipher just what a mix of symbols it formed meant.

Papyrus however, saw it as a map. It did not take long for him to appear not far from where Sans hid. Two suitcases packed, as well as a bag of goods to feed them if times were indeed bad as it seemed.. and a fierceness in his eye lights that spoke volumes for whatever distress had caused his lord to send that message.

Collecting Sans, he took one of his favorite shortcuts to a place he suspected they would never search.. it was just past the reach of Undyne’s cameras.. and Sans suspected that due to her tip off to Alphys, she would do away with any evidence to where they had gone.. machinery just failed sometimes, it seems.

The difficult part.. was getting that old door to open.. the Ruins, a place of myth and legend, that no monster dared to enter. It was rumored that the doors had not parted since they were closed so long ago, when the monsters fled into Snowdin.. that something dark and cruel haunted its mazes.

Whatever may reside there.. the brothers could handle. Door opened, and then closed firmly behind them, both brothers embedded several constructs into the stone work to ensure no one would be getting through anytime soon.

They did not expect however.. to find their way through a hallway and up a stair case.. into a home? How strange.. but what surprised them more, was to come face to face with.. the lost king.

Asgore proved not to be the threat they had expected.. turns out, he too had fled the capital after the death of his children, his wife’s mind slipping to a deadly extent and try as he may, he could not turn her from her bloodied path.

He was surprisingly.. hospitable, asking little of the strange skeletons who had appeared in his living room that day. He could see the signs of worry and rage etched into their features, and suspected just who was behind their self imposed exile.

Offering them room and board, all they needed to do was help him maintain the home, the garden, and hunt for snails of all things.. and keep him company. Though he was gruff, he was.. surprisingly welcoming.. Sans did not trust him at all.

It took three solid weeks had passed, till Sans was able to relax a little. The old king had made no move to harm them, gave them a room to share and did not question why they had appeared as they did.

Eventually the story had to be told.. and it would be with Papyrus by his side, one evening as they sat and shared a meal, that Sans would let it all out. Asgore was clearly disgusted by what he heard.. and Papyrus had to be calmed before he flew into a rage.

Time passed, and with the confession of why they had to abandon their home.. the three grew comfortable with each other. Sans of course still did not fully trust Asgore, but he no longer felt the need to be on edge constantly around him.

However, things would not go smoothly forever. He felt the itch begin along the underside of his ribs early one morning. The fever followed. An aroma of fresh blackberries, as if one hand crushed the tart fruit within their grasp, mixed with spice and pine.. this scent filled the air, alerting the other two males to a very concerning issue.

Sans was going into his heat. Asgore? He excused himself for the day.. or rather the week, claiming he would be searching the older parts of the ruins for any goods he could scavenge.. while Papyrus sought out his brother.

Sans was not hard to find.. he had hidden away, in the far corner of the garden.. where a crumbling wall threaten to fall and claim much of the land they worked so hard to maintain. Collected, and removed from the dangerous location.. Papyrus nuzzled the crown of his brother’s skull lovingly.

No words needed to be shared between them, Sans’ heats had been held at bay for so long now, never feeling comfortable enough that his body was able to give into the natural need to call out for a mate.

The stress and worry had always kept his hormones in check, but with so many years being unable to give in, to hold back.. this heat would not dissipate easily. Then again, Papyrus was never one to give up once he had his hands on his beloved Sans.

With time, privacy, and protection from a dangerous world, they could give in, let the natural flow of things take them. It was not long at all, till clothes were discarded in a made dash for their room.. and the door was sealed against any who would intrude.

Sans had no idea how long his heat would last, nor.. as time passed, just how long he kept his brother locked away with him. More then once Papyrus had formed a knot but would pull away before he could trap Sans with the thick swell at the base of his cock.

Sans pleaded mindlessly however, his body craved to not only be filled with his mate’s lust, but his essence as well.. and the old itch at the back of his skull began to whisper and echo.. breed, mate, breed..

Finally, in an act of frustration, he lashed out at his lover, sealing Papyrus’ soul with blue magic, keeping Papyrus from pulling away from him.. it was a struggle, working himself down over that thick knot as Papyrus fretted and tried to fight back against the firm magic keeping him in place.

“Sans! Sans you are not in your right state of mind, don’t do this…FUCK!” The dice were cast, Papyrus could not fight his own instincts once Sans had managed to take all of him, knot and all..

Mindless, almost painful rutting, unable to pull back due to the tight confines of his mate.. Papyrus gave in, as ropes of sticky magic filled the smaller frame beneath him. At some, they had managed to come to their senses enough, while being trapped like this, to take in the severity of the situation.

Mating in a heat, knotted, with magic filled and accepting.. there was little chance Sans would depart from this night without a soulingly nestled away safely in magic which would not dispel for months to come.

Sans.. for once, was a bit sheepish, even though he had acted on the demands of his body and heat, he had ignored Papyrus’ warnings.. he made lazy circles along his brother’s sternum with his finger as he weighed the consequences of what was to come.

Papyrus? He was strangely silent. His fingers running along the back of Sans’ skull, and down his spine, petting him lovingly.. if not absent mindly. “..So you think you could actually feed any baby bones with these things?”

…He did not.. just insult.. the breasts Sans had formed with his ecto body.. Sans snapped his head up, glaring at his mate and snarled in response. Papyrus chuckled, giving one breast a firm squeeze , turning that snarl into a low moan..

“So sensitive.. so small though, can’t wait to watch them swell up.. think of it, Sans… you are going to be so damn cute, bet by three months.. you won’t even be able to waddle around the..”

SMACK! Sans’ hand connected with Papyrus’ cheek, earning a low, rumbling chuckle. How dare his brother mock him like this! Did he not realize how serious this situation was?! Did he.. oh.. it took him a moment, but he soon caught up with what Papyrus was up to.

He was trying to shift the tense mood away from what has transpired.. yes, they had spoken about a family more then once, but never had the time been appropriate.. well.. what of now? Yes they were in hiding..but the ruins held very few monsters.. a child might actually be safe here.. there was plenty of food, it was warmer then Snowdin.. and for once in his life, Sans felt.. safe..

“..You sure about this, Papyrus?” The bastard simply shrugged with a grin. “Not much to be done about it now.. you made your bed, now you get to lay in it..”

Would he PLEASE stop groping Sans while he spoke?!

He tried to bat Papyrus’ hands away time and time again, but his lecherous brother simply could not get enough of Sans’ adorable little body. He had always admired his brother’s magic, but before.. it woud begin below his ribs, never a need to form more then just what he could hold on to while he wrecked the smaller skeleton.

But now.. stars, he couldn’t get enough.. and soon teeth and tongue matched where his hands had been. Sans.. he was angry at first, as he always was, but that anger melted as Papyrus played with his ‘very breast friends’ that one.. did earn him a sharp smack across his skull.. and a warning that they would be off limit if he cracked one more pun.

The evening would pass, finding them locked within their passions more then once.. and come morning, Sans was awoken when Papyrus gave a very excitable yip! He was sitting up in their very soiled bed, having drawn the blanket away, to reveal that yes.. Sans’ magic had not faded away over night, but rather remained, and now housed two little sparks of light.. the start of two tiny soulings that would grow and be nurtured with the months to come.

Yes, Sans had made his bed.. and he would indeed lay in it, once Papyrus dealt with how filthy it and they had both become!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, sorry I could not give more dirty (if any) talk or go into further detail. Was running out of time for my window of writing for today.


	40. Medicine does NOT taste like cherries..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! That Cherry and Mallow drabble was amazing! But what happened after that? Did Cherry get sick? If yes who would take care of him? Maybe a drabble with Mallow taking care of Cherry and then Papyrus gets a chance because Mallow had to go to one of his numerous jobs? Also did Papyrus fall for Cherry there at the end? Is there maybe a chance for him to join the relationship and help take care of the poor broken Cherry? I bet he could use all the love! These are just incredible!!
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> I am so happy that you enjoyed the stories with Cherry and Mallow ^_^. I have been pondering over what to do with this little trio for a few days, and I think I know what I would like to do, I also hope that it will not be too obvious but will catch my readers by surprise!
> 
> Let’s see what shall happen, shall we?

Papyrus would scold Cherry for days following that horrible blizzard, but the sniffle and sneezing little skeleton just grumbled around each spoonful of soup offered. Mallow and Papyrus had been taking shifts tending to their little skellie since he had come down with a fever as well as a bit of a head cold.

It was unusual, but not unlikely for monsters to become ill. Exposure to extreme stress, temperatures, or injury leading to infection could bring on a number of different illnesses, most of which was usually resolved with some monster candy or a bit of food and drink prepared with magic.

But as difficult as it is for some humans to shake a cold, it was just as bad for Cherry. Not that Mallow wasn’t sneaking a picture or two of his sleeping mate, all bundled up with a cloth over his warm skull, wrapped up in fuzzy PJs and the fluffiest blanket Mallow could locate.

However, as time progressed and the little bean was showing very little in the way of recover, concern began to grow. Mallow.. could only do so much. Sure he had magic, a great deal of it, but as far as healing went? He sadly.. did not have the skills needed. And colds were tricky!

Broken bones, torn skin, cuts and wounds.. he could do a little for these, but something internal that one would have to track down? He couldn’t really do much for his poor little mate.. they just have to tough it out and hope that Cherry’s own magic would begin to respond and fight off the germs which had invaded his weaken state.

Papyrus.. was concerned. Every time he was near Cherry, the ache soothed a bit, but it grew as the small skeleton grew more and more listless, slipping in and out of fevered sleep.. it was becoming clear very quickly, that something had to be done.

It came to a head one evening, when Papyrus found his brother pacing a path into the living room carpet.

“WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, BROTHER. HE IS..” Paps didn’t need to say it, the sorrowful look from his worn and tired brother spoke volumes. Cherry was on the verge of falling down. His body was just so weak and frail.. having brushed hands with death, it was a morbid reality they might have to face.

“SANS..” Rare that Papyrus would call his brother by his actual name. “I .. I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST.. IF YOU CHECKED WITH THE MACHINE AGAIN, THERE MAYBE.. MAYBE SOMEONE, OR SOMETHING THAT COULD HELP US.”

Mallow had been dreading this option, holding it off for last. His machine, the one that so many versions of himself or his brother, had built across many timelines.. well, his was not as stable. There was a strong chance it could malfunction, explode.. or if it did work, leave him stuck somewhere.

But he had to try. “Ok bro.. but listen, I need you to learn how to operate the machine if something happens and..” Had Mallow’s tone ever been so grim and tired? He had placed a hand upon his loving brother’s shoulder as he spoke. “If something goes wrong.. take care of Cherry for me.”

A loving, tearful embrace was shared. They did not know what the near future would bring.. but to sit idle, would certainly bring something horrible.

~~~  
Mallow ran his brother through a crash course on the machine, basic repair if he had to, and how to track down a timeline that was last used. He of course made detailed notes, neither of them could risk a forgotten detail once this was all underway.

They.. could not inform Cherry of their plans however. Both knew he would protest vehemently against such a risk, especially for himself, but risks out weighed the reward if it all went well.

And after all.. it is so much easier sometimes, to get forgiveness then permission.

The machine, left untouched since Mallow had paid that final visit to Boss, roared to life with sparks and hissing vents, one of the main problems Mallow had with the machine was it’s cooling system.

They bid each other farewell, and good luck. A swirling mass of light would begin to form before Mallow, the dread pitting deep in his soul.. he had to make it through, he had to find help.. and he had to make it back.

For Cherry.

He didn’t look back now, once the portal was large enough, he took in a breath.. having once walked into a world of nothing but water.. he learned his lesson, be prepared, not that he needed the air, magic took care of most of his needs.. but still, the sensation of drowning had not been a pleasant one,.. and hurried through, leaving a fretting brother behind.

Papyrus watched on with nervous energy, flicking his gaze now and then to the swirling patterns, and then back again to the screen upon the machine, numbers flying so quickly that he had trouble registering a single digit.

Mallow would make it back.. Mallow would make it back.. His brother would come home. He repeated this statement to himself, as silently as he could, while Cherry slept on, upstairs, unaware of the drama unfolding below.

Papyrus nearly screeched when the machine gave a deafening grind of metal on metal, gears slipping.. one of his worst fears coming true, it wouldn’t hold together for very long! Thankfully Mallow had prepared Papyrus as best he could.

Setting to work, he was no where near as skilled in machinery as his brother, but he would do what he must to keep that portal open! Throwing open a small panel, he located the problem quickly.. yes a gear, a tiny one, had broken, and was now becoming wedged between other bits of the machine.

It was dangerous to stick his hand in there while the machine was functioning, but he couldn’t shut it off! Glancing around the room, any tool was too far out of reach to be of any use.. well.. maybe a small pair of bone constructs could do the trick..

Careful.. careful.. a little more.. got it! Papyrus could cheer out loud, if not for the risk of waking Cherry, as he captured the rogue bit of metal wrecking havoc on his brother’s work. Fishing it out.. he leaned a bit too close and..

His scarf, his beloved scarf.. a stray bit of string, some that he had been meaning to trim, got caught up in the machine and yanked him down, dangerously close to spinning metal. It was now a fight for life, as well as clearing obstruction.. two, no , three lives were at risk here.

He would not be bested by his own scarf and this accursed machine however! Hands gripping either side of the wide metal casing, he pulled back as the machine tugged tighter upon him.. and in turn, the scarf snared relentlessly about the column of bone which was his neck.

It was a horrible sensation, he had never had something choke him like this, or drive such terror into his soul, if he let to of the casing, to pull the scarf away, he would be yanked down before he could reach the cloth.. that machine would grind his skull to powder in a matter of seconds!

Strength waning as he struggled, he had lost track of how long he had been there.. he could feel his grip giving way.. but thank the stars, someone had arrived. Strong hands gripped his shoulders, pulling Papyrus back, while something snapped the threads and loosened the scarf from about his neck.  
His vision was hazy.. but a hint of something blue, standing near something.. orange? Towered over him.. he could barely catch the warbled sound of his brother’s voice as darkness closed in around him.

~~~

“Bleh!” Cherry made a face as the medicine was presented to him, he was making a steady recovery, but he was becoming a bit of a pest about his treatment. “You said it taste like cherries! That tastes like… like shit!”

“NOW NOW, LITTLE ME. YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE. I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH BEHAVIOR FROM MY PATIENT!”

Tiny crimson eye lights narrowed as he squinted at this.. still Asgore damn it larger then him, version of himself.. only this one spoke way too loud, was in too much blue.. and frankly, was pissing him off, on a huge scale!

“BROTHERS, WOULD YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE? HE IS BEING DIFFICULT AGAIN.” Oh no.. not those two again! That’s it, Cherry was getting out of that bed and making a dash for it.. but before his feet could hit the ground, two sets of gloved hands.. stupidly large gloved hands, clasped onto his shoulders and hips, pinning him down against the bed.

Why did there have to be three of them…? Each sporting a different shade of blue.. the final one, well his was tinted just a hair purple.. but they all acted the same, only giving faint hints that they were indeed different.

Cherry was still pissed that Mallow had attempted something so crazy, and now these irritants would be visiting regularly! Blue, Berry, and Razz. Bloody freaking triplets.. and worst yet, their other brother.. the eldest of this insanely large family.. Carrot.. what was with these names?!

Ok, Cherry had to admit.. the names were not THAT unusual.. but still, he hated the medicine, he hated the fact that Mallow and Papyrus had taken such risks, and he was not at all found of these strangers!

One medicated Cherry later, the chattering trio left to check on their other patient. Papyrus was doing well, the shock and stress done to his soul was recovering quickly.. but there was an under lying problem to be dealt with.

Razz had been the first to notice it when he checked Papyrus.. further inspection on his soul confirmed it. A crack had formed in Papyrus’ soul. It did not take long, due to the pressure from three upset brothers as well as his very own distressed brother, to finally admit his shame.

..He loved Cherry, far more then he should have. Once he had recovered enough, Mallow and Papyrus had a good heart to heart. Mallow loved the both of them, of course he was a soul mate to Cherry.. and they still had to approach Cherry about this, but.. he would do anything to see his brother happy and healthy.

“..Look bro, anyone else, and I would be tearing into them like no tomorrow. But I know you, you have a good soul and from what I have seen.” He motioned to where Papyrus’ soul rested within his ribs. “You have been hiding this for awhile, must have been hard to keep a secret huh?” Papyrus merely nodded. “Tell you what.. when Cherry is well enough, I’ll talk with him about it.. sadly, you won’t be able to bond with him.. but I am pretty sure he has enough love to share.. little guy.. stars, he is such a wonder.. but there is something you have to remember Paps.”

Papyrus perked up just a bit. “You have your own soul mate out there somewhere.. and when the time comes, don’t give them up for anything.”  
Papyrus mulled over these words for days. If Cherry approved, he could share in on the relationship, just not as deeply as Mallow and Cherry did of course..but further more, Mallow still believed there was someone out there.. that Papyrus’ soul would sing out for.. that was, well, it was a hopeful thought.

The future.. looked a little bit brighter.

As for Mallow and Carrot.. the two joked and punned as they worked on the machine, and soon found the source of the problem.. SOMEONE.. had dropped some ketchup packets into the machine at some point..

“Heh.. oops?” Mallow shrugged.. and blipped out of the basement as the tall, orange hoodie clad version of his brother just shook his head and made the final repairs.

All in all, things were indeed looking up. The brothers, with access to their own machine, visited often while Carrot worked on Mallow’s, and once it was all in ship shape, a stable portal was connected between their two worlds.

Free to come and go, the four brothers were regular guests now.. and as Papyrus recovered, and Cherry was soon on his feet again.. the subject was finally brought up. Cherry was.. well, he had never expected another monster to show such interest in him.. and with a little persuasion to get past his own nerves.. he agreed.

Life was turning sweet, though Cherry was still annoyed with the berry brothers, and their tall, annoying, lanky sibling.. but he could tolerate them.. nestled between Mallow and Papyrus on movie nights, he found that he felt better then he ever had.. so much comfort, concern, affection and love.

Cherry was not only recovering, he was thriving all the more.. so much so, that with great surprise, Mallow checked him one day, to find his HP had ticked up to two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying what I am cooking up with this little band of misfits!


	41. Date Night: BloodyKetchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I maybe get something more with Blood and Sans? Maybe their first date? What would the two of them do? Maybe Blood would have an episode (sorry not sure about the word, english isn't my main language) due to something and try to attack someone? With Sans trying to calm him down? If not feel free to do anything you like, I would love to see any version of this :D
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Hmm interesting request! I will try to put in all the things you wanted, forgive me though if I forget some.. once I get typing, sometimes I forget what was asked of me ^_^;
> 
> Note again: I actually had to go back and reread what I had written XD I seriously need to be jotting down some notes so I can keep up with this lil mini-verse thingie that these stories are building!

Now out of all the things Sans expected from his mate.. a gift of flowers as well as a request for him to join Blood on an evening out, well it was far from what he expected! “I think you are suppose to do this before your mate is well..” He motioned to his well swollen midsection with a grin. Yeah they had indeed skipped a few stages, but what the hell.. the big lug wanted to take him out for a movie? He could use some time out of the house.

Of course Blood was not crazy enough to walk Sans (or rather carry) about his home world, even with food arriving regularly, there were still feral monsters who could do great harm to his very pregnant mate.

As these were some of the last few weeks that Sans could safely travel through the portals, Blood had been in conversation with Papyrus, concerning moving the pair of them back to Sans’ old home for a time.. at least till he had recovered from the birth, and the baby bones were at a stage they could be well cared for and protected. He trusted Sugar to help him keep an eye on Sans and his brood when he could not be home, but he needed his mate strong and ready to fight if trouble came knocking.

Papyrus was over joyed! He had missed his brother dearly, but the regular visits had done wonders to mend the separation anxiety the tall skeleton had seemed to suffer from in between visits.. Sans would have to talk to some of the other skeletons throughout their connection with the multi-verse, to stop by more often.

Papyrus greeted them with a joyful glee, hugging his brother as best he could.. Blood was still protective of his small mate, even to a point that worried Papyrus a bit, and Sans was getting.. well difficult for Papyrus to get his arms around him! He couldn’t wait to see his little nieces or nephews! It still boggled his mind, that the pair had conceived not twins, but triplets!

But tonight, he had to step back and let the two enjoy their time together, alone time was something they were going to be lacking in the near future. Though he did insist on feeding them before they left for the evening. Papyrus was not about to allow his beloved brother consume some horribly unhealthy food from some grease trap, while he was nurturing soulings, he deserved the best!

And thank the stars, that with the barrier having been broken, monsters and humans finally mingling.. Papyrus had FINALLY gotten some cooking lessons. The meal was actually very good, and Sans devoured it like a monster starved.. earning loving gazes from both his mate and his brother.

“Cute..” Blood murmured under his breath, only to quirk a bony brow when Papyrus 'Nyeh'ed and muttered the same statement under his breath. Sans missed sharp glare thrown at his sibling.

Minor near scene between the pair was avoided however, as Papyrus presented his guests with a very robust and flavorful desert. If there was one way to mend fences with Blood, it was through the gift of food.

By the time the large male had stuffed himself on the generous portions offered by Papyrus, he was rumbling happily, and even gave Paps a good pat on his shoulder.. nearly knocking Papyrus off his feet!

Laughs were shared, Blood actually stepped back and let Papyrus fuss over Sans’ messy face, and offered him a change of clothing.. some had already been stored in this realm , just in case things had turned sour back home.

As Papyrus and Blood awaited for Sans to wash up and change, an uneasy tension fell between the two as they watched tv in the living room. What could Papyrus say? Blood was essentially .. well.. his brother, and yet they were worlds apart.. quite literally!

“SO..HAS HE BEEN.. HAPPY? I KNOW MY BROTHER CAN TEND TO BE WELL.. SECRETIVE WITH HIS MOODS AND WHAT IS ON HIS MIND.” Straight to the point then, might as well face the elephant in the room.

Blood gave a small grunt as he puzzled over the question, he knew his little mate well.. after their first encounter, which had gone too far and too fast for his liking once he was out of his heat, they had spent a great deal talking and uncovering just how much they had in common.. especially when it came to things they couldn’t share with anyone else.

He gave a nod as he spoke. “He is.. happy, mostly. I know he misses this place.. but neither of us want to leave our own homes for long, my world.. it needs me, to keep everyone fed.. sane.. and that bitch queen, fish face.. ” He grimaced, his mood shifting south fast.. at one time he would have claimed Undyne a friend.. but those days were long since past.

“..I am needed back there. Risking a lot as it is.. Sans understands this. Maybe, eventually.. if things change, we can find a better solution.” Talking like this, puzzling over these matters, was making his head hurt again.

Thankfully, Sans was finally dressed and ready for their evening. Long gone were the comfortable shorts, tee, and hoodie.. though he kept his socks and slippers. His old clothing was now too uncomfortable with how it pulled at his tender, swollen body.. now, as much as he did not wish to be clothed in such things, he had taken to light, flowing dresses that billowed out around his middle, giving him plenty of room so he did not feel so confined.

Blood? He didn’t care what Sans wore, he was always perfect in his eyes. Sans.. so small, so frail with his limited HP, and now so heavy with his soulings, how could Blood not want to keep his soul mate safe and close?

A low growl rumbled from him as Papyrus beat him to the punch, near leaping from the couch to make great strides to where Sans stood, lavishing praise on how lovely Sans looked in his dress.

No one should make his mate blush like that..

However Sans was catching the warning signs, and they were coming fast. Patting his brother’s hand, he hurried Blood towards the door, claiming they would be late for their movie. Once outside, with a forlorn Papyrus watching from the window, Sans breathed a sigh of relief and held his irritable mate’s hand.

“He means well, he just misses me.. like Sugar would if you were gone most of the time.” That, seemed to click with the grumpy skeleton.. who, rather then grunt a reply, simply knelt down for a moment, scooped Sans up, and secured his mate upon his shoulder.

“Too much walking..” Ah there he goes, worrying over Sans again. Sans just chuckled a bit, Blood meant well.. he just came from a very dangerous timeline, and needed help getting used to a polite society where most had no intention on harming him.

Eating before the movie had proven to be a good idea. Sans rolled his eyes at the cost of snacks.. though he couldn’t help but purchase one box of Muddy Bears (Trust me, their delicious), chocolate covered gummy bears.. it just called to him, and the soulings buzzed with delight at the additional sweet treats they were receiving that evening.

Seated in the back of the theater, due to Blood’s bulk, neither wanted a disturbance just because someone could not see around him, the pair cuddled together and were surprised to find they actually enjoyed a Mettaton movie! Paired with human actors who shared or actually rivaled his egotistical showboating, it was funnier then it was intended to be.

Once the movie was done however.. Sans had a situation on his hands. “Blood..restroom.. now!” Normally his body would convert any left over substance from magic crafted food.. but a mid movie soda and the candy.. it did not all convert well, and needed to be dealt with.

The long line of people and monsters awaiting the restroom.. cleared a path when Blood snarled at those in his way.. only giving space for another heavily pregnant monster to go ahead of him and Sans.

He may be rough, gruff, and rude.. but even he knew not to get between a human or monster laden with child on their way to the restroom.

Sans sighed with relief once his task was done, washing his hands.. he found something strange taking place.. that telltale feeling of eyes on you. Glancing over his shoulder, he glared at some silly human gawking at him.. seriously, monsters had been above ground for awhile now.. get over it!

Once he was free from the restroom, he made a beeline for Blood, who had been waiting in the small lobby. Something about that human made him feel.. off.. “Hey Blood, how about we head out? I think we cinema all there is to see here.”

Blood’s grin grew a little at the poor pun, but soon fell.. he knew those signs, sweat dotting Sans’ skull, nervously looking over his shoulder.. shivering as if he were cold even though the theater was actually a bit warm.

It did not take long for him to track the source of his mate’s discomfort. An old anger bubbled up within his soul. Humans.. humans threatening what was his. A small cluster of humans had gathered, far enough away that Blood could not catch what they were saying.. but he knew hate when he saw it.

And that malice they held.. was focused in on his mate. Like hell he was about to let some damn monster hating bigots even think of causing his mate distress, which they clearly had already done!

He moved quickly for such a large monster, and Sans just enough time to catch his sleeve before he caused a very dangerous and deadly scene within the theater. “Whoa! Blood, calm down! Not worth it, their not worth it!”

Sans had to defuse this situation quickly, an open attack like this.. would set things back horribly for monster and human relations. Blood however..was pissed. Filthy little humans, good for nothing but a snack or fodder for the queen’s rage.. he could hear them now, as his mate clung to his arm, heels digging into the carpet as he neared them.

They could not have picked a worst monster to cross that day. The things they said.. the things they were actually planning to do to Sans! All because he was a monster, an expecting monster at that! Weak, vulnerable.. well, they were about to learn just how weak and vulnerable they were.

The looming shadow had caught them by surprised, a group of closed minded teens, Blood ahd already checked them.. they had dust on their hands, even if one could not see it anymore, their lv spoke volumes.

They had done this before, and gotten away with it.

Cocky attitudes turned to sneers, and gradually melted away to fear.. murderous intent rolled off Blood in waves.. and even creatures weak to magic as these humans, could feel it. Thank the stars however.. help arrived when it did.

“THERE YOU ARE, BLOOD!” A thin, yet tall skeleton, dressed in frills, pastels, and sporting a set of braces with a rainbow of small rubber bands between each section, raced up, throwing his arms about Blood. The angry skeleton melted at once. “Sugar?”

Black was there as well, seems the two had been on their own date, when a commotion in the lobby had caught their attention. With Sugar there to help Sans calm Blood down, Black escorted the boys outside.. along with a few officers who had been called when trouble began to brew..

Taking Black’s statement, on the stats he gathered off the teens, they were carted away for questioning, while the officer informed Black to keep an eye on his friend.. if things had progressed any further.. well, he didn’t have to finish that thought for Black.

Black was simply grateful that these cops had some monsters in their squad, so his claims could be confirmed. He was also grateful for Papyrus.. sneaky little stalker he was, he had called in help the moment he saw trouble brewing.

Blood would never learn of these facts however. Hugging his brother close, Sans on his shoulder once more, he grumbled thanks once the blood rage had cleared his skull. They had really saved his coccyx there.

Sans, stating that the date had been more then enough for him, reassured his mate that it had gone well, even with how it ended, was more then ready to return home. One cab ride later, Blood bid Sugar farewell for the night, stating that he would return home in the morning.

Sans was too tired, and it was best not to put the strain of the portal on him, after everything that had happened that even, and Papyrus was more then happy to have the pair of them staying in Sans’ old.. but now very clean room. The bed was actually on a set of box springs and a sturdy frame! He had always hated how the mattress had lain on the floor.. not good for Sans’ spine at all.

His beloved brother, and Blood tucked away for the night, Papyrus quietly closed the door and held a hand over his racing soul. They were safe.. everything was ok. He would always make sure they were going to be safe.


	42. A berry strong heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear, me again bothering, may I ask for some Buffberry in heat with a very teasing fem! s/o, pretty please??~

Your and your bashful little Berry had been dating for sometime now. Oh he was adorable.. often teased by his brothers, you had played their game enough to know when they switched clothes, just which one was your beloved Berry, and which one was Blue or Razz.

Physical, it was small things you could pick out to find your lover. His eyes shown just a shade lighter then the other two, of course Razz had that hint of purple, so he was easily picked out of the line up.

Also, it was the fact that Berry was pure out addicted to strength training. Each brother had a favorite skill set, Blue worked on endurance, while Razz trained to be light on his feet, nimble but deadly if need be. But your Berry? He was brawn, beautiful and strong when he would show off his well sculpted ecto-body.

It even showed in his bones, which was another way you could pick him out from his siblings. His bones were just a bit thicker, darker too.. but not by much. But what always gave him away? His eye lights.

Blue always had stars, Berry often had circles skipping patterns of lavender and blue, and Berry? Berry had hearts whenever he would look at you.. though they could control this little trick of theirs, and would try to keep their eye lights plain, fine points of white in dark voids.

But you knew, you always knew. Perhaps that is the reason the other two approved of your relationship with Berry right off the bat. Carrot on the other hand.. was a pest. He had cock blocked you for three months now!

Every time you thought you had sometime alone, when Berry would get good and riled.. Carrot would pop up from nowhere, and have to drag his brother off for some asinine reason or another.

Well not today! You had gotten your boyfriend’s text early that morning. He was slipping off for his retreat up in the mountains.. since the barrier had broken, most monsters avoided the mountains, said it brought back bad memories, or just felt wrong.

But Berry loved to train along those rocky paths. He informed you , vie text, that he was going into his heat cycle and would be out of touch for several days to a week or more. Many little <3 filled the screen.. but you knew exactly where he was going to be hold up.. and he was not going to be alone this time.

There was no way any of his brothers would want to show up while Berry was in one of his heats.. they had made that mistake years ago, and well.. if he couldn’t get relief one way, he would work it out another way. Carrot never wanted to be pulled into another sparring match with his horny brother again!

Hell, even Blue and Razz gave him space.. bring stronger, he could usually take them down when they would spar, but in heat.. he was damn near unstoppable, not even out running him worked. Of course he never hurt any of them, but.. fighting with one’s sibling, while said sibling is sporting a poorly concealed erection.. that was not something they would easily forget.

Also, he had a bit of a temper when he was frustrated and wound up like this.  
So it was safe to say, your boyfriend was easy pickings.. you just had to get there, without anyone being tipped off to your plans. Thankfully, you had the world’s best roommate. She was all for your relationship.. having an eye on a certain skeleton herself, she refused to name who however, she would go out of her way to lie, or cover up for you whenever Carrot came snooping around.

..And you were pretty sure she had gotten him pretty high at least once.. as well as a few other things. Carrot had slipped off for the walk of shame that morning, but he did not seem at all ashamed.. and your roomie had a smirk that she carried around for the rest of the day.

So. Plans made, bags packed.. and supplies picked up along the way. You were no complete fool, you had heard about these heats. Energy shots, sports drinks, water, quick and ready to eat food.. as well as some medical supplies.. mostly a large bottle of a numbing agent just in case.. and a few little things from a certain section of the store which made the poor cashier, an odd feline of all things, twitch and hurriedly scan your items.

You giggled to yourself on the way out of the store.. you would most certainly have to shop here again!

One long cab ride, and hike later, panting and wheezing.. you had reached the cabin. Unlocked as always, he really was too trusting, you slipped inside to find the house empty. Huh.. he must be out running laps, hitting trees, or whatever it was he did up here.

Well, you needed a shower, and perhaps could fix a meal before he got back.

Berry was near out of his damn mind! He could smell you… he didn’t know how or why, but the whole damn mountain couldn’t hide your scent! Sweet and salty, like chocolate covered almonds. Dark chocolate.. stars.. what he wouldn’t do to have you here with him.

He was addicted to you, he knew it from the first date you two had shared. The way you smiled, your laugh.. your scent. You may have lost a hair tie that night, but he knew where it was. Stuffed away in his pocket, so he could still enjoy your aroma.. the subtle scent partially clouded by your shampoo.

Later, he had confessed his little thievery, and by that time, you two were so entwined in each other’s lives, you just laughed it off… and gave him one of the best gifts ever.. a pair of socks you had worn on that first date. He had confessed to a little kink of his.. he liked socks, a lot, especially if you had worn them..

More then once you had used this knowledge against him.. slipping off your shoe, at dinner.. while his brothers were around! Working your little foot over his quickly forming cock.. fuck, he needed you.

Fishing said gift out of his pocket, he settled on a tree stump.. and took some time to garner some relief. You did such things to him, even when he wasn’t in heat.

Making his way home, your smell was growing stronger and.. was that the aroma of the one meal you actually knew how to cook properly? Heavens yes it was! Pumpkin soup, it was.. a little odd, but he found he adored your cooking.. even if you couldn’t make toast to save your life.

Hurrying his steps, he soon reached the cabin, that poor door would need repairing come morning with how he flung it open. Wild eyed, panting, and half crazed.. it was true, you where here.. his human, his beloved human.. was here.  
You had just set the pot on a trivet to protect the counter and keep the soup from scorching on the stove (you would NEVER admit to how many times it took you to figure that one out!) when that door flung open and crashed against the wall with such force.

He had nearly scared you out of your skin! “Berry!”

..A moment of fear, stars give him strength.. it was just as delicious as the scents rolling off you now. You were so small.. so beautiful.. so perfect, but with those wide eyes, that flush from his sudden intrusion.. you looked like prey for him to track down and claim.

Now there’s a fun thought.. “SUCH A PRETTY LITTLE BUNNY..”

Ok, since when did he call you bunny? And what was he doing..oh damn.. having to gulp down a lump in your throat, you took it all in.. he had already discarded his sweaty tank top as he rounded the corner of the small island separating the kitchen from the main room of the cabin.

You knew that look, he was sizing you up as either a meal.. or something better. “START RUNNING, LITTLE RABBIT..” Yep! That was your clue to turn tail and bolt! You had no idea what got into him, but this was thrilling!

He gave you just enough time to escape out the back door, before you could hear him following.. he was fast, if you wanted this game of his to draw out enough to make running worth the effort.. seriously, you were not the running sort.. Then you had to get creative.

Running through a forest, while trying to pull a tee off over your head, proved to be an obstacle you had never thought you would encounter. But you managed, somehow without smacking face first into a tree!

Flinging the item back over your shoulder, it caught in a low hanging limb, and proved to be enough distraction to slow him down for a moment. Spying that bright flash of blue fabric in the foliage.. he stopped to collect it.. and inhaled your scent from it.

He was shivering with excitement, you were such a good human.. playing right along without question.. he would even be kind and let you get a few more feet away before giving chase again.. you really had no chance of escaping him, not that either of you wanted you to.

It was the thrill of the hunt after all, and as you ran, you couldn’t help that grin that spread along your features. Sure, the forest would have snares to cause you discomfort.. snagging your hair, scraping little marks along your skin from low branches or tall weeds.. and once you nearly fell over a large rock in the path, but you managed to keep on your feet.

No need to actually get yourself hurt now. That would spoil things! However, you were quickly becoming winded.. maybe you could throw him off your trail.. but how? Through the roar in your ears, your own blood pumping so fast that it drowned out most sound now.. you were yet still able to catch the sound of running water. Perfect.

You took a sharp left, right off the path, surprising Berry.. such a smart yet fool hearty little human.. He was so close.. just letting you stay out of reach a little longer, the more he allowed you to race ahead, the stronger your scent became.  
Just why you had cut off into the woods became clear soon..ah the brook, smart.. well, smart if he had lost sight of you. Time to end this. Leaping forward, the pair of you went crashing into the crystal clear water.. he angled himself so to take the brunt of the fall.

Panting, gasping.. wheezing, you were still beautiful. Your hair was slick against your sweaty skin.. your cheeks bright with the exertion of your run, and he could feel the pulse of your blood as he held your wrists in one hand.

“LET’S GET YOU COOLED DOWN FIRST..”

Just what was he planning..ACK! Right into the water with little warning. You surfaced, glaring at your giggling boyfriend. Mood killer! You were about to let him know, when that smoldering glaze took over his features once more.

Stars.. no matter how you had teased him before, he never gave you such an intense gaze.. the water which had been so cold, now just felt weightless around you.. wait.. you were weightless!

Trying to wriggle and look around, you had no idea how he was doing this, but you were up, out of the water.. hovering! Dirty trick! “Play fair!” You growled at him, though there was no venom to your voice.

He snickered at your quip, like you had any power here.. well, other then actually saying no, if you voiced any sign of true displeasure, he would back off.. it would damn near kill him, but he would.. he could only hope that after all this, you would keep playing along.

Held with his magic, he carried you deeper into the water, it would be about chest high on him.. but he knew you would have to cling to him or slip under the chilling waters.. yeah, he didn’t play fair, but after waiting so long and you being the evil tease you had been.. he was getting some real relief.

He let his magic go, allow you to plummet but not far.. his strong arms caught you , keeping your head above water thankfully. Grumbling, you glared up to Berry but soon found yourself melting. His kiss always had a way of disarming you.

You had to wrap your arms about his neck.. when did he summon his full body anyway.. but you had to cling to him, for he soon hand his hands elsewhere. You would fuss at him later.. the stream claimed your clothing as he pulled each water logged piece off of you.. and sometime later a very confused fisherman would wonder why a pair of blue, lacy panties ended up on his line..

He however, seemed unconcerned that your clothing was drifting along down stream.. Bastard didn’t do the same for his own however. Just pulled down the band holding his sweats up, freeing his vibrant blue cock.

A low growl of warning, his hands urged your legs up about his hips, he wasn’t playing around now, then again.. neither were you. You had been aching for your lover for weeks now, built up time and time again to come crashing down unsatisfied.

The chilling rush of water, the hot pulse of his magic.. it was a blend you would lock into your memory from this day forth. He gave no mercy, bringing you down to hilt over him in a fluid motion, earning a sharp gasp from you and a grunt from him.. your nails clawed into the flesh his magic had formed as you clung to him, holding on as Berry gave way to his heat.

Sometime later, he would carry your very spent and tired body out of the brook and begin making his way back to the cabin, purring faintly as you nuzzled up against his chest.. oh if you only knew, there was no sleep planned for that evening.

You would lose count.. the counter, the table, the couch.. the bed of course, it was all a hazy memory, his chiseled blue form over you.. hungry fangs biting into your skin, an euphoria of sensations..

The next morning, sore in every which way you could be.. Berry passed out, half off the bed with a very satisfied and smug expression plastered on his skull.. you had half a mind to go back to the kitchen, fetch that now very cold pot of soup and dunk it on his head..

You did. And it was so worth it.


	43. Cinnamon Sweet Cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just saw ur recent mallow x cherry with Papyrus. And i just hurt so much for Paps! ;A;) Would it be all right to request a different story with Paps and Cherry first time having sex? It's okay if you don't write this of course. Wonderful writing regardless! ^^)b
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> Sorry it has taken me so long to get to this request! It came in the same day as the last one for Cherry and Mallow, and I *almost* combined the two but decided against it. I hope you do not mind me getting a teeny bit creative here.. after all, Mallow is a big boi.. and you are asking for his bro with the tiny bean XD
> 
> S'alls good!  
> TW: Tentacles, masturbation, all that good stuff. Oh and a bit of Fontcest  
> Seriously, on my days off from writing, if I actually do decide to write, I think my serious mood flies out the window, so.. yeah I’m a wee bit silly today.

Papyrus had been over the moon for the past few weeks. Mallow and Cherry had included him in everything! Out for dates, kisses beneath the crystal night ‘sky’ within Waterfall, attending events together, and even visiting other worlds thanks to the now very stable machine.

He could not be happier, but he was a little.. distracted. He could hear his brother and their shared mate even night fell and he would wander off to his own room.. oh they invited him of course, but he had not yet been ready for more then a little cuddling during movie night.

But stars.. those sounds.. He had to admit, not only did Cherry’s high pitched little voice just send shivers down his spine and pool in his pelvis, but the deep timber of Mallow’s voice.. he had never heard his brother speak in such a way.. it was.. intoxicating.

He had to eventually give in, and much to his shame.. he took relief into his own hands. Skull pressed up against the wall that separated their rooms, he sighed as he could already hear the events unfolding in the near by bedroom.

Those honey sweet little gasps, Cherry could never stay quiet for long. His magic.. something he was not accustom to using, was still new to his touch, but he enjoyed a challenge. Clothes neatly folded and set aside for the morning, his usually sleep shirt was however.. crumpled and tossed aside.. how could he keep anything but a thin sheet over his bones, when those delicious sounds were making him so warm?

“Ah..Ah..Mallow..” He had to grind his teeth and bit down on one of his gloves to keep his own sinful little whimpers from following Cherry’s soft voice. Stars.. what he must look like right now.. Papyrus could only imagine.. the beautiful ivory of his bones, hints of cherry pink at each joint, casting a lovely glow.. those eye lights, focused on him alone.. and that sweet little mouth calling out his name.

He had not even realized that as his hand traveled down, to the pooling magic, that rather then what he had attempted to form.. had instead, created several thin, long, and grasping tendrils.. the magic coiled about his wrist, pulling his hand down further, to grasp firmly about the base of one of the thicker, squirming tendrils.

He had to suck in a sharp breath.. mercy, his magic had never been this sensitive! It moved as if it had a mind of its own. The failing lengths of magic would latch about his hand and wrist till he couldn’t pull away if he wanted… and began moving his bony grasp with a demanding hold. He was soon whimpering aloud.. not from what he was hearing, but with how strange his own magic was behaving.

It was amazing, strange but amazing. It did not take him long at all to reach completion, painting his wrist and a portion of his ribs, as he was mostly coiled in over himself, with glistening, glowing orange.. well, to him it was a slime. It was not unpleasant, just.. messy..

A very faint giggle came from the door way, his head snapped up to see the object of his desire standing there, with only a sheer little robe, fluffy with feathers at the neck and wrists.. but for all intents and purposes.. it hid little from his wandering gaze.

“My my.. you are messy, now aren’t you? So unlike you, Papyrus.”  
Papyrus.. squawked! He actually made a sound like a distressed swan and pulled the now sticky sheet up about his exposed bones and.. why was his magic still summoned?! Cherry however, was not daunted by the surprise from his other lover.. well, soon to be anyway.

Cherry had wanted more for awhile now. The passion he shared with Mallow was fantastic, but he needed more then just those talented fingers, and that sinful tongue.. but they had been stumped, there was no way Mallow could safely lay with Cherry without harming him.. the size difference may have been a little bit of a kink for Cherry, but this.. was impossible.

Well, it seems a certain someone had the right answer. “Mallow, Sugar Skull.. come see what your brilliant brother has come up with!” He called over his shoulder.. this would take some convincing, Papyrus was stuttering and trying to hide his shame beneath that sheet.. stars, would he just let Cherry help?!

It took Mallow’s warm voice, and some encouragement to get Papyrus over his shock of being caught.. and to confess his attraction not only to Cherry, but to Mallow as well. Comforted pets along shoulder and spine gradually grew to wandering hands. Skeletal kisses became wanton and needy and soon.. Cherry was sitting to the side, watching in amazement as Papyrus unwound beneath his love.

There had to be something that had been unspoken between the two for years. Papyrus was too eager, and Mallow too willing to walk into something that might have only just been brought to their attention.. it took Mallow back to days long passed, before he knew his mate, back before things turned so horrible with Boss.. that night, that one night Boss let his own barriers down, and took Cherry to his bed.

Had not that following morning turned so ugly, who knows where he could be now. He had to shake off the saw memory though, Boss had made his bed and Cherry had left it, he had found someone who needed him, wanted him, and actually loved him. As well as a very excitable new partner as well.

“Wow.. so cool bro.. didn’t know you could.. do this..” Mallow was too stunned for even a poorly timed pun as Papyrus lay panting against the sweet sullen sheets of his bed, Mallow’s own hand now captive as his had been but moments before. He had to curl his fingers into the bedding, when that strong grip moved along the tendrils, each one was so damn sensitive!

“NYEH..HEH…WO..WOWIE..S..SANS..” Mallow didn’t mind the slip of his true name. He was however concerned that his mate was being left out of the fun. Glancing over his shoulder, all it took was a wink and a flick of a blue tongue over teeth to have Cherry crawling on hands and knees from his spot at the edge of the bed.

If Papyrus thought that hand was skilled.. he knew nothing of what these two were capable of.. tongue and touch, mixed together to have the energetic skeleton crying out for mercy before morning light would breech his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! I know it is not exactly what you were asking for, but it solves a problem I have been struggling with for a bit.


	44. Not one crown, but two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The royalty fic with King Paps and Red has captured my soul! If it's possible, I'd like to ask for a continuation for it? And hoping that Ut!Paps x Uf!Sans are still together in end. *crosses fingers*
> 
> — You amazing follower you!
> 
> Thank you for requesting more of this story! I have a little something planned, and I hope you all will like some of the twists and turns.  
> Note: Retyping that warning every time got old, so be it NSFW or not, this same text will prelude all stories from here on out.  
> TW: Mentions of past miscarriage, a bit of angst.

How long had they both been missing. Scowling from his place upon the throne, the tyrant hissed in growing contempt for the trembling figure before him. No news.. first their little treasure had vanished.. and now.. Where was he?!  
“I..I..I’m sorry..m..m..my liege, b..b..but I ca..can not f..find a tr..trace of S..S.San..any..”

The stuttering reptilian was cut short as the king rose from his obsidian throne, his voice booming through the chamber of the great court. “YOUR QUEEN, YOU SHALL ONLY NAME HIM BY TITLE.. YOU WORTHLESS CUR, OUT! I AM DONE WITH YOUR USELESSNESS. SEEMS NO ONE IN THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A KINGDOM CAN DO THEIR JOB PROPERLY…I SHALL FIND BOTH OF THEM, AND WHEN I RETURN, I SHALL FIND A REPLACEMENT ROYAL SCIENTIST.”

His fierce, crimson eye lights narrowed to pin points of light, the aged but still sturdy trident rose as he held it out, the sharpen points narrowed in on the terrified lizard.

“TAKE THIS ONE AWAY.. PERHAPS SHE NEEDS TIME TO WORK WITHOUT DISTRACTIONS.. HAVE THE CAPTAIN RELOCATED, MY BROTHER’S OLD SENTRY STATION IN SNOWDIN SHOULD DO JUST FINE.. DOCTOR ALPHYS..THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE.. LOCATE MY QUEEN WITHIN THREE NIGHTS, OR YOUR DUST SHALL BE ADDED CAST INTO THE DUMP WITH THE REST OF THE REFUSE.”

His orders were carried out swiftly and without question, this king had proven himself to be a true tyrant when enraged, but for all other matters.. he had already surpassed Asgore’s rule. With aid from a certain flower within the ruins, which had been thoroughly excavated.. the old Queen soon scattered along her husband’s ashes, Edge left no possible traitor to the crown a chance to turn against him.

The flower however, had proven most helpful. Such a strange little monster, could stretch and grow those thorny vines to such lengths.. that even though they could not escape the underground.. they had formed a trap.

No matter how hard Flowey tried to reach the mouth of the cavern so many humans had tumbled into, he could only just barely graze the edge of the of the crater which would lead some to their deaths with the fall, and others to the king’s awaiting vengeance.

The smallest among their kind, had been burden with the task of setting up the trap, lifted upon Flowey’s vines, an antenna, supplied by the royal laboratories, had been placed as close to the surface as possible.. and a few more lined the walls of the cavern.. Edge still did not completely understand how Alphys managed to get the mess to work.. but they were finally able to communicate with the outside world.

And they used it as a lure. At first they simply.. listened. Taking in human music, topics, and whatever drivel they could gather, soon enough they knew what could lure greedy humans to their deaths. Gold.

So, the monsters sent out infrequent messages, rumors and stories of mass quantities of gold discovered along the mountain side and further still into it’s heart. The humans had flocked like flies.

They had already replaced the six souls the child had stolen, and even began experimenting on the humans who continued to fall.. it was amazing what a human soul could accomplish.. The Core was strengthened with the addition of souls fed into a chamber, so much power.. so wasted on creatures who could not unlock their own magic.

They needed but one more.. a red soul of course, rare among humans, and rarer still among adults. They had quickly discovered that the children were the purest sources of traits, adults and teens.. their colors began to mix and change as they grew, and though this offered a verity, no one trait was strong enough to do the job if it was shared with another.

Those unlucky enough to fall, with traits already harvested, or too muddled with various colors to be of use, were sent to the laboratories for experimentation.. or to the training fields. Edge was building his army, he would not fail his people as the old king had.

Kill or be killed, had been twisted and morphed to something new. The monsters rarely fought each other, but rather prepared for the war that would come. A war they were certain they could win this time.

Humanity had forgotten them, and though the child had escaped and tried to inform others of what lay below.. the monsters soon discovered from a news report they just happened to catch thanks to their hard work to listen in on humanity.. Frisk had been thought mad, and now was locked securely away within a mental facility.

Perfect. The one human who knew of them, and how to defeat them, was of no use to the humans. Edge vowed that once he made it to the surface and conquered humanity, he would have Frisk drawn and quartered publicly, to instill fear and obedience in his future slaves.

The thought alone filled his twisted soul with a malicious glee.. but his fine mood would sour again swiftly. The little jewel… a small skeleton, who had appeared so much as his brother, popping out of no where one day.. and had been treasured by the nobility.. had vanished as quickly as he appeared.

Red had gone off to look for him.. and had yet to return. Far too much time had passed. Edge feared the worse.. but he could not let it show. He needed both, his brother and the smaller skeleton returned.. he needed to return the skeleton race to it’s former, ancient glory.

The royal library had a surprising amount of information on the various races.. as well as the old king’s cruelty against them. Seems Asgore had feared the skeletons, once a noble race.. cut down swiftly and with great prejudice… the skeletons of old, rivaled his power, and it was noted in the tomes, that the monsters may have been planning a coup.

The only ones he spared.. had been a pair of brothers, well.. there was notations of one other, but for some mad reason, Edge could not read the smudged and blurred text.. it had enraged him to a great deal, but with the arrival of the small blue skeleton, he supposed this ‘Sans’ must have been either the missing skeleton, or a descendant.

He was still curious as to how Sans had remained hidden for so long.  
Rising from his throne, having ordered all save for his personal guard out, he took to one of the former gardens, which had been transformed into a test field for his own personal use. Venting his frustration out on target dummies, he found that blind rage did little to quell his misgivings over where Sans and Red may have vanished to..

He was sick and tired of waiting. It was time to revisit something he had discovered in his brother’s possession so long ago.

Meanwhile!

Red felt like a damn penguin. How did he know about penguins and how they waddled? Thank you humans for your boring documentaries that you seemed to pour into the underground without concern.. a sudden influx in VHS tapes had provided monster kind with a great deal of information!

The study of two teens had proved most interesting.. he tried to recall their names as he made his way to his favorite garden within the castle. Bobby and Ned? No no.. Bill and Ted! Yes that was the pair.. he was curious if those two still lived.. and would their strange machine be of use? Traveling through time, rather then across it, might be useful.. very useful..

Seating himself upon a stone bench, carved with imagery of the royal crest and former family, he admired the gentle nature of this world. This garden was beautiful, and soothing. It was here that he had confessed to Papyrus who he actually was, as well as the life he now carried with him.

Their passions had given way to a miracle, a souling, healthy and thriving. Red had always thought his soul was too weak, too damage to host new life, but something about this world and it’s king, had granted him another chance.. a chance to raise a baby bones, and do it right this time.

He brushed away a stray tear which had made its way to his socket.. calling back one horrible timeline, one he had thanked the kid for resetting. In another time, another world.. he had conceived once.. but he had awoken one morning, late in the stages of his pregnancy, to dust pooled within his pelvic girdle, and grief striking him so hard.. he had fallen down, dusting away as well.

He awoke from that nightmare, to his usual one. He had no true desire to die.. and though the loss still stung greatly, experiencing true grief and letting go.. had numbed him to the point he cared for nothing. And yet, here he was.. flourishing!  
He still mourned a life that never would be, never had been, but he would cherish this one. Healers were on hand this time, monitoring his health as well as the souling. Unlike before, he was safe, his stress minimal, well fed, and cared for.

He had hope for once. Idly he traced a hand over his swollen midsection, thinking over the possible names for his tiny miracle.. when he found a pair of warm yet bony arms wrapped about him, and a skull he knew all too well, nuzzling in against his neck.

“Mm..Morning, my king.” A small greeting he usually offered Papyrus, as he leaned back into the loving embrace. In return, Papyrus 'Nyeh'ed a faint murmur, simply enjoying these rare and quiet moments they could share.

Leisure time was rare, the courts were always needing either his, or the queen’s word on a matter. Papyrus handled most of it, but in some cases, he had found Red’s wisdom to .. though he would never admit it, surpass his own.

Together they ruled justly, fairly. Oh Papyrus still missed his brother, he loved Sans dearly.. and had been a bit sore with Red for lying to him, but he found he could not stay mad at Red for long. His queen helped the ache in his soul at the loss of his beloved sibling, and the news of new life.. Papyrus had announced the news at once to the courts.. much to Red’s chagrin, he had not wished to inform any but those most necessary until he was certain all would go well.

“What do you have planned for today, Papyrus?” Red sighed, a small grin curling at the corners of his teeth as the gentle touch of his mate’s hands roamed his heavy middle. Whatever Papyrus had been about to say.. had been cut short by a guard’s sudden appearance, rushing to the king with apologies of disturbing them.. but trouble was brewing.

An intruder had somehow appeared within the castle walls, he bore a striking resemblance to the king, but he cut down any who opposed him with a cruelty that was so unlike their monarch. Papyrus was on his feet at once.. and Red, though ordered to stay back.. knew in his soul who it had to be.

There was only one other he knew of, who carried Papyrus’ appearance, but not his kindness.. Edge must have found a way to get the old machine to work..

Fuck! Edge was never reasonable when he was in a fighting mood.. and..  
Red glanced down to his covered but poorly concealed condition.. Edge despised with others touched something that belonged to him. He had to get their first, try to reason with Edge.. and keep Papyrus alive..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! X3


End file.
